False Reality
by CrypticNiteMare
Summary: When their marriage fails, Naruto believes everything will turn out better now. What he doesn't know is that an enemy of his past is resurfacing and what will he do when his life is a False Reality? First FanFic. NarutoxSakura at the beginning then NarutoxHinata later.
1. Old Habits

He had saved the village countless times. He had brought down enemies that terrorized innocent people. He had become Hokage of his village. He had also tamed the demon that had lived inside him body since birth. Yet, he came to the realization that he couldn't save his own marriage?

Naruto sighed at the dinner table. His wife, Sakura, noticed and began to observe him. The table was filled with food and they were all eating quietly except for their 5 month old son, Satoru. Nobody had spoken and by this time the only sound that kept them from the awkwardness of silence was the gurgling of Satoru. Naruto looked over at his son and smirked, Naruto loved him more than he thought possible and he realized that he could never be without him. His parents dying the day he was born, he never had a mother or father but he made a promise to himself that he would give Satoru a loving family, but it wasn't going well. Once again, he sighed. Sakura noted this once more and noticed that her husband had not touched the his food. Weird. Normally, she would think he was just stressed from Hokage duties but this was Ramen, his favorite amongst favorites and he hadn't taken a bite. Which was so strange that Sakura was thinking this was spy trying to disguise himself as Naruto. She pushed that silly thought out of her head just as quickly as it had arrived.

"What are you thinking about, Naruto?", Sakura asked, she HAD to know what was wrong with him. This was Naruto, the boy who had energy bursting out of every part of him. Plus, he normally talked a lot so she was truly curious if he was sick or if anything had happened.

"Nothing, just um..duties, y'know?", he replied and began to pick up his chop sticks and stuck them in the bowl. Sakura didn't buy it for one second. Not 30 seconds ago, he seemed as if he cared nothing for the food in front of him but know that she had caught on to him, he was trying to cover it up by acting regularly. She would have none of this behavior.

"You really think that I will believe that?" She stubbornly prodded.

"Worth a shot...", he mumbled.

"You've been acting strange these past months... As if you've been upset about something. I'm your wife, I'm suppose to help you with these times but you just seem so out of it. It's like you're trying to figure out something...", Sakura figured it out then. "Are you depressed?"

"You think with a child as amazing as Satoru, I'd be depressed?", he countered with a mouthful of noodles.

_No_. She immediately thought, Naruto was an amazing father. He played with Satoru at every opportunity and laughed with the baby every time either of them had done something amusing. He got up with Satoru almost every night when they first brought him home, just because Naruto was so excited with having a baby that Naruto could hardly sleep. Wait a minute... Naruto just let out more information than he had meant.

"You're right, Satoru is very life changing. But what about me?", Sakura had just figured it out.

_Uh oh_, Naruto thought. _No. No, no, no. AT THE DINNER TABLE? WHY AT THE DINNER TABLE?_ The dinner table is where the family would sit and eat and laugh or complain about their day, not argue or break.

"You're not happy with us, are you?", Sakura asked. What could he possibly say now?

"...are you?", is all he could hope to say after she found out his thoughts.

Her next words surprised Naruto. "No." _What? She said it? They both agreed that it wasn't working?_

"Wha-" Naruto couldn't finish his word when Sakura had rose from her seat. Wait, was she walking out on him? She was going to leave him with Satoru? He PROMISED to give Satoru the life that he could never have, she couldn't leave! "Saku-!" That's when he realized he was an idiot.

Sakura walked to Satoru, who was dirty from playing with the food, and picked him up. SHE WAS LEAVING WITH SATORU? "Will you calm down?!," she asked loudly at Naruto. "I can see you almost having a panic attack over there!". Naruto obeyed and watched her with their son in her arms. Satoru was a big kid, both wondered where his massive size had come from. He was 5 months and pretty strong, strength wouldn't be a problem for this kid. Once he had mastered the sneak way, he would be a threat to any foe, but that was day was in the later future. He had neither Sakura nor Naruto's hair color, instead he had just very blond almost snow looking hair. It would look white if it was bright outside but no, it was just a pale blond. He had sea blue eyes that could melt hearts when he was older. Not only that, but he was hyper, JUST like his father. He was just perfection that was created from the love of Naruto and Sakura, and the parents couldn't ask for any better. They loved him with every fiber of their being.

Sakura walked over to Naruto and placed Satoru in his lap and gave each a kiss on the cheek. "Just because we are not happy, doesn't mean we are truly leaving Satoru. We gave this a shot and it was no where near a mistake, it gave us this angel here", she smiled at Satoru, "We will never leave him."

Naruto grew the grin that Sakura had seen each and every time he saw Satoru, "Believe it!", he shouted. He knew they would be fine separated and so would Satoru. It made him sad to know that his marriage failed but now they could both be happy and he would make sure he was still apart of Sakura and Satoru's life. Life would be amazing from here on out.

"That was too easy", a voice said from a tree as he watched the couple smile at themselves and the child. The plan was in motion now and he couldn't wait for revenge.

What do you guys think? It's my first story that I've actually written down. Hopefully, I'll come out with more :D

Review would help since this is my first FanFiction and all.


	2. New Beginnings

**6 Months Later**

It seemed that after they separated, Naruto and Sakura's lives changed for the better. It was as if the universe took hold of their lives and gave them everything they were missing out on. Sakura was training to become an even better medical ninja and was training under the best doctors of the village. She needed to be prepared if any of the missions went wrong and since they were ninjas, anything could happen. She was on call almost everyday which led to her leaving now 11 month old Satoru with his father. Naruto didn't mind, he loved seeing his son, even if it was 3 o'clock in the morning. Naruto wasn't alone with the happy active 11 month old, he had someone new in his life. Hinata. Yes, after years and years they would have their chance. Hinata believed it would never happen and even began another relationship, though that changed when Naruto met her again at the Ramen shop...

_Flashback_

_The day was rainy, so rainy that it seemed as if the sun couldn't exist behind the ferocious black swirls that filled the sky. Naruto was at his favorite Ramen shop and sat back, knowing he couldn't walk to his new home in THIS rain. He sighed and ordered another cup. When it was served he immediately began to pick up his chop sticks when he heard yelling outside. He pushed the curtain that covered the perimeter of the small shop and saw 2 figures in the middle of the road and one was on the ground with another towering over, it was raining too hard to see their faces or what they were doing. _

_Whats going on? Naruto thought as he sprinted toward the figures, did someone get hurt? As he came to a stop he noticed a man scowling at the woman on the ground. He looked closer to see the woman, if she had stolen or done something to upset this man. She had dark blue hair that anybody could mistake for black in this rain but he knew as soon as he saw the woman that this was Hinata. He became enraged when he saw the bright stinging red mark on her cheek. This man had hit her. _

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!", Naruto yelled at the man. The man simply glanced at Naruto. _

_"She pissed me off, that's what.", he said back still angry. _

_"SO YOU HIT HER?", Naruto yelled again, his eyes filled with hatred. He had known Hinata his whole life, she could do NO wrong. Who in the hell did this guy think he was?_

_"Naruto ple-"_

_"SHUT UP, WHORE!", the man screamed as he sent a powerful kick into her gut. Naruto couldn't tell if his red vision was fooling him or not but he saw red around her mouth. Blood. Naruto couldn't take it, he grabbed the man and sent a fist into his face, knocking him down. "You're probably the asshole that the ho cheated on me with, huh punk?", the man said through clenched teeth. _

_"I-I-...I didn't..", Hinata whispered so low that the pouring rain almost completely drowned out her voice. Naruto softened due to seeing his friend so weak, what had this man done to her?_

_"Get out of here. Make sure I don't find you. I swear if I ever, EVER see your face again, you will regret it." Naruto stated. Turning his back on the man and walking toward Hinata. _

_"Nobody tells me what to do!", the man had gotten up and pulled out a kunai knife. He wanted blood. Of course, head on fighting would do nothing to Naruto, he was a HOKAGE. Naruto turned very swiftly, grabbed the knife, and pointed it to the man's throat. He wanted so badly just to jab it, this scum had no right to do this. _

_"LEAVE THIS VILLAGE, AS HOKAGE I DEMAND YOU LEAVE OR BE TAKEN TO JAIL." Naruto was not going to play around any longer. The man stopped, looked at Naruto dead in the eyes and mouthed something that Naruto couldn't read, and ran off. Naruto put the knife away and lowered to carry Hinata off to the hospital. _

_"I..didn't cheat...Akumabito..", whispered Hinata as she passed out in Naruto's arms. _

_Naruto sighed and ran to the hospital. "Let me show you how a real man treats a lady."_

**Present**

She had bruises and deep cuts, her body was worn out, and she was afraid for weeks thinking Akumabito would come back for her. That night she had revealed her feelings and Naruto agreed that he had felt something was there when he came to her aid. They became a couple and as they say, the rest was history. She was grateful for the 2 months that they had spent together, each moment better than the last. She had loved Naruto since they were children, now he just had to feel the same. It helped greatly that she loved children, she loved Satoru and she would help tend to him if Naruto needed a break or if Satoru wanted to see her "eyes". She wanted some of her own one day but that was later and for now she was happy with the life she had now.

"Peek-a-boo!", Naruto smiled as he played with Satoru. Satoru bursted into giggles and waited for his dad to "disappear" again. "Satoru, you're turning a year old next month, what do you want?" Naruto asked, he wanted Satoru's first birthday to be the best it could possibly be. This was his first and only child, and he wanted it to be the way his son wanted it.

"I wah..want..Hina eyes!", the laughing boy said. Hinata smiled every time he said her little nickname. She had always secretly wanted one and when Satoru couldn't pronounce "Hinata", Hina was born.

"Well, Toru, I could do the eyes right now...", Hinata suggested.

"Eyes! Eyes! Now prety pwease, Hina?", Satotu begged and even added puppy dog eyes for extra persuasion. Hinata smirked and picked up the boy and activated her Byakugan. This kekkei genkai is considered one of the greatest due to it's ability to have near 360 degree vision and to see the chakra pathway system, but what she didn't know that it's also great for amusing children. The way that her veins popped out made Hinata look funny and it made Satoru laugh every time. He would touch her veins then pull his hands away because they felt funny. As they were both laughing, Naruto stood up and held out his arms right when Satoru leapt into them.

"You'll make a great mom one day, Hinata", Naruto complimented.

"Or stepmom...", Hinata said under her breath. She smiled once again and gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek, causing both of their cheeks to flush.

"Are you guys sicky?", Satoru asked after noticing both his dad and Hina's faces turning red. When Satoru addressed it, it only worsened the shade of redness.

"No, Toru and I think it's time for a nap, we played all day today", Naruto whined. After some begging and coaxing, he finally had put Satoru to sleep. Thank God.

"So Hinata, I have a question", Naruto began.

"What is it?", Hinata replied, curious at what he could ask.

"Earlier, after I said you would be a good mom, you said or stepmom, correct?"

Oh God. She hadn't meant for him to hear that, damn his demon hearing. She chocked up and turned red, it was too early in their relationship to discuss marriage and kids. What was she to say? "Uh...", was all that her mouth could force out.

Naruto smiled and took her into his arms, "I just wanted to say that I agree." Hinata could feel her face turn hot and she smiled into his chest. _Why did he have to be so perfect? _She thought.

_Why did she have to be so perfect?_ He thought.

The couple's lips found each other and they fell onto the couch.

"Soon", the man in the hood said aloud. He smirked and disappeared from sight, as if nothing was there in the first place.


	3. This Night

**Sorry for the tine loops, but the real story doesn't get rolling until I actually finish all this background story. TRUST ME,IT"LL MAKE SENSE WHEN THE TIME COMES. Anyway, to the story!**

**1 Month Later**

The day was here that everybody had anticipated. This day had been awaited for with great amount of time. It was the first year that this celebration would occur and it had been talked about all month. What was today? It was Satoru's birthday! Naruto and Sakura, even divorced, had gotten together every other day planning Satoru's party. The Hokage's son was treated with extra sweetness today as it was just courteous to the one year old. The parents of the boy had rented Kiba's petting zoo, which had more furry (trained) animals than anybody could possibly name. Although Kiba WAS still a ninja, he loved making a little more money on the side and he had a knack for training animals, it was a win. Of course, for Satoru, he threw out all the stops and didn't charge a thing. Kiba had a set of twin girls and was soon expecting another member of his family (They wanted to keep the gender secret). His girls, Mikazuki and Setsuko were both 2 years having turned about 2 months ago. Everybody had grown up and gotten married, Neji and Tenten, Shikamaru and Temari, Ino and Choji (Who had lost weight due to him becoming ill because of it), Kiba and Shizu. Kiba had met Shizu at the hospital when he took it upon himself to train until it almost killed him, Shizu had been the doctor that was on call that day and as the universe would have it, they were meant to be. She had black hair and green eyes, Kiba would say that she memorized him into falling in love with her beauty.

Anyway, the village had gathered around for the massive cake and the smiling Satoru blew out his candles after the "Happy Birthdays!" took place. Neji and Tenten's kids, a boy and girl, attended along with Shikamaru and Temari's son, even Ino was pregnant. Who remained was Lee and Shino, who were so into their own lives that they didn't mind being bachelors in the first place. The only lady that didn't have a child was Hinata.

"Don't you want kids?", asked a very bulging Ino. With Ino's normal attitude mixed with hormones, she was expected to be so much worse. Yet, it seemed as if she fit into motherhood greatly.

Hinata blushed, "Of course I do, but I've only been with Naruto for 3 months and it isn't time...", she stated. Secretly, she wanted kids with him. She knew she could never be with anyone else.

"Now now, Ino, Hinata will have a child when she's good and ready", defended Sakura. Shizu, much like Hinata in her extremely shy days, nodded but didn't say anything. They all picked up their glasses of assorted beverages and continued with the conversation. "So, Hinata, how is Naruto anyway? It isn't trouble that I leave Toru off with you often, is it?", Sakura asked. Her faced seemed truly sorry.

"No, don't worry about it. We love having Satoru around, he's a handful but good practice for when I am ready for a kid", Hinata laughed.

"Don't be in too much of a rush, trust me, when you want kids you have the rest of your life to be a parent." offered Tenten. Her and Neji's kids were the oldest of any groups with them being 3 and 4 years old.

"We're in no rush, just taking things slow. Naruto doesn't want to overwhelm me... ever since Akumabito...", Hinata drifted off. She knew he was gone. She knew that Naruto would never hurt her the way Akumabito did. But still. She would forever have those memories, those scars. She shuddered and a silence drifted into the group.

"Hey that's over now, if he ever decides to show his ugly face again, I'll kick his ass.", Temari said, ever since she married Shikamaru she was absorbed into this group, which she didn't mind at all. In fact, she actually liked them. All the girls nodded and a small voice came up surprising everyone.

"Mommy!", Tenten's daughter, Tama, said as she ran up to her. "Mama, Hiroki is using his eyes to win hide 'n seek!", Tama whined. Hiroki finally caught up with his sister and out of breath, he couldn't speak for a moment. "Mommy, tell him to stop!"

"Hiroki, stop using your byakugan when playing games. You play them right or don't play them at all. Tama, I understand that your brother did an unfair thing but you shouldn't be tattle tailing all the time. Now you two go play nice or you sit down." Tenten said, as if she was use to this from previous tattles.

"We're sorry mama", each said and ran away together. They didn't want to be "told" any longer.

"You see what I mean?" ,Tenten said and every girl there started to laugh.

Sakura watched all the kids playing with each other, their fathers, and the animals. She loved seeing the smile that dominated Satoru's face. She loved him with everything in her and it truly brought her joy to see him so happy. She saw Naruto placing him on top of Akamaru and smirked, remembering the times when Akarmaru wasn't any bigger than a puppy. The times the gang had Sasuke... _No, _she thought, _He's gone... He's gone..._

"Sakura. may I speak to you?", Hinata asked very quietly as to not disrupt the current conversation about old times and how they got to where they were. Sakura nodded and followed Hinata to a lonely bench that was on the outskirts of the party.

"What would you like, Hinata?", Sakura asked. She was very unsure about what Hinata would want to speak with her about. Well there was one thing...

"Naruto... I want to have kids with him", Hinata forced out. She had wanted to say it for awhile now and how better to talk to than a past love?

Sakura was stunned by the question. She simply looked at the father of her child and smiled, remembering the times they were so panicked when they learned they were going to be parents. Satoru was a surprise, but no mistake.

"Tell him. Look at him, he loves Satoru more than anything else in the world. He loves kids, and when the time is right, tell him you want some of your own.", Sakura had spoke what she believed was true. Naruto was an amazing father, it came as natural to him as breathing did to anyone. Sakura had smiled about seeing their children, they belonged together and Sakura felt not one bit of anger. She knew that one day it would come to this. Granted, she thought it would've been later or at least she'd be with someone as well.

Hinata pondered these words. She knew it was wrong to ask Naruto's ex-wife about having children with the man she had a child with but she needed to ease her mind. Satoru was a year and she thought it would be amazing if he had a little half-brother or sister. She wanted kids, there was no denying that. She thought of the words just given to her and she sensed no hostility, Sakura was trustworthy after ending her marriage with Naruto just 6 months before. Hinata said she wanted to go slow but found herself going unbelievably fast. 6 months ago, she was with Akumabito... She pushed him out of her head. Akumabito was no more. Ever.

"Thanks Sakura, you're truly a great friend. I appreciate this, really", Hinata offered a smile and looked back at the party. It was becoming late and everybody was saying their farewells and see you later. Hinata had the perfect idea.

After the party, the only ones who remained were Naruto and Hinata since Satoru went home with Sakura for the next few days.

"You ready to go home?", Hinata asked as she was blushing. She wasn't good at this "seduction" thing.

""Believe it. I'm beat, let me throw this trash away and we'll be on our way." Naruto walked with the load of trash behind the wall and it took about 2 more minutes before Naruto emerged out. Hinata waited patiently and held her hand out and Naruto smirked and took hold of it. They walked in silence until the beginning of their street. Naruto spoke then.

"Hinata, I don't know how to say this...". Hinata's heart skipped a beat. She saw this in the movies, that was how the guy started the breakup. She stopped walking and waited to listen to Naruto. Naruto looked back and noticed her lack of movement and stopped with her. His eyebrows rose but he continued on.

"This life we have together... I feel like it's very rushed...". That was it. Hinata had tears running down her face and she looked down at her feet. Why was this happening? She suddenly felt arms wrapped around her soothingly. "Don't cry, please. I wanted to say that even though it's rushed, it feels right. I feel like we have this connection... I feel we are perfect together." Hinata wasn't crying tears of sadness any longer, but tears of happiness. She had felt the exact same. She nodded into his chest and said something that Naruto couldn't pick up.

"Huh?"

"I want children, Naruto...", she whispered looking up at him. "I want them with you..."

Naruto looked down at her and he smiled, a smile Hinata didn't recognize but he looked happy nonetheless. He pushed his lips straight down onto hers and picked her up bridal style. They locked lips going inside of their home and continued that night, it would be no surprise if Hinata would end up pregnant by the end of tonight.

_Perfect, _the voice thought.

**Sorry it took me so long to update! School is a pain and tonight I finally had some free time. Like it? Do me a favor and review it. I'm a beginner and would love a few tips :) Later!**


	4. Cryptic Happenings

She opened her eyes as the suns rays seemed to somehow go through the curtain and hit her arm, it burned like crazy. With that rude awakening, Hinata found that she was alone in the bed. Memories of last night flooded through her and she couldn't help but to blush. It was amazing, everything she had ever wanted or wished for. This was happening. She was with the lonesome boy that always found a reason to be positive, she truly was inspired by him. She sat up, her bare body covered by the blankets, and looked around. She was the only one in the room and she smirked as she placed a hand over her stomach. She could very well be pregnant as of right now or any time in these next few days. Any woman would be happy to find out they were pregnant but Hinata would be pregnant with _Naruto's_ baby. She stood up rounding out some clothes from her dresser until she found appropriate morning attire. She walked to the living room and she discovered that Naruto had not just left the bedroom but the house. _Hokage duties? _Hinata thought, no he would've left a note. Oh well, she didn't want to be suspicious of him, if he was gone he had a reason. She cooked breakfast for herself and prepared herself for the day. She didn't have much to do today. She decided on training and she would do whatever else she wanted, like... buy an ice cream cone.

She left to her private training grounds and activated her by byakugan. She saw everything around her for miles and miles on end, Neji may be a prodigy but she could see farther than he ever could. She extended and focus, she practiced her aiming, and focused on chakra control. She was in the middle of a breathing exercise when she heard the shaking of bushes behind her, right in her blind spot. That was agitating. She turned around and saw someone that she really wouldn't expect here.

"Hinata."

"Neji, what are you doing here?", she asked. He had a life now filled with a family and missions. Sure he trained, but he was skilled enough to not train often.

"Just to get out for a walk. The kids are at home taking a nap and Tenten said she'd watch them. I just needed a break." People believed Neji would be the last to settle down due to his nature but no. Tenten broke him and it seemed that after he was truly happy, but Neji was Neji.

"They aren't so bad. They seem like very well behaved children, you should be proud, Neji." Hinata said. Yet, what did she know? She may be a mother 9 months from now and she needed to take notes from other families.

"It's much more difficult than you would believe. You don't know what kind of child you'll end up with. It's like a gamble and whatever you get is whatever you work with. Speaking of which, I'll have to get Hiroki and Tama out here. They keep activating their byakugan thinking it's 'funny picture' vision." Neji, even though he was one of the most serious of them, couldn't help but smile at their antics. Neji was affected by the love for children.

"We'll all train sometime together. You'll need the extra help, even a prodigy can't train 2 first time users at once." Hinata giggled. When she had a child, if it gained her byakugan, she would have to train it on her own. Her child, her child, her child! She wasn't even pregnant yet but that was all she could think of.

"How about we train for awhile, for old time's sake", Neji offered. He hadn't been alone with his cousin for this long in years. He had promised to protect Hinata and now he hardly had a clue about what she was up to.

"Sure thing", Hinata responded. She enjoyed hanging out with Neji, he was different but very skilled.

They carved a human into 2 trees side by side and focused on long range gentle fist moves. They would fuse their power into their knife and throw, if it as much as grazed skin it would feel like a normal gently fist attack. They just about perfected the throw and called it a day. They walked to the ice cream shop that Hinata wanted to visit and sat down and waited for their order.

"Tenten told me you want to have a child." Neji blurted. He wasn't one to work up to things. Hinata blushed and nodded so slightly you might've thought she just look up then down all in the same second. Neji studied his cousin, Naruto wasn't a bad man. He was a powerful one and a positive one. He had nothing against him, he just pondered if it was truly right.

"I've been considering the idea...", Hinata said. She knew he hated it when one did not use proper verbal speech. The only time he'd accept it was on a mission.

"I want you to be sure that you really desire them by Naruto. I was born and told that I protect you. I even promised my father that I would put my life on the line for you." The cursed mark under his headband stung as he spoke of his father. Naruto kept his word and once he became Hokage, the ban of the cursed marks took place. He didn't have to "brand" his children, and for that he was forever in Naruto's debt. The calling of Neji's name came and he got up and walked to pick up the ice cream.

Hinata sat there. _When had Neji ever cared this much? _She knew they were family but where had all of this come from? Neji returned with the scopes and bowls and began to eat. The conversation after seemed much lighter, just talking about recent events. Eventually, Neji had to return home so they separated. Hinata walked home and didn't think much until she opened the front door.

"Hey there!", Naruto called as he got up from the couch. He gave her a welcome home kiss that caused Hinata to turn red. Naruto smiled seeing her like this, she was too beautiful sometimes. Hinata had cut her hair to about shoulder length and lost weight due to constant missions. She was Naruto's beautiful blue haired girl.

Naruto couldn't help his feelings as he felt something inside of him stir. He gave her another kiss on the lips but this time with a bit more passion. Hinata took it willingly and allowed him to enter her mouth and as they kissed they could feel themselves wanting more. They couldn't wait any longer as Naruto placed them on the couch, there was no time to walk down the hall. They stayed on that couch for awhile as they each got their fill.

After it had ended, they simply laid there. They were too happy to move from this perfect moment. Hinata and Naruto would end up with a child soon, she just knew it. But something bothered her.

"Naruto, you want children with me, right?", she asked looking over at him. She had to know one thing.

"I do." He looked back and smiled at her. Her heart fluttered at the thought that he was hers.

"Does...does that mean you want to get married?", Hinata whispered. If they weren't centimeters apart, he might've asked her to repeat herself.

Naruto turned so they were face to face and he gave her the sweetest kiss on her forehead. He didn't answer though, he simply placed his arm around her, smiled, and fell asleep. Hinata looked at him and just let herself go along for it. There was a reason he didn't say and that was because that plan was already in action. She made herself comfortable and let herself recollect on today's events. Eventually, she closed her eyes and drifted into a much needed slumber. With Naruto's arms around her, she couldn't feel any safer.

She dreamt of a baby. This baby had dirty blond hair and byakugan in his eye... Eye. The other eye was black, incomplete. Vicious laughter came from the setting. The baby looked up and simply muttered the word, "Mama."

She couldn't help but scream.


	5. The Explained

She woke up, her heavy panting was the only noise in the room. _WHAT WAS THAT? _Hinata thought. She felt the tears running down her face and her heartbeat was elevated to a disturbingly high pace. She looked over at the sleeping Naruto next to her. Good. He was still sleeping. She would've hated to explain that awful nightmare to him. It was as if her body was telling her something, something she couldn't see.

_But it makes no sense. _

She remember the image of that baby... _HER _baby. The way the face looked so sullen, so tired. The screeching, vicious laughter that enjoyed the way this innocent being was being tortured was still ringing in her ears. She wailed not because she was disgusted by the baby, but she felt extreme sadness for him. She wanted to hug him and love him but she was nothing more than a spectator. What exactly had this meant for her? Why was she dreaming such vulgar, violent dreams? Hadn't she been through enough? She shuddered and didn't dare go back to sleep in the fear that she'd see that same child in that same torture. He said "Mama", and that was enough proof to Hinata that he was hers. The blond hair definitely told who the father was. She laid there. That's all she could do. Yet the more, she thought about the her nightmare, the more she clutched her stomach like a life line.

_That will never happen to you..._

Somehow, the sun rose as did Hinata. She dressed and made breakfast for herself and Naruto. The smell was sure to wake him up but after she had finished preparing all the food, she walked back to the couch to find nothing more than blankets. This had happened yesterday. There was nothing, no excuse, no warning. He had gone . He HAD to have smelled the food. He HAD to have noticed her gone. Where was he?

She sighed. He hadn't even told her goodbye.

She put away the already made food for leftovers later. After, she decided to shower and get ready for whatever the day had in store for her. Her shower was long and warm, she was so sore from training yesterday that she just wanted to spend all day at home. _That sounds like a great- _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. Hinata heard the knock and looked out the window. All she saw was assorted hair colors and she knew. She sighed. _No rest for the weary. _ She put on presentable clothing and went to answer the door.

"Hinata!", the girls said in unison. It was Sakura, with Satoru in arms, Tenten, Temari, Shizu, and Ino.

"Come on in guys", Hinata said warmly. She forgot it was Friday. Friday was ladies day. She let everybody inside and greeted each one. They settled into the living room as Hinata prepared some snacks. She was so busy that she hadn't noticed she was followed.

"Hina!", Satoru said very cutely. She smiled, realizing she hadn't seen him since his party.

"Hey there, Toru. Did you miss me like I missed you?" It was true. Even though she had her own thoughts and plans, she enjoyed Satoru more than people believed she did.

"I-I-I miss you this much!" Satoru exclaimed and widened his arms to show how much he missed her. Hinata seriously couldn't help but to smile. Satoru was something special and she hoped to give him a little sibling. With his arms still wide, Hinata scooped him up and carried him.

He looked at her with pleading eyes and she knew the drill. She activated her "eyes" and Satoru giggled and felt the veins that popped around her eyes. He loved when she showed him her "eyes" and he wanted some of his own when her grew up.

"How about you help out your Hina over here, Toru?" Hinata asked. Referring to the trays of assorted snacks and drinks. Toru nodded and grabbed a plateful of sandwiches and brought them out to the eagerly waiting women. Hinata grabbed the pitchers and drinks and walked with him.

They didn't talk about much. Just the usual. Ino was gonna pop in just a few weeks. Shizu was also pregnant but she still had many, many more months to go. They talked about their careers, their husbands, and their kids.

"Hiroki then laughed so hard milk blasted out his nose..."

"Setsuko sprained her ankle a few days ago, scared us half to death with her screaming..."

"I had this patient who tried to hit on me. God, no..."

As much as Hinata enjoyed her girl group, she kept tuning out and day dreaming. She was in a day dream when she noticed all the girls looking at her.

"Huh?" Hinata asked, she wasn't aware of what was going on.

"We asked what you're doing tonight", Temari said again.

"Oh um...I guess nothing. I was just planning on reading a book, really", Hinata replied. What she really wanted was to know what was up with Naruto's disappearance these days. Of course, nobody would have THAT answer.

"Well meet us at the little Ramen shop tonight. We have something VERY important to tell you. Be no later than 7.", Tenten told Hinata.

Hinata found this request strange. They were alone here and now, why wait until tonight to share information. Her curiosity got the better of her and she agreed. The other ladies smiled after she had said she would be attending. Some even giggled with excitement.

Eventually, all the ladies left her house. But not before Sakura said, "Don't forget to dress your best!" and winked at her. _Um okay._

Hinata was very anxious at this point. She wanted to know what was so important. She checked the time and it read 5:30. An hour and a half? That was too long to be waiting. She decided to go find some formal wear in her closet. Yet, once she opened the door, the only thing there was a breath-taking white slim dress. The chest portion of it was lavender and it reminded Hinata of her very own eyes. _Somebody put this here. _

She put the masterpiece on and fixed her hair, straight was her favorite so straight it shall be. Once done, she checked the clock once more. 6:25. She decided to put her nice shoes on and walk to the place now.

As she walked, she noticed something very...strange. Nobody was in the streets. It seemed as if she was the only life there. She continued to walk, taking note of the eerie silence around her. There were no kids, no adults. She shrugged and kept up her guard, she was nearing the shop at this point and could see the legs of a fellow customer sitting in the shop. She opened the thin curtain just for confetti to be thrown. The unknown figure had taken her hand and rushed her down the street. She seemed lost because, within the next few moments, soft music began to play at such a romantic pace. She looked around and where the figure once stood, there was now smoke. She was so confused, it seemed unnatural. Then, she felt droplets on her skin. _Rain?_ She had just seen the sun less than 3 minutes ago. There was no rain clouds in sight, must less dirt storms. The music played into an soft rhythm that sounded like the beat of a heart with a tune so sweet it would make you stop and listen.

Then she felt the arms wrap around her waist and as she spun around, she felt herself being kissed. She knew who these lips belonged to but she needed answers instead of kisses. She broke the kiss and the smoke still clouded her vision. Then out of nowhere, she heard many voices speaking to her.

"Hinata..."

"My love and heart..."

"My best friend and biggest believer..."

"You realize you're everything to me?..."

"You know that you held my heart since that faithful day here in this spot..."

That's when it hit her. She was just a quick sprint away from Naruto's favorite Ramen shop. This was the place he found her...

"Hinata"

Suddenly, the smoke cleared and right in front of Hinata was a kneeling Naruto. The real Naruto. The other clones stood around her with smiling faces. Hinata stared at the kneeling man and her vision began to blur. The tears were becoming evident and Naruto just smiled before reaching into his pocket. He opened the small box and revealed a ring.

"I promise to protect you and love you as long as we both shall live. I've realized you're all that I need in life as partner. I want to announce you to the world as mine. Hinata, will you marry me?" Naruto asked. He kneeled there and watch as Hinata turned bright red. He noticed her starting to sway and immediately stood up and caught her.

Before she passed out, Naruto could hear her whisper, "yes..."

The whole town then emerged onto the street with tears and smiles. Naruto looked at his village and everybody knew the answer based on the wide smile on his face.

"I need a doctor and a wedding planner, stat."

**YAY! They are getting married! I believe I will post maybe 1-2 more chapters in this time frame then we shall take an amazing time skip to about 16 years! THAT is when the real story begins ;)**

**- Cryptic **


	6. Beautiful Day

Hinata had awoken in the white, sterile room and looked around to find a glass of water to quench her thirsty mouth. She found the cup immediately to her right along with a vase with roses and a note. She couldn't remember why she was here and she grabbed the note that was folded perfectly, hoping to find some answers. She looked at the handwriting and it was addressed to her so she decided to open it.

_Love, _

_Don't be alarmed that you're here. When you fainted earlier, we brought you here and soon you will be discharged. Depending on that time, I may or may not be at home. Hokage duties really do suck but you make everything worth it. I love you and I'll be seeing you soon, Mrs. Uzamaki._

_Love, Naruto_

Hinata had suddenly remembered her reason for being in the hospital. She was PROPOSED to. She was filled with love and joy that she just sat in the bed with the biggest blush and smile you could ever know. Before she could move, Sakura entered.

"I see you're awake, Hinata", Sakura said warmly.

"I just woke up actually, thank you for taking care of me", Hinata replied. "I'm guessing you were there in case this happened?"

Sakura laughed "Haha, actually the whole village was there. The Hokage proposing? He had everybody in on it."

_Well that explained why he was gone for those days._ Hinata looked over at the fiance's ex and wondered how she felt on the inside, truly. She painted herself as someone that was fine but she just seemed _too_ fine.

"Sakura, I want to know how you feel about this", Hinata voiced. Sakura had been her friend for years, she deserved to be listened to and cared for.

Sakura smiled, " I'm happy for the both of you. Really. You two deserve to be happy and you found that in each other."

"That sounds pretty rehearsed", Hinata, at this point, could tell when Sakura was hiding something. She didn't want to force an answer but she had to get Sakura to accept it. She didn't want Sakura to have bitter, unanswered feelings about this early proposal.

"Hinata, what are you talking about?"

"There... is no way you feel so calm, so accepting. You've been suffering silently, haven't you?", Hinata asked. She really didn't want to do this to her friend.

"Hinata, it didn't work between me and Naruto. That's it." _Uh oh. _Hinata accidentally hit something within Sakura, but this was good. She was closing in on the answer.

"Sakura, please, I need you to be honest. I want to ask you to be the maid of honor... but if you're hurting, I truly don't want to push you into it..." Hinata said honestly. Sakura and her had gotten closer over the past years and she wasn't going to mess up her friendship like this.

Sakura stood there with her eyes looking down. _What was she doing?_ She took a quick glance at the door and when she looked back down she spoke. "You...really wanted me as your maid of honor?"

Hinata nodded at her friend, noting the difficulty of her actually speaking. She saw a glistening tear roll down Sakura's cheek and immediately got up from her bed and hugged her.

"It...it failed. The marriage between Naruto and I failed because of something that I can't even remember..." Sakura blurted. Hinata raised her eyebrows and deciding against nudging her friend. She waited until Sakura spoke again.

"It happened about 3 months before it ended. We got... I don't even know what to call it. We were happy one day then the next we just argued. For no reason that I can recall. It wasn't just me, he couldn't remember either. We just had... rage. Terrible, terrible rage. Of course it never became physical but we could hardly speak without the other being offended. I have no idea what happened. But-But we were married, and we tried, boy, did we try. Satoru was constantly crying from the screaming matches and Naruto would stay later and later at work until... I remember. The last night, it was calm. Calmer than it had been previously, as if everything just went away. But not everything, words and injustices had occurred and we were far too broken to be fixed. We decided to end it to prevent this from happening again in the future, we didn't want to fight and Satoru be old enough to remember... I don't know Hinata. I'm sure that I'm going crazy, but the process of insanity doesn't take this long nor does it involve 2 people."

Hinata stood there, still holding her breaking friend and crying with her. Both she and Naruto went through so much... It was a wonder why Naruto would rush into another marriage after only 7 months of being freshly divorced. Hinata had no words to comfort her friend, she just hugged her and hoped for the best.

"Hinata... I want you to appreciate him. If something happens where you fight, you WORK to make it better. Don't call it quits until you are positive that you KNOW it can't be helped."

Hinata nodded into the shoulder of Sakura.

"I want you to know that Naruto already has the wedding under control. He had all these ideas that the wedding planner hardly had to do anything besides call things in and a few corrections. Hinata, I'm happy for you. I really, really am." Sakura had straightened up and looked at the woman that was going to marry the father of her child. She didn't mind one bit.

Hinata stared. She didn't have to worry about wedding plans? She was never one that cared for making things pretty, she was fine about letting Naruto taking care of it but she was curious at WHAT he had planned.

"Sakura, did he mention the date of the wedding?"

Sakura walked closer to Hinata. Hinata wondered why, but accepted it. Sakura got within arms length and replied with a genuine smile, "next month."

Hinata stood there, _next month?!. _She fell and Sakura caught her. An unconscious Hinata laid in her arms.

"Boy, she's going to stay in here until tomorrow if she keeps this up", Sakura said with a chuckle.

**One Month Later**

The day arrived that Naruto had prepared for immensely. He picked everything from silverware to the reception. Naruto was clear that everything was to be perfect today. Naruto stood in a black tuxedo with his hair tamed. He frowned, _I look weird. _He stuck his tongue at his reflection in the mirror and gave a fanged smile. _Damn, I look good_. While flexing at himself, a visitor came into the room and would've stayed unnoticed if the Naruto was normal. But no, this was demon senses Naruto. Naruto knew the presence but decided to ignore it. He continued making faces in the mirror until he felt a weight on his back.

"Daddy!", Satoru yelled and laughed. Allowing his son victory, Naruto laughed.

"You got me, Toru!", Naruto exclaimed and held Satoru on his back. _So much for looking perfect..._

"Daddy you look funny." Satoru stated. Not because of his earlier antics, he was use to those. The fact that Naruto's hair was teased down instead of being wild and spiky.

"I know, kiddo, but it's 'formal' ", Naruto replied looking at himself once more.

"What's four-mel? " Satoru asked his father.

"One of the worst things you will ever experience.", Naruto stated as he rolled his eyes at his reflection. He really did look stupid. He let Satoru down from his back.

"What are you gunna do, dad?"

Naruto stared at the strange looking man in front of him. "I know exactly what I need to do."

The captivating music started to play the sweetest tune as everybody knew that the bride was soon to come down the aisle. People stood, including, Hinata's family, Neji and his family, Ino and Choji, Kiba and his family, the list went on and on. It looked as if the entire village had gathered for the ceremony, which they probably did.

The ladies and men of the groom and bride walked down the aisle and joined an awaiting Naruto at the alter. Eventually, after what seemed like centuries of waiting, Hinata and her father walked arm and arm down the aisle.

She looked... dazzling. She wore a beautiful white dress that seemed to match her personality. It was a comfortable fit and the veil allowed her to be secluded, which allowed Hinata to blush with furious cheeks. As they reached Naruto, Hiashi looked at Hinata.

"I treated you with great disrespect as a child. I'm sorry for pushing you and yelling at you. I only wanted the best for you... Please forgive me for my actions and let me tell you that I couldn't be any prouder. You're a remarkable ninja who is marrying a Hokage. I look forward to your future, Hinata. I love you."

Hinata barley had time to respond when her father kissed her hand and said to Naruto,

"You WILL take care of my little girl, young man. You may be Hokage but I won't hesitate about kicking your ass."

This earned a laughter from the crowd and Naruto even smiled.

"I promise that you're daughter will be taken care of. She is who I want to be with in this life and all the lives after. I love your daughter, sir."

Hiashi was satisfied with the response and nodded, he let go of Hinata for Naruto to take her arm instead, and he went back to his seat next to his youngest daughter.

Hinata smiled as Naruto lifted the veil and he gasped at the beauty that had been covered this entire time. Hinata also noticed that his hair remained spiky, that was great that he didn't change his appearance that she had come to love. She loved the way he stared at her like she was the most perfect being on the planet. He smiled a loving smile as Satoru gave him the rings with a smile of his own.

They each took hold of a ring and repeated the vowels.

"I do"

"I do"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!"

Cheers erupted from the audience as they watched the married couple have their first kiss. Naruto and Hinata smiled at each other and waved to the crowd as they walked away from them. They partied well into the night and everything went just as expected: Perfect. It seemed that everybody had enjoyed it, especially the bride and groom. They were hardly seen without each other and it reminded people of just how beautiful love can be.

Naruto walked home while carrying Hinata bridal style. They kissed just as they walked through the door and Naruto continued to carry Hinata as he walked to the bedroom.

They kissed each other with ferocious passion and when they finally had to breath, Hinata stared into Naruto's sea blue eyes.

The next words she whispered changed Naruto's world. "I went to see Sakura the other day... Naruto... I'm pregnant..."

Naruto kissed her and placed a hand over her stomach. He waited for this day and now he was happy that it was finally here.

"I love you."

**AHHHH. Finally! I know the story is going very fast but it's all apart of the greater story. Next chapter will be the last before the time jumps 16 years. Thank you all for the follows so far :D**

**-Cryptic**


	7. The Unexpected

**7 Months Later**

These past few months were filled with aching joints, sore feet, and morning sickness. Yet, Hinata was the happiest girl in the world. She was carrying the baby of the man of her dreams and she was only one month and a half away from the due date. She was about to burst with joy.

Naruto had left her for a few hours to go solve a mishap that had occurred, he was worried about leaving her alone but after comforting and urging him that she was just going to stay home, he reluctantly left.

She laid on her bed and placed her hands on her stomach, she loved the frail being that she was housing and she couldn't wait until she could hold him/her in her arms (They wanted to be surprised). Another person that was excited was Satoru he was now a year and 8 months and he couldn't wait until he could see the baby. He asked about it every time he saw Hinata's belly. All they replied was "you'll see soon".

Hinata felt a rubble in her belly and an urge to pee, _you sure do know how to make my bladder betray me, don't you?_ She decided to walk to the bathroom first and do her business. As soon as she came out, she heard knocking at the door. _It was Friday..._

She opened the door to see her lot of friends and one addition. Ino had given birth to baby a few days after her wedding. She and Choji had a little girl that they decided to name Hiromi. This little girl was beautiful like her mother and Ino decided it was time to get her apart of the ladies group.

"Hinata, if you have a girl, our girls will be best friends!", Ino exclaimed.

Hinata smiled and agreed. "I'll go get the snacks."

"No, Hinata, I'll go get them, you should sit" Temari said as she got up.

"No,no. Pregnancy does not mean I'm crippled. Remember how you were when you were pregnant? You did everything yourself until little Yami was in your arms. Don't worry about me, I can handle myself" Hinata reminded the group as they treated her with greater and greater care these past months. She was grateful that they cared so much but she wanted to prove that she could handle herself.

She walked to the kitchen to assemble the dishes and she noticed that with her belly, she couldn't quite reach the shelf with plates. She did not want to contradict her earlier speech for something as little as this and she tippy toed until she was an appropriate height. She reached for the plates and noticed she grabbed one too many. The plates had began to slide off one another and in a desperate attempt to not cause a ruckus, she moved herself. He toes couldn't handle this shift in weight and she fell. Everything went into slow motion as she felt her body twist so her stomach was near facing the floor. _NO NO NO NO MY BABY! _She tried to move back and ,in the process, dropped the plates.

The group of ladies heard a loud crash to the floor. Sakura ran from her spot to the kitchen and saw Hinata on her side. She ran to her side and noticed a little blood trickle down her face as a plate had managed to hit her head. _This is not good. _The rest of the girls were now surrounding Hinata in the kitchen and there was silence around them. Shizu was heard saying "Oh no.."

The ladies didn't see what Shizu pointed out. But when they did, they couldn't believe their eyes. There, right between Hinata's legs, was a wet spot. Sakura looked at it and recognized the smell.

"Her water broke... She's going into labor.", She spoke sadly. The due date was a month and a half away... This baby was in trouble.

"We need to get her to the a bed, we can't take her to the hospital at this point." Sakura swallowed. "One of you have to go inform Naruto. Tell him to get here NOW." Tenten nodded her head and instantly vanished.

"The rest of you, except Shizu, help me carry Hinata to the bedroom. Shizu, find a towel and hot water also some scissors if you can find them."

Sakura herself grabbed a bowlful of cold water and splashed Hinata, causing her to wake and immediately start to scream in pain.

"SAKURA! SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH THE BABY", Hinata yelled at Sakura.

"You're going into labor, we're delivering this baby today. Right here, right now.'

Hinata looked down to see her wet spot and then she looked at Sakura with pleading eyes. "No...NO... I still have a month and a half to go... This early... NOT this early, please!", shouted Hinata. Hinata cried, she wasn't a doctor but she knew that premature babies were not a good thing.

"I know... Hinata you must deliver today. This baby is no longer safe in your body." Sakura explained.

With tears running down her face, Hinata allowed the other girls to carry her into the guest bedroom. They took her pants and underwear off of her as to see the situation. She was almost fully dilated and would be ready for birth within the next 10 minutes. Then Sakura heard the door slam open and looked over to see a desperate Naruto.

"Hinata! Sakura, what's going on?", Naruto asked with a trembling voice. Somehow, Sakura had remained the calmest in this situation. She needed the real Naruto here with her, not this trembling coward. She walked over to him and slapped him.

"You listen. Hinata is over there about to give birth and you're yelling like you're about to instead of her. This is a horrible situation so you NEED to be there for her. You need to calm down and hold her hand. Be a rock, she scared right now and you need to be there for her." Sakura explained herself to justify her action.

Naruto held his throbbing cheek and nodded. He walked over to Hinata and kissed her forehead and held her hand.

"I'm here now, we'll make it through this, Hinata"

Hinata was going to reply but a strong pain had caused her to shriek instead. Sakura noted that this was it. This baby was to be born within the next contraction.

"Listen Hinata, I need you to push so you can see your baby."

Hinata was in the worst pain and she had ever experienced and not only that... WHAT DID SHE HAVE TO PUSH?!

"HINATA, PUSH!"

Hinata did just that. She felt the baby inside move lower and she mentally yelled at herself to keep going. She pushed and pushed until she heard those faithful words.

"I see the head! Just one more push!"

Hinata did just that. With her remaining strength, she pushed with all her might. She felt the baby leave her body and all she did was pant. No other noise was going on, just the heavy breathing of Hinata. There was no crying from the baby in Sakura's arms... just silence.

Sakura had tears running down her face as she wrapped the towel around the infant and said, "It's a boy."

Naruto saw his and Hinata's baby. He began to cry at the notice that the baby was still.

"Naruto... would you like to cut the cord?"

Naruto nodded as he was given scissors, his hand was shaking as the cord fell. Naruto looked at the boy in Sakura's arms. This beautiful boy that they had created... and he wasn't even crying.

Naruto walked to Sakura and she placed the infant in his arms carefully. Naruto saw that he was tiny...so so tiny. He walked to Hinata and smiled. He smiled because they needed a reason to. This baby was here and the suffering was over. He then placed the baby boy into the arms of his mother.

Hinata held the tiny baby in her arms and cried. She cried because the baby was still, because the baby's eyes were closed. She decided to speak,

"Hey there... I'm your mommy. And over there... That's your daddy. Along with Aunt Sakura over there. We just wanted to say that we love you so very much. You hear me? Hyde, we love you so much... Please, please, baby, I'm asking you to come back to us...please..." Hinata begged. Naruto and Sakura stood by Hinata and held her as she cried.

That's when Sakura sighed "I...", she realized she was at loss for words. She didn't know how Naruto felt. Much worse, she didn't know how Hinata felt. She decided to try again.

"Hin-"

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHH", took the sound of the room as the baby in Hinata's arms began to cry. Sakura was shocked. She was sure this baby was dead. She felt no pulse.

Hinata and Naruto looked at the screaming child in Hinata's arms and Naruto smiled while Hinata was grateful that her prayers worked. This baby was a trickster, just like Naruto in his younger years.

Sakura looked at the miracle being carried in the arms of his mother and she smiled. She had never seen such a thing. But it was true, these miracles do exist.

"Um... Hinata. May I clean him then you can feed him?"

Hinata looked at Hyde and nodded. She handed him to Sakura and within 2 minutes, the baby was clean.

"Hinata, he's hungry. Have you developed enough milk?" Sakura asked. Hyde needed nutrients if was to continue to live.

Hinata nodded looking down at the baby in her arms. "I'll feed him." She undid her shirt to give Hyde his first meal.

"I'll just give you two some privacy", Sakura smiled and walked toward the door.

"What if we need you again?" Naruto asked. Sakura smirked and said she'd be in the living room to comfort the other ladies and to just call her if they needed anything.

When Sakura left, Naruto turned his attention to the infant in his wife's arms. He smiled and walked to the bed to sit at the side of it.

"He's beautiful, Hinata..." Naruto said as he watch the baby eat vigorously. He gained Naruto's love of food, that's for sure.

Hinata nodded with the tears still running down her face. She had never known love like this. She looked at the barley 5 minute old and she just felt pure, true love.

"Hyde, huh?" Naruto asked

Hinata nodded at her husband, "It's always been one of my favorite names..."

Naruto agreed that he also liked the name. He bent down to give 2 gentle kisses to Hinata and Hyde.

"Thank you for giving this beautiful baby boy to me. He's everything I could ask for and more."

Hinata managed to blush, "Thank you for giving this beautiful baby boy to me. He's everything I could ask for and more."

Naruto smiled at the repeat of his words. He made eye contact with Hinata and she, him. Naruto bent down again to kiss Hinata and whispered,

"I love you"

Hinata looked at Hyde once more and noticed his eyes for the first time since he finally opened them. He had been given the sight of Byakugan... in one eye. The other eye had a black pupil, an incomplete eye.

The figure couldn't help but to smirk. He simply waited for the day he would exact revenge. "Hyde... I like that name too".

* * *

**DA DA DAHHHHHHH. I'm sorry for almost killing baby Hyde but hey I needed an ending for this timeline and a hook so you'll get your viewer's worth! Next chapter, we travel 16 years in the future! Thanks for reading!**

**-Cryptic**


	8. 16 Years

**ims: I don't know if you're reading this now but I carefully examined your review and my story and I understand your confusion. Let me ask you, say this is a genjutsu, why would I inform you of it so you can predict the story? Take into consideration that I try my best for these stories and I apologize for it not being to your standards. I will improve as I go along and I have stated that this is my FanFiction. Now, one last thing before I begin my story, what if this isn't a genjutsu. I hope to hear from you again for more of your reviews.**

**Now I present to you, the story!**

* * *

**16 years later**

Hinata woke up from the smell of fresh pancakes and sizzling bacon. She noticed the heat radiating off to her side and she knew that Naruto was still in bed. There was only one other person that could cook and she smiled but looked smug as the morning sun was barley rising. This meal had meant one thing. _He didn't go to sleep last night...again. _She rose from the bed and prepared herself for her son's tired eyes, she begged him to sleep but it always seemed that he just couldn't.

As she walked into the kitchen, she saw everything prepared and presented so thoughtfully that she could've just sat down and started to nibble on the assortment of foods. There was even some ramen next to Naruto's plate of food, _he sure knows his dad, _Hinata thought.

She had hardly touched her fork when she heard rustling from her bedroom and then the running down the hall soon followed.

"BACON!", Naruto yelled. Hinata guessed that the aroma had finally woke him up and he ran straight to the table. This was evident as Naruto was sporting a muscle shirt and shirts and still had his morning stubble around his jaw. His messy hair had the bed head style but he was at home, he was free to look however he pleased.

"There's some ramen for you too", Hinata said with a morning smile and this earned a wide, almost maniacal looking grin to emerge.

"RAMEN!", he yelled once again before plopping in his seat and shoving the assorted foods into his black hole of a mouth. Hinata smiled at the antics of her husband.

"Where's Hyde?", Naruto asked between bites. "He should be eating too, but then again it is pretty early, maybe the guy got some sleep."

Hinata frowned. "He didn't sleep again, he's the one that made breakfast. I should ban him from the kitchen when he's lacking sleep but he sure does know how to make a pancake", she said as she took a bite from said pancake.

"I was going to take him and Toru for training today, but Hyde's going to collapse soon. I guess I'll ask him, no hard feelings if he does want to go."

"I might just condemn him to his bed, how long has it been? 3-4 days?", Hinata asked with rising worry. She wanted her son healthy and his body couldn't do that without energy.

"5 days.", a voice said from the couch. _How long had he been there?_ His parents instantly thought, Naruto almost choking on his fruit from the surprise.

The boy rose up from the place and looked over at his parents with one arm supporting his turned body on the rim of the couch. The boy looked so much like his mother. He had dark blue, almost blackish hair and he had Byakugan in his right eye. His black pupil was placed in his left eye, he only covered that eye in public but at home he felt comfortable enough to leave it off. He could see just as well in his left eye, he wasn't blinded just different. His hair was spiked up and it was long enough to reach his shoulders, he was just an average boy. There was one catch, he was short and thin, due to his prematurity he was always underweight and constantly shorter than the rest. He walked at 5'4 while Satoru rose to about 6'3, taller than Naruto. Yet, his small size came in handy as a ninja, he was silent and sneaky, even scaring more advanced ninjas ,like his own father.

"Hyde! God, you scared me and your mother. So since you've been there, you heard the conversation. Do you want to train with me and your brother today?", Naruto asked. Hyde knew full well that Satoru was his half-brother. Sometimes, he truly hated it. The girls would giggle at the handsome brute just in hopes that they would receive a glance and a look at his "beautiful" smile. Everybody paid attention to the first son, never him. He was the result of a second marriage, he was second-hand. Some people found him weird because of his smallness and his eye. When Hyde was younger, he happened to come across an old picture of Naruto's old team photo. He saw a man that had most of his bottom face covered and his white, spiked hair made him stand out from most people. The thing that kept Hyde looking was the fact that he had his left eye covered. He got the idea of copying this and now people paid less attention to the eye, but always knowing what laid under the band.

"Depends. Is he going to shut up about my height?", Hyde asked. He hated how his "brother" treated him sometimes. Always mocking his height and his lack of receiving any attention from girls. Of course he laughed about it but still, a part of Hyde was telling him that Satoru meant it.

Naruto winced, "He doesn't hurt you, Hyde. Give him a chance. You are brothers, I had always wanted a brother or sister and you're damn wrong if you think I will let you two be distant." They were his sons, different mothers and different ages but they HAD to have something in common.

Silence filled the room as Hinata simply watched them. She really should go to training with them. But the fact that she was Hyde's mother could cause even more humiliation for Hyde, and that was the last thing she wanted. Her son looked at her and silently got up from the couch and headed towards his room.

Once they heard the door close, Hinata sighed. "Don't you think you need to be a bit more gentle with him? Put yourself in his shoes. You're tired and your older half-brother is constantly putting you down. I love Satoru just like I have since he was a baby, but this is his little brother he is messing with. Don't let your love blind you, okay?", Hinata spoke as he got up from her seat and kissed Naruto's cheek. Naruto sat there, thinking on how to make it better without the boys upset. Satoru could tone down but Hyde needed to man up. Naruto sighed, unsure of himself. Suddenly the delicious breakfast looked like nothing he wanted. He got himself ready for work, kissed Hinata goodbye, and told Hyde goodbye and that they'd train alone later.

Hinata began to clean about an hour after Naruto left, while dusting she heard the footsteps that she'd grown accustomed to. She smiled, _this should make Hyde feel better. _She heard the usual rhythmic knocking that she had heard hundreds of times throughout the years. She opened the door to see Hyde's two best friends, Yukio and Yami. Yukio was Kiba and Shizu's only son who had been born just a few weeks after Hyde himself. He was a tall, animalistic boy that had his fathers marks on his own cheeks. He was as energetic as any human on this earth and he was never seen upset. Yami, on the other hand, was the quiet one. One that could relate to Hyde had they actually had the ability to speak. He had strange hair, it was midnight black, like his father's and also the same powers as well.

"Good day, Mrs. Uzamaki!", Yukio greeted with an ever so sweet smile. His brown hair reached his shoulder on his right side but the other was cut shorter. _Kids, _Hinata thought. He had wild hair just like his father. His outfit consisting of a long, almost tail-like scarf, a white shoulder sleeve shirt with a red waistcoat. His white jeans made him stick out, but hey, she wasn't his mom. Yami was dressed in his black sweater jacket, under was his mesh shirt, along with his black pants.

"Is Hyde here?", Yukio asked, still holding his impeccable fanged smile.

Hinata smiled herself, "He's upstairs, boys. Make yourselves at home, we have plenty of food. And can you please try to make Hyde nap a little before you all head out? He hasn't slept in 5 days, anything you say will help."

Yukio and Yami nodded, "Consider the job done." Yukio said as he smirked and climbed the stairs to check on his friend. _You're going to sleep, Hyde, whether you like it or not. _


	9. Keep Dreaming

**ims: I have also said that the first 7 chapters were all backstory. I don't tamper with backstories. Another thing, a False Reality could be any number of things, not just a genjutsu. Say you lead your whole life believing in Santa, then the day comes that you find out he's only a fairy tale. Now, you feel lied to, cheated all because you believed in something just to have it be false. The real story hasn't even begun and I have said that the first 7 chapters were only back stories. Wait and see what this "false reality" is. If you have any more questions, you may review again. Thank you for your time and previous review. **

**Speaking of which, If anybody else has a question, please review and ask. I want to keep you all interested in my story. Thank you for taking the time to read it by the way! To the story!**

* * *

The thumps of their feet against the stairs was soft and quiet. Since training at the ninja academy, all the children knew very well how to sneak, especially Hyde. Yukio and Yami (**Who is Shikamaru and Temari's son, I forgot to add) **walked up the stairs they had gone up and down on hundreds, if not thousands of times. Yukio still held his smile firm on his handsome face and Yami stayed emotionless as they reached the top of the staircase. There were only 3 rooms up here, all of which belonged to Hyde. He had a game room that had every entertaining device you could name, a bathroom, and his room all in this same order. On nights that they spent the night, they would all stay in the game room and play until they fell asleep. They walked down the hall until reaching the final door which contained their victim, Hyde.

Yami opened the door and finally, the voice of Yukio rang out. "HELLLOOOOO THERE HYDEY!", He bubbled as he jumped on his tiny friend.

"What the hell? Why are you guys here?", Hyde asked. He tried to shrug the gripping Yukio off his back but with his tiny size compared to Yukio's he didn't have much of a chance.

"Oh you know just here to torment you. The usual." Yukio said with a wicked grin, making a point to emphasize his fangs. His eyes slanted as he stared down Hyde.

"You haven't been sleeping"

"You haven't stopped being a nuisance."

Yukio smirked at this. They had been best friends since childhood. At one point, even Yukio was smaller than Hyde before growing to a whopping height of 5'11. Yami was still silent by the bedroom door. He slowly walked over to his two friends and rolled his eyes a little. He had his father's personality except he didn't voice himself as often. Yet he spoke now.

"We're here to just hang out a little. Maybe practice a little technique", he said with his monotone voice.

"What technique?" Hyde asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"This one." Yukio said as he grabbed Hyde's shoulders and forced him on the bed. Hyde was shocked but then became angry.

"Get the hell off me, Yukio!"

"No. We're worried about you, so you are doing us and your mother a favor." Yukio said as he held Hyde down. Hyde couldn't push the beast off so he looked over to Yami. Hyde's eyes widened as he saw that Yami was still standing, he just had no features. His entire body was encased in a black skin covering, he looked like a shadow. The shadow walked over to Hyde and simple tapped his forehead. Hyde fell unconscious immediately.

Once asleep, the black shell disappeared off of Yami and revealed him to be extremely worn out, panting for a breath.

Yukio studied him, "Maybe you should rest too. That takes a lot more out of you than you let yourself believe."

Yami nodded and said, "I need to train with it more, it's an amazing power. If I had control of it for longer periods of time, I would be a better ninja." Yukio looked at him, he hardly said so much. He never knew Yami was so dedicated to being a better ninja. Yukio looked at him and declared that he won't do the justu until tomorrow, to prevent strain on his body. Yami nodded his head once more.

"I guess we'll leave, Mr. Sleepy. We did what we needed." Yukio stated as he and Yami walked out of the room and quietly closed the door behind him.

They reached the end of the staircase to find Hinata preparing some food.

"Oh boys, I prepared some snack, would you like some?"

"No thanks Mom, we put Hyde to bed and we're headed out now." Yukio replied with a gently smile. He said mom because after all these years, she was a second mother to him.

Hinata looked at them as if they just dropped from the sky. "You were only up there for a few minutes. How'd you get him to sleep?"

"The persuasion of I is all it took, mom", Yukio winked. He was about to open the front door when Hinata stopped the two of them.

She approached the boys as she pulled them both into a hug, "Thank you very much, boys. I've been so worried about him."

The boys looked at one another, " It was no problem", they both replied. Hinata released them and gave them each some fruit.

"I KNOW you're hungry, Yuki. Yami, you're a growing boy too. Both of you eat this and you may go on your way." The boys smiled at the loving mother of their best friend. They each ate the food given to them as they headed off into town.

"So what do you want to do?" Yukio asked. His friend shrugged so he decided they would just walk around town until they settled for a place. Eventually, they reached the park where they saw Hiroki and Tama Hyuga. They both had Byakugan just like Hyde. Tama was 20 years old and she had trained in becoming a medical ninja. Her byakugan allowed her to save more lives than you could count. She was training under Sakura and she loved the way Sakura had this natural ability to make everything better. She hoped one day that she too could do this. Next they saw Hiroki Hyuga. The lean 19 year old was average. He had short hair that had 3 rather large spikes above his forehead. He was also a lady's man as he was skilled in byakugan and weapons. He and his sister had brown hair that resembled their father's. Having been brought up by Neji, the two were quite mature and serious. They seemed to be enjoying a day off as brother and sister so Yukio decided not to bother them.

They walked throughout the town, already used to the sights from years and years of adventuring. Eventually, Yukio and Yami saw Mikazuki and Setsuko, Yukio's twin sisters. Mikazuki was the same wild spirit as her father. She had green eyes with brown hair while her timid sister had black hair with brown eyes. The twins were out shopping at the time that they were approached by their brother.

"Mika, Setsuko you enjoying your day spending money for things you'll wear for a day?", Yukio asked sarcastically.

"Funny, little brother. I'll be sure to tell dad how you snuck out last night."

Yukio stiffened. "You...uh...I don't know what you're talking about." As the siblings argued back and forth, Yami was on the sidelines with Setsuko. _Think they'll ever shut up? _he asked with his mind.

Since they were both quiet people, they had ways of speaking to each other. This "silent" language was used with facial expressions and body language.

Setsuko looked at her bickering siblings and shrugged, _Probably not. It's in their genes. _

Yami gave a tiny smirk, _You hit the nail with the hammer on that one. _

They continued their conversations until they all decided on going home, as it had gotten dark out.

* * *

Hyde was in the dark. It was too dark, he felt as if he would never see light again. He didn't know where to go or what to do, so he stood still.

_My, my look at you all grown up. _A voice said, startling Hyde. He couldn't speak, he wasn't even sure if he had a mouth.

_Don't worry, it'll all be over soon. _The voice was deep, it was almost impossible to sound soothing but it tried none the less.

_Wake up. _Suddenly, in the midst of the darkness, an eye opened up. The eye wasn't normal, it was red. It was a deep, almost enchanting red that made you want to stare into it. The eye had 3 black markings between the pupil and the eye. Hyde had seen this somewhere... the name of it eluded him at the moment.

Hyde was hit with a hot flash, he felt burned alive. The voice said nothing to comfort him it was pure silence. That's when the name came to Hyde's head.

_Sharingan. _


	10. Wake Up

Hyde flung forward from his bed. He was panting hard and he was in a cold sweat, he felt as if he was about to vomit. The drilling headache in his temples almost made him curse aloud. He had never felt so horrible from a dream before, but something about that "dream" made him question if it was a dream at all. He looked out the window to see the sun rising over the horizon, indicating morning.

_Slept all day, huh?_ He thought as he tried to move himself but his body was as stiff as cardboard. He laid into his bed, moving his joints around until he felt comfortable with walking. He rose up again and took off his clothes to replace them with fresher ones. Once clothed, he walked out of his room. As he walked out, a tasty aroma reached his nose.

_I guess someone is awake before me. _

Hyde walked down the hallway to the stairs and looked around for the cook. He paced down and looked around for his mother, who was usually awake by this time with him. He enjoyed his mornings with his mother, she was so understanding of him. He was quiet, like she said she was when she was younger. Yet, his mother was the shy quiet, his was the "leave me alone" quiet. Nonetheless, he appreciated his mother and loved her.

His father was different. He loved to play with him as a child, but it was when Naruto started to train him and Satoru together is when things changed. Naruto was tough, always making the boys practice and it was usually Satoru who would hardly break a sweat. The only thing Hyde was outstanding at was his speed and his ability to remain quiet, not once had he ever rustled a leaf. Everything else, Satoru beat him at. Jutsu, chakra, and combat. Naruto still loved Hyde, but Hyde had felt like a disappointment compared to Satoru. He never hated his father though, he wanted to get better but as the years went it seemed hopeless. He wanted nothing more than to beat Satoru in combat, but that seemed impossible. It was like a puppy fighting a wolf.

Hyde sighed as he walked into the kitchen, still looking for Hinata. Instead, he saw the Hokage.

"Morning, Hyde! It's about time you got up." Naruto said with a smile as he cracked an egg.

Hyde wanted to roll his eyes. He refrained and instead answered.

"Well I needed sleep, don't you agree?"

Naruto nodded his head, "Yeah and you sure got it! 2 days you've been out like a lightbulb."

Hyde's eyes widened. _2 DAYS? _He had never slept so much in his life. Hyde shrugged the surprise out and decided to make some pancakes, as they were his mother's favorite.

Naruto smiled and said no more as he completed making eggs for his family. Hyde looked over at his father, who had used nearly all of the eggs.

"I know I've been out for awhile, but I'm not that hungry." Hyde said.

Naruto smirked, "It's not all for you, Hyde. Sakura and Satoru are coming over for breakfast today."

Hyde wanted to punch the wall. He didn't mind Sakura, she was the one who did his checkups and cured every illness he'd ever had. She talked to him and he her, they just got along. She was the one that told him that he had died at birth, and well you don't have a bond like that with anyone else.

"Good morning, everybody!", Hinata exclaimed with a smile as she entered the kitchen. She kissed Naruto on the cheek and walked over to her only child.

"Hey there, Sleepy head. About time you woke up, I haven't seen you in 2 days!" Hinata said as she hugged Hyde. Hyde couldn't help but to smile at his mother as he hugged her back.

"Excited for breakfast?"

_Like a person is excited for a colonoscopy._

Hyde decided to NOT say that. "Uh, sure am. I made you some pancakes."

Hinata looked at the boy she loved more than life itself, she was grateful in every way that he was alive and hers.

"Thank you, you know I love your pancakes, just like I love you."

"Geez mom, you can't love me more than a pancake?". Hyde said sarcastically but laughed with it, something he rarely did. His mother truly brought the kid out of him. "Mom, I made you regular, blueberry, strawberry, and chocolate chip!"

"Hyde! You spoil me more than I spoil you!" The two laughed at each other while Hyde filled up Hinata's plate of assorted pancakes.

Naruto stood there, still cooking, _He hardly spoke 2 sentences to me..._

* * *

_Flashback_

_"You have fun at school, okay, Hyde?", Naruto said as he kneeled in front of his youngest. _

_The young boy had small tears at the corners of his eyes. He didn't want to be left alone. He didn't want to leave the safety of his dad. _

_"D-d-daddy... I don't wanna go!", Hyde cried out as he held onto Naruto's leg. _

_Naruto smiled as the boy held on tight, Naruto himself wasn't sure if he was ready to let go. _

_"You listen here, I know you'll have a great day. Believe it! I'll be back here at the end of the day, okay?"_

_Hyde's grip loosened and he looked up at his father with a tear streaked face. _

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise. You go inside now, I'll see you after school."_

_Hyde smiled and let go of his dad. Hyde heard the promise. His dad never broke a promise._

_Hyde went inside of the building and immediately the insults was heard. _

_"He's so small, it's so creepy."_

_"His eyes are different than the other."_

_"I heard he died at birth."_

_These weren't so much as insults as they were just rude remarks. Hyde felt no difference. Each word said was a knife to his body. He hated being small. He hated his eyes being different. He hated being different. _

_The day went on and he shoved his face in the textbooks as to avoid seeing the other kids stare at him. He waited until the clock finally rang, indicating the day was over. Hyde ran as fast as his little legs could take him until he reached the outside. _

_Standing there was the parent he loved with all his heart. Yet, Hyde's face fell. It was his mother. She walked to him and kneeled down, just as his dad had done hours ago. _

_"How wa-"_

_"Where's daddy?", Hyde asked Hinata, not even allowing her to finish. _

_Hinata's smile dimmed. "He went on a mission, it was very important. That's why he couldn't pick you up."_

_Hyde decided that it was okay. His dad would get him another time._

_The next day, Hinata dropped him off. Hyde walked inside to see a kid much larger than himself. He recognized the boy with pale blond hair and ran towards him. _

_"Satoru!"_

_Satoru turned around to see his runt of a brother. Satoru was the popular guy, he couldn't let his "brother" ruin that. _

_"Satoru, hey!"_

_"Get away from me. Freak." Satoru stated as Hyde stopped in front of him. _

_Hyde was shocked and he stood still. His own brother labeled him as everyone else had. The pain he felt was undeniable. A crowd of kids started to huddle around the boys. Satoru felt the eyes on him, he couldn't make a mistake. At 8 years old, Satoru was almost old enough to be a ninja. He didn't want reputation to make him the laughing stock of his class. _

_"There's a reason why dad hasn't picked you up. There's a reason why nobody talks to you. There's a reason why I don't accept you as my brother!"_

_The words stung. Just the weekend before, they played together in the field as their moms watched. Hyde knew why he was doing this. _

_Hyde turned and walked through the crowd, shoving those that wouldn't move themselves. He left the school and caught up with his mom, who was talking to Shizu and Sakura. _

_"Hyde, you're suppose to be in school", she scolded. _

_"Take me home, mom"_

_Hinata looked at the boy. He refused to meet his mother's eyes. Hinata was the only one that noticed the small drops of water gathering around Hyde's feet. Hinata grabbed the boy by the hand and gave a gentle nudge. They began to walk together as the mother and son held hands. _

_"What's wrong, Hyde?"_

_Hinata heard nothing. She couldn't have possibly heard the small boy whisper, _

_"Daddy broke a promise..."_

_Daddy will never know what happened. _

* * *

The kitchen was still cooking when everybody heard the knocks on the door.

Hyde's face straightened when he remembered who waited on the other side of the door.

_Let's get this over with. _


	11. Did You Miss Me?

**I would like to thank you all for venturing into this story so far with me! I'm busy usually on all weekdays and I try my hardest to update you on Hyde. So here it is!**

* * *

Hyde stared as his mother went to answer the door. He watched as she slowly turned the knob, and he grimaced when the door was opened. He looked down but heard his mother greet the morning guests and he glanced up to see Sakura, who smiled at Hyde. Hyde waved back before returning to his kitchen duties, knowing his father couldn't complete the tasks alone.

"Hinata, you're so lucky! Having your son cook for you, a good cook at that, this one here just eats everything in sight." Sakura joked as she watched Hyde carefully slice fruit in a chef like manner.

Hyde heard the heavy footsteps and knew "this one" had entered his home.

"Well, mom, I always thought cooking was kinda girly" the voice joked.

_That voice_, Hyde thought. He disliked that voice. He wanted to kick that voice out of his house and want nothing to do with it ever again. But of course, that wasn't going to happen today.

"Oh, Toru, cooking is a necessary skill. You should have Hyde teach you so you can treat your mom every once in awhile", Hinata said genuinely. Hyde mentally scoffed at his mother for even recommending the brute learn under the runt.

Hyde placed everything on plates and poured juices into cups as his father set up the table. He peeked at the guests and Satoru seemed to be smirking, he knew Hyde would glance and Satoru decided to not make eye contact with Hyde.

Hyde realized that his eye wasn't covered, he looked around until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, Naruto was there with a gentle smile holding his old ninja band. He handed to Hyde and ruffled his hair as he wandered off to the others. Hyde didn't like his hair being played with but he appreciated that his dad knew what to look for. Hyde placed the band over his black pupil so nobody would be staring at him during breakfast. He sighed in frustration when he realized that he was left with the seat directly in front of Satoru.

_Great. _

Hyde grabbed a few plates and bowl filled with food to take them to the table. He hated when Satoru came over. The giant would eat everything in sight and it bothered Hyde that he worked hard on food for everybody and he hardly got a thank you from the one that ate the most.

Thinking of the food, Hyde's stomach growled as he sat down and waited for the rest of the dishes to be placed out. It was loud enough for Satoru to hear and snicker.

"Haven't eaten there, Hyde?", Satoru asked

Hyde met his mother's eyes before Satoru's and he didn't want to start anything in front of her so he decided to not spit poison on Satoru.

"I've been asleep for these past few days, so you could say I'm starved." Hyde's tone was bland, making nobody else join in on the conversation. He wanted nothing more than for Satoru to stop talking.

Thankfully, his dad had finished bringing out the food and everybody was to dig in. Hyde grabbed some blueberry pancakes and bacon while the others fought Satoru for other pieces of breakfast. Hyde glanced at his mom as she reached for her favorite, strawberry pancakes. He couldn't believe his eyes when the "swift" Satoru stole it right as she was about to pick it up.

He laughed and joked about being too slow while Hinata was shocked that she wasn't able to reach her pancake. Still she smiled and replied that she was getting too old for her own good.

Hyde's mouth hung open. He couldn't believe that Satoru would sink so low. It was just a pancake sure, but he took it while knowing full well that Hinata wanted it as well. He couldn't believe the disrespect this punk was getting away with. Hyde hadn't touched his food but he saw that everybody had taken more strawberry pancakes than he had hoped for. His mother was left without her favorite.

Hyde stood up which led to all eyes on him.

"What are you doing there, Hyde?" Naruto asked while stuffing his mouth with eggs.

Hyde, once again, wanted to roll his eyes and remain silent. With the attention on him, he couldn't brush off his whole family.

"Making some more strawberry pancakes, mom didn't get any."

Hinata saw that Hyde hadn't touched anything on his plate yet. She didn't need a pancake, but he needed to eat otherwise malnutrition would take its effect on her son.

"Hy-"

"Make some more for me will ya, buddy?", Satoru interrupted Hinata. His plate was once a mountain, but that was a minute ago. The plate was near empty, it was as if he never had a good meal.

What made it worse was that Satoru was currently devouring a strawberry pancake while talking. Hyde wanted to yell at the idiot, he wanted to decline and force him out of his home. But he couldn't.

Hyde turned around to mix some more pancake batter when Satoru spoke again, "Did you hear me, Hyde? I want some more."

_Shut up. _

"Satoru, leave Hyde alone, He's cooking for Hinata, just eat something else for now.", Sakura stated. Hyde was amused at her comment and liked her a little more now.

"I'm only complimenting his cooking skills. He's better than most girls!", Satoru joked.

"Satoru, enough. Men should learn how to cook as well, I was cooking this morning before Hyde woke up. You should learn how to as well." Naruto said as he put down his fork.

Hyde was surprised at his dad's comment. It made him want to smile but he wasn't good at that with his dad. He remained neutral and poured the batter into the pan.

"Yeah, I know, but HYDE can you make me some more?"

"THAT'S IT!", Hyde bursted while he turned around. He couldn't hold in the frustration.

"You STEAL my MOTHER'S pancake and you want ME to make you more? You've got to be kidding!"

The others were silent as they watched quiet Hyde explode in front of them. Satoru was shocked but then smirked as he saw the runt try to be fierce against him.

_Cute. _

"Hyde, stick a tampon on and get back to cooking"

"SATORU"

_Smack!_

The room was quiet as they saw the bright red mark appear on Satoru's cheek. He himself was surprised at who had slapped him. He held his cheek as he looked over to who was standing next to him.

Hinata.

She was angry. She couldn't have cared less about the pancake, it was the sole fact that Satoru was insulting Hyde in front of her. Whether Satoru liked it or not, she loved Hyde more than she did him. He would just have to accept that.

"Hinata!", Sakura and Naruto shouted in unison.

Hinata turned towards them, "You heard him. He disrespected my son. There was no way in hell I would allow that to happen."

The 17 year old took his hand off his cheek but it still stung like a bee. He remained straight faced and waited. He knew it should be any moment now.

Hyde grinned at knowing his mother was no pushover, it made him that much prouder to call him mom.

"Mo-"

_Now Satoru, _the voice commanded.

Quickly, Satoru grabbed a handful of smoke bombs and deployed them in the kitchen. Everybody was suddenly out of each other's sight as they could hear someone being fought in the kitchen before a door being slammed.

Hyde stayed close to the ground and made his way after the footsteps. He followed out the door but kept it open to release smoke.

There he saw his mother unconscious in Satoru's clutches. He also saw 2 strange looking men, about his parent's age.

"Satoru! What the HELL do you think you're doing?! Let go of her!", Hyde demanded to the three. Satoru remained with his face straight while the other 2 grinned. They knew it was time for the revenge they had waited for.

"Who are you two?", Hyde demanded once more.

The man with shaggy brown hair grinned and said, "Akumabito, kid. What's it to you?"

The other man looked over at Akumabito which caused him to turn silent.

The man with tamed black hair leered at Hyde, causing shivers to run up his spine.

He answered calmly, "If you want her back, you will find us."

The strange 3 disappeared with that last sentence and Hyde was left baffled. He had so many questions but he had known one thing.

That voice was in his dream. The man had Sharingan.


	12. I'll Tell You

**This chapter will be seen in Satoru's view. Anybody want to know what happened to the Satoru we knew? **

* * *

The three men jumped from tree to tree to reach their lair. Satoru held a unconscious Hinata in his arms. He jumped, still dragging behind the other two. He would sneak peeks at Hinata with eyes full of pity and sorrow. He saw a trickle of blood flow out of her mouth. He hadn't meant to hurt her, he was only following orders. They needed Hyde and he would do anything for his mother. Satoru remembered when he was younger, how Hinata would play with him. He saw many pictures of them laughing together and playing. He didn't want to hurt her, he didn't.

"Do you think that tiny kid is really going to find us?", Akumabito asked the other man. If anything, Satoru wanted to beat Akumabito, he was annoying and rude to everybody that approached him. The only one he wasn't snappy to was...

Satoru looked at the other man, he was always so quiet. It reminded him of Hyde almost. Except, this man was different. Stronger, powerful, and evil. Satoru saw the black haired man quickly turn around, and they caught eyes. Satoru heard a sigh and he turned back around, again much like Hyde.

_Hyde. _

Satoru wanted to scowl at the name. Anything to get Hyde out of his life was okay by him. He didn't consider him a brother. Not in the very least. Hyde was nothing more than roadblock in his road. He was constantly compared to the nuisance. When Hyde was born everything changed for the worst in his home life...

* * *

_Flashback _

_"Daddy come play with me!", Satoru pleaded as he held a ball up to his father, who was too busy with Hyde. Satoru was 5 and this was the time that he needed with his father. His mother was always busy healing and he was constantly in the care of his father and Hina. _

_"Satoru, I'm with Hyde right now, maybe later okay?", Naruto replied. Satoru noticed a change in his father these past years. Hyde was 3 years old but still as small as a 2 year old. Naruto's face seemed older, the black circles around his eyes made him look like Uncle Gaara. It made no sense to Satoru. Hyde was his brother and Naruto was also his daddy, why did he get more time with him? Even Hina choose Hyde over him. _

_His mom explained that Hyde was "special" that he couldn't be like the other kids because of his body. Satoru understood but he never truly realized how much this change would affect him. _

_"Satoru, would you come sit with your brother over here while I grab your snacks?", Naruto asked Satoru while pointing at Hyde who was playing in his kiddie pool. _

_Satoru nodded as he sat next to Hyde in the pool. Naruto smiled, "I'll be right out, okay? Don't leave him alone."_

_Satoru looked at baby Hyde who was playing in the water, laughing as the drops landed on his face. The water wasn't deep enough for Satoru to enjoy too so he splashed about. Satoru suddenly heard the noise of walking, he looked over to see his mom, Sakura, in the distance. _

_"Mommy!", Satoru yelled as he jumped out of the small pool, his foot got caught on something and he almost tripped but he regained his composure and ran to his mother. _

_Sakura too began to run to Satoru. _

_"Mommy, mommy! Daddy is inside, he'll be right ou-"_

_"MOVE, SATORU!", Sakura yelled as she ran past him. She ran for the pool but Satoru noticed that nobody was in it anymore. It was weird to him since he was just there with Hyde not a minute before. _

_"Mom?"_

_"NARUTO!", Sakura yelled as she ran to the pool. She stood over it before bending down and picking up something in the water. Satoru ran back to see what before his dad opened the door. _

_Naruto heard the yells and he hurried with the snacks. He looked over at Sakura, who was breathing into the mouth of a fainted Hyde. Naruto dropped the tray and bent down to see what happened. _

_Just as Naruto looked over at Hyde, who was still unconscious, Satoru arrived out of breath. _

_"Dadd-"_

_"What happened here, Satoru? I TOLD you to stay here, didn't I? Why didn't you listen to me?!", Naruto questioned with anger clear in his voice. Naruto had tears running down his cheeks, he was so frustrated, he had only been inside 2 minutes. _

_Sakura lifted her head up and pumped on Hyde's small chest. She placed her ear on his chest to her a small, rhythmic beat. She sighed before turning to Naruto. _

_"Stop yelling at Satoru, Naruto. He's a kid, you're the adult."_

_Naruto looked at Sakura with pain in his eyes. He saw how Hyde was bleeding from his nose._

_Naruto calmed before speaking again, "Why... is he bleeding?"_

_Sakura now had a look on her face. She looked down back at Hyde before answering, "I was coming over here when Satoru saw me... He got up...", she stopped, not knowing how to continue. Naruto waited with a stern face. He was Hyde's father, he deserved to know. But the thing was, was that he was also Satoru's father. _

_"Satoru...kicked him in the face...making him faint in the pool. I ran... I ran and saved Hyde", that was all Sakura was willing to say. _

_Satoru remembered that solid he hit, he thought it was the pool, it was really his brother. _

_"I didn't mean to hurt, Hyde", Satoru pleaded. He needed to be believed. _

_Naruto looked over at his first born and sighed, "Get inside, Satoru."_

_Satoru's eyes widened. _

_"But dad-"_

_"NOW." , Naruto shouted at the young boy, pointing his finger at the door. Satoru gulped and walked past his father. Tears streaked down Satoru's face as he walked to the door and turned around to see his mother looking down, his father looking away, and Hyde with his eyes closed. Satoru sat on the couch and cried at the pain he felt. Satoru looked down at his feet, his father had forgotten about tray that was filled with plates and glasses. They had broken from the fall._

_Satoru was ordered to walk across the broken shards. By his own father. _

_He picked the glass out of his feet and cried silently. He realized that he was inside crying by himself while his mom and dad were caring for his brother who would be okay. _

_Satoru then heard a voice, and since that day he listened to it. _

* * *

**Present**

They were near the base and silence was their only other member. Of course, Akumabito stopped that.

"So what are we going to do with her?" he asked the man next to him. For years, Satoru took orders from this man but he never was given a name.

His black hair reached to his shoulders and it spiked up in the back before being tamed and framing his face. He was lean and muscular and he had that silent personality, something girls would flip for. He had the ruggedly handsome look with his hair covering parts of his eye. Satoru was bigger than him but he was still afraid of the horror this mystery man could unleash.

They approached the base when Akumabito started his usual opening jutsu. Once completed, the door to the base opened.

The trio walked with Satoru still holding on to Hinata. The goons were hanging around as usual and whistled when they saw Satoru with an unconscious woman.

"Damn, Toru, you gettin' some?"

"Little too old for my taste, but whatever floats your boat.

"Wanna share there, buddy boy?"

The goons were all the worst of the worst, they ranged from rapists to murderers. Satoru was disgusted to be in the same room with these low lives but he sucked it up. He had high ranks in this place and they wouldn't mess with him. Some goons nodded at Satoru while others stared at the woman in his hands. He clutched Hinata closer, he didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Can you tell them to back off?"

The man looked at the group with his black, unforgiving eyes and they immediately looked away. Some walked off and others... well the others ran.

Satoru truly feared this figure. With only a turn of his head, people fled in fear. He could only imagine what his real power was. He remembered the one time he disobeyed orders...

He shook the thought out of his head. It hurt just to remember. The feeling of being on fire, it was too much for anyone to bear. His body trembled at the thought of the inferno that engulfed him that day.

At last, they reached the room that was their destination. The man opened it with a swift turn of the knob and walked in. Inside, was a boy and a girl. They looked about 18 years old. The pair turned towards the door and bowed at the man that walked in.

"Father.", they said in unison. The boy was about 6 feet tall and had black eyes. He had midnight black hair, like the father and he looked stern and rugged features. He had one of those superior faces that challenged all those who saw. He intimidated those around them, this unsettling feeling caused Satoru to shake, even though no one noticed.

The girl didn't look much different. She was straight faced but much shorter. She looked about 5'3 and she was beautiful. Her hair was snow white with black tips. Her red eyes startled those around her but they were enchanting, forcing you to look deeper into her eyes. Satoru could say he liked the girl, but fact was she scared him.

"Haruka, Jin. It's time". 4 words. 4 words was all it took for the children to nod. They had been waiting for years, it was time to take action.

Akumabito smirked, he was just days away from the revenge that had taken close to 18 years. The day he was banished, he was also found. Deep hatred fueled him and he followed the voice that promised him glory and revenge. Akumabito was savage, even the worst wouldn't look him in the eyes. His razor sharp teeth with his wild brown hair, he looked like a madman. Satoru had come to the point that he and Akumabito were merely pawns in this guy's eyes. But for some reason, he didn't care.

"Father, do we fetch him or wait until he comes to us?", Jin asked.

"He'll meet you at the grounds." The man said. He was so monotone. So dead.

Jin nodded as he and his sister left the room.

Satoru hadn't realized it but Hinata was slowly coming to. She heard a voice she hadn't heard in years. She was being taken hostage and she heard the conversation enough to understand that Hyde was in danger. As his mother, she was having a breakdown on the inside. She couldn't take on so many people at once, she held still and hoped to make it to a safe place.

The man suddenly turned, "I know you're awake, Hinata."

Hinata opened her eyes, what was the point to hide it. She was a big girl, she could handle herself. What scared her most was who the voice belonged to. She hadn't seen nor heard from him in decades, but she could never forget.

"Sasuke, what are doing here?", Hinata asked, she wasn't afraid until she glanced around the room. Satoru was restraining her, Sasuke was about 5 feet away and the figure to his direct left...

Hinata's eyes widened she couldn't believe her eyes. She couldn't believe anything now. In front of her, snarling at her, was Akumabito. The man that abused her for years until Naruto banished him from the leaf village.

Akumabito walked forward, emphasizing each step, "Miss me, sweetie?" he asked as he put his face in front of hers.

"Screw you." Hinata muttered. He was a sick dog, she wanted nothing more than to kick his ass.

He snickered , "Aw, baby, I knew you missed me."

Hinata stared him down and chose not to respond. She was adding gasoline to the flame, she would not participate in his games.

She glared at Sasuke, " What are you planning to do with Hyde, Sasuke?"

He leered back at the woman, "Isn't it obvious? I'm taking back my son. The one to destroy the leaf village."

Hinata looked at him in disbelief, "Hyde is not your son, Sasuke. He's mine and Naruto's."

Sasuke wanted to chuckle at this but instead he smirked. An evil smirk came across his face.

"You're as naive as when I met you, Hinata. Even now, you don't understand the simple clone jutsu."

Hinata froze. He was lying. He was not Hyde's father, he was a liar. Naruto was Hyde's father.

"It explains the black pupil, he is my only child like this. Hyde is unique, one of a kind. He has both Sharingan and Byakugan. He is my weapon. He is my spawn." Sasuke sneered.

"You're lying! You sick...sick human being!", Hinata yelled.

"Fight it all you want, I am the father of Hyde. And I'll tell you exactly how."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER. Don't you guys hate me? :D**


	13. Confused

Naruto ordered all his friends from his childhood to reunite at his home. He had to use his friends to succeed in this mission that lay before him. He welcomed the families that entered his home. Sakura, Kiba, Shizu, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, Choji, Lee, Shino, and his wife Hana. The children of the families waited patiently outside, playing or catching up. The older kids like 17 year old Yami took care of the one year old daughter of Shino and Hana, Masako, and Shikamaru and Temari's two year old son, Sora.

Naruto stood in front of those that supported him for many years, he wanted to smile but his predicament wouldn't allow any joyous mood for him.

Naruto gulped before he began to speak, "I know you guys are wondering what exactly I have in mind."

"Naruto", Neji asked, "where is Hinata?"

Naruto wanted to cry then and there. He looked over at Hyde, who was sitting in the back, away from the crowd.

"That's... that's what I'm here to tell you all."

"Well, what is it, Naruto?", Kiba asked

"This morning... Hinata was kidnapped by...", He couldn't continue. His first child had caused so much grief for him and Hyde today. He didn't know what to think or what to do.

"Satoru. Hinata was kidnapped by Satoru.", Sakura finished, looking down shamefully. What had she done wrong with him?

Hyde looked at Sakura and felt sorry. What was it like to know that your own child could betray his family and village like this.

"And 2 others" , Hyde pipped up, causing all the heads to turn to him. He had his father's band on so he was fine with people looking at him.

"2 men awaited Satoru outside. One revealed himself as a man named Akumabito. The other... he looked familiar but I don't know his name." Hyde explained to the people in his house.

The men and women quieted at that name. Everybody knew who he was and what injustices he had committed. Yet, Hyde didn't.

"What did this guy look like?", Neji persisted. His cousin was gone. The one person he swore his father he would protect and he was failing. He needed his cousin safe as to not vain his deceased father.

Hyde got up, just as he did hours before, and went into the living room and walked to the table his mother placed pictures on. He looked at the one that held the answer to everyone's question.

He picked up his father's old team photo. The one he got the idea of covering his eye from his dad's old sensei. He saw his Aunt Sakura, Kakashi, and his youthful dad. There was one person he asked about as a child but never got an answer.

"It was this man." He pointed to the black haired child and everybody let out a gasp. He still had no idea who he was but he had a bad feeling about what he had done.

"Sasuke has come back, guys." ,Naruto revealed, "and I need all of your help to bring back Hinata safely and soon. We were going to tell Hyde and Satoru this morning at breakfast...but that didn't go to plan..."

"What were you going to tell me?", Hyde asked his father, he hadn't told him anything before now.

Naruto looked at Hyde and gave a small smile, "Well at 36 years old... your mom is pregnant. Sakura gave us the news about a week ago and we wanted to tell you and Satoru together."

Hyde froze. _I'm going to be a big brother?_ He always wanted a younger sibling, but as he grew up he never thought he'd see the day. Now he wanted his mother back more than ever, he could only imagine what his dad was going through.

Hyde looked around as everybody was piecing together the information. Everybody looked so sullen, so hopeless. Hyde looked around and grew angry.

"Are you _KIDDING_ me? My _MOTHER_ is _PREGNANT_ and _MISSING_ and _YOU ALL_ sit here in _MY HOUSE_ feeling _SORRY_ for yourselves?! _WHAT_ _KIND OF FRIENDS MUCH LESS PEOPLE ARE YOU_?" ,Hyde screamed at those around him.

The ninjas around him sat there and took the scolding from the boy, he had much anger built up inside and besides, what argument did they have against him?

Neji stood up, "He's right. We will do nothing to save Hinata if we sit around here.", he looked at Naruto, "What do we need to do?"

Naruto didn't know what to say. He himself had no plan to retrieve his wife and unborn child.

"Okay. here is what we are going to do. Separate into teams of three. One one team will be me, my dad, Uncle Neji, and Shikamaru. Team 2 will be Kiba, Shizu, Shino, and Hana. Team 3 will be Temari, Aunt Tenten, Sakura, Ino, and Choji. Leave all of your children in this house, in case something happens to them the older ones will protect and tend to the others. There is more than enough food for all the kids, and it will only be temporary. I want Team 2 deployed one hour after we leave and Team 3 an hour after Team 2. Everybody got that?", Hyde said everything he wanted done and people were shocked by the fact that he had spoken so much and taken charge. This kid meant business.

Neji smirked at the child, he normally wouldn't take orders from a child but this was his nephew and quite frankly, he was making more sense than Naruto. Neji walked to Naruto's side as everybody was heading outside to see the direction the men had left when they took Hinata.

"You've got a good kid here, Naruto. He knows what to do." , Neji complimented and Naruto showed another smile.

"I'm more proud than I can say."

* * *

Hinata scowled at Sasuke.

"There's not one thing you can say that would leave me to believe Hyde is YOURS."

Sasuke snickered at her strong will to not believe his truth. "No, no. Hyde is _ours."_, he said. Sasuke needed her to break.

"Think what you want! But no matter what you say, Naruto is Hyde's dad. HE was there for him for every year of his life. You are nothing but a parasite and you live to destroy other's happiness! Like HELL I'll believe anything you say about MY son.", Hinata yelled. She was having no more of these lies. She hated everything about Sasuke, but nothing more than his will to believe that Hyde was his.

Sasuke was growing tired at her defiance, "Oh yeah? Did Naruto SAVE Hyde's life when he was born?! Did you?! If it weren't for your carelessness, Hyde wouldn't have DIED. I'M the person that brought Hyde back, he was as good as DEAD. You, his MOTHER, are the sole reason he is premature!"

Hinata cried. She wasn't believing him about him being Hyde's dad, but it was true. Hyde died at birth because of a mistake. _Her_ mistake. But he was brought back to life, though they never figured out how. They just knew it was a miracle.

"You want to know? I was watching over you one day with my oldest daughter, Rei. Usually I was with Akumabito or I went alone, but that day she wanted to come along to see how her little brother was doing. Sadly, I relented and allowed her to."

Sasuke looked Hinata dead in the eyes and sent everybody else out. It was only him and her, Hinata could fight one on one but something nagged her to keep listening. As he explained that part, she clutched her stomach and hadn't realized it. Sasuke did.

"Anyway, we couldn't barge into your house so we waited. From the window, we could hear and see what was going on. When Sakura held Hyde, it didn't look like he made it. Months and months wasted from your ignorance!", Sasuke yelled ,"You allowed your first child to die. Well, Rei wouldn't have that. You probably didn't notice that slight chill, but Rei had turned invisible using her main jutsu. She used the One's Own Life Reincarnation jutsu to give her life for her brother. You have nobody to thank but my daughter."

Hinata paused. She sensed sincerity in his voice, the way he choked up, he had this daughter Rei. For some reason, she wasn't here now when Jin and Haruka had left.

"Show... show me a picture of Rei."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, "You doubt me, don't you. Fine. Call me a liar, but Rei was alive. She gave her life for Hyde and you must think it's a sick joke if I'm not taking him back. If I don't then my precious first born would have died for nothing. As a parent, you know I can't let my daughter's death be in vein.", Sasuke said. Hinata watched, at one point or another, Rei HAD been alive; Sasuke was still upset by her death.

Hinata got up but Sasuke didn't care. He had his fist clenched and his eyes seemed every more unforgiving.

"Sit down.", He ordered Hinata after seeing her getting up. She continued to walk toward him, which made him angry.

Before he could open his mouth, she wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug.

Sasuke snapped out of it and pushed her onto the couch.

"Don't touch me, don't forget who is in charge. Now stay there before I kill your child just like you killed mine.", He said, looking at her.

Hinata hadn't realized it but she had been clutching her stomach this entire time. _Damnit. _

"Lucky for you, I actually _care_ about kids. You know what they say, they are our future.", he smirked. "If you do anything, just remember how it affects it's and your future."

He was about to walk through the door before he turned around, "And that is Naruto's child, by the way. Better be careful around here, thugs aren't afraid to rough you up."

He slammed the door. Hinata looked around the room. She was stuck here whether she liked it or not.

* * *

Hyde led the group of men in the direction he saw the men disappear. They jumped from tree to tree to tree in silence. Hyde and Neji had their Byakugan activated, looking miles forward to see if they could find any trace of a human being.

Finally, after 45 minutes of traveling, Neji spoke, "I see 2 people up ahead in the field, about 2 miles."

Hyde's blood boiled, they would be there soon. He sped up in front of the group.

"Hyde, slow down.",Shikamaru said. "We will all be there."

Hyde wanted to yell at Shikamaru but he swallowed the anger. He would let it out against Akumabito and Sasuke. He learned about Hinata's past with Akumabito and he was going to make him pay for what he did with his mother. Sasuke... well he had a few choice words for him too.

The entered the perimeter of the field, they saw 2 figures in the distance. One was extremely short, so he knew these weren't the men that he wanted to beat. He sighed and slowed down as the 4 men walked to the pair.

"About damn time", the man said. Hyde noticed he was almost as tall as Satoru. He had black hair and eyes, almost like a replica of Sasuke.

"Your Sasuke's son.", Hyde stated.

The man sneered, "That's something we have in common, little brother."

Hyde froze, "_What?"_

The small girl next to the guy smiled, "Hey Hyde! It wasn't very nice of you to bring these guys, father wanted to talk to you _alone."_

Hyde stood there confused. Even Naruto was puzzled.

The girl smiled warmly as if they were long lost friends, "I'm Haruka and don't mind Jin, he's always like that. Come on, brother, we're going home now."

Hyde turned to the men beside him, "Anyone have _ANY_ idea what's going on?"

* * *

**Oh snap Hyde, what are you going to think about the next chapter... Ha. Haha. **


	14. Decisions

Setsuko and Mikazuki stood next to each other, discussing what the adults had told them. Hyde, the Hokage, Neji, and Shikamaru had left. They wondered out loud farther away from the other kids.

"Did you see Hyde? He looked really angry, I wonder why.", Mikazuki asked her sister. Setsuko looked at her sister with her eyebrows raised. Her sister always talked about Hyde now her sister was genuinely worried about him.

Setsuko wasn't stupid, she knew how her sister felt about him.

"You like Hyde, Mika" , Setsuko told her younger sister. She noticed how Mika's cheeks became furiously red. Setsuko smirked at her sister's fidgeting. _God, I love doing that. _

Mika didn't like how her sister smiled at her moment of embarrassment. She decided that this was a good moment to counter.

"Yeah, well you _love _Yami. Don't think nobody notices how _you_ flush and giggle when y'all have your little silent conversations."

Setsuko had the self control to actually not react like her sister did. She looked Mika in the eyes and said nothing.

"Hey, Yukio, Yami, come over here!", Setsuko yelled over to the two boys who had been taking care of the smaller children. The boys walked over to her, carrying little Masako and Sora.

"What's up, Suko?", Yukio asked as he trotted over with Masako on his back.

"Where did Hyde go?", Mika blurted.

"On a mission, his mother is missing. A group, including my father, were sent out to find my aunt", Hiroki stated as he walked up to the small group. He and Tama were the oldest so they were to not leave the children's side.

"Mom is missing?", Yukio questioned. He wondered what kind of messed up monster would do such a low life thing.

"My aunt is also pregnant, so we are hoping for her safe return", Tama added.

Not only was she missing, but she was pregnant. This just kept getting worse and worse for everybody in the situation. Mika looked down to her feet, _so that's why he is upset. _She had always liked Hyde but she was always too shy to say something about it. She pledged herself that she would tell him how she felt when he got back. She still remembered that day by the pond...

"I hope they all get back soon...", Mika whispered. Whether she liked it or not, she _really_ hoped that Hyde got back soon.

* * *

Hyde glared at the two people in front of him. He was seriously confused at the things that came out of their mouth.

"What are you two talking about? Hyde is my cousin's son. I suggest you stop believing whatever Sasuke has told you", Neji recommended to the two. Eyeing them as if they were drooling lava.

Jin scoffed at how Neji was trying to say things that he didn't know, "Sorry there, buddy, but Hyde is my father's son. Screw that guy", Jin pointed at Naruto, "you thought he was yours? Ha."

Naruto gave a disbelieving look at the boy. "Who are you to tell me that Hyde isn't mine? Son, I'm sorry but whatever Sasuke tells you is a lie." Naruto calmly stated, acting out of hand wouldn't help the situation.

"Don't call me son! I'm not yours._ Hyde _isn't yours. You naive fool! Just give us Hyde and we will get you your ignorant wife", Jin yelled. He was tired waiting for Hyde to join them and yet he couldn't come back to his father empty handed.

"I'm NOT Sasuke's son! The man is a monster, a disgrace of a human being. Nothing you can tell me will make me think any differently."

Hyde was tired of this. He didn't want to be in the same sentence as the beast they called Sasuke.

Haruka stepped in front of Jin with a smile on her face, Hyde hadn't realized it but she had those enchanting red eyes that he saw in his dreams, Sharingan.

He heard a voice in his mind,_ Look into my eyes._

He looked straight into Haruka's eyes, he couldn't help it. He was forced to look at the red orbs. It then seemed like he had become hypnotized, he had no thoughts anymore.

_Take off the band over your left eye. _

Hyde reached for the band that covered his black eye, _No no no no no no no no no. _He couldn't help it. He pulled the band off, revealing the eye he was cursed with as a baby. He knew that everybody had seen the eye before so he was fine with it being exposed, he just didn't like these new people seeing it. The gasps he heard made him worry though, there had to be something wrong with his eye. The only people that weren't surprised were the people that claimed they were his brother and sister. Hyde got the feeling that they changed something about his eye.

"H-Hyde...", Naruto stuttered. He saw as his son removed the band to reveal a red eye, similar to that of Sasuke and Haruka's.

"You have Sharingan...", Neji explained to Hyde, who was looking confused.

"I have _what?_", Hyde asked desperately. No, it wasn't possible. They thought his black eye came from an incomplete Byakugan. He never had sharingan in his life!

Haruka stood there, still smiling. Jin watched as the fools pieced together the truth, it was like watching birds finally find the bread crumbs. He sighed because even then, it still seemed like they were fighting it.

"Will you idiots stop looking at my brother like he's a mutant? It's Sharingan, not a deformity", Jin shrugged. He watched as Hyde looked him straight in the eye.

"You are _not_ my brother. I've never seen you before in my _life_ and you show up now thinking you're just going to take me? Bullshit ", Hyde finished. He had impressed Jin, he could tell because somehow, his eyes softened and the sides of his mouth rose a little.

"Cute, kid. But you know the truth when you see it. Father's children are not in any way stupid.", Jin complimented, or so Hyde thought.

"Hyde, I want to go home. Can you leave them please? Or will we have to forcefully remove them from your side?", Haruka asked, she licked her lips. This girl had more power then she let in on and she was itching to let it out.

Jin smirked, he liked the second choice, these people were annoying. "Don't make Haruka upset, Hyde. Or they will be removed. Permanently."

Hyde glanced at Haruka, she smiled and bounced herself on her toes. Hyde, for some reason, was really afraid of this girl. She made him do physical actions with just a thought.

Hyde stiffened, they promised the return of his mother if he went with them. His little brother or sister was being housed inside of her right now, he _needed_ her to be safe. He looked over at Naruto and the men around him. They wore hard faces and were glaring at Jin and Haruka. Hyde had his hands tied, he stepped forward.

"Where's my mother?"

Haruka smiled when she saw him take a step, the men in his circle clearly were _not _happy about this.

"Hyde! What are you doing?", Naruto asked. He saw as his son stepped forward without saying a word before asking about Hinata.

"Dad, calm down." , Hyde ordered. He had a plan, his dad just needed to zone in on it.

"No, Hyde. I lost Satoru, your mother, and your unborn sibling today. You're the only thing I have left, you can't leave." Naruto voiced as he stepped forward as well. Hyde turned his head before Haruka's steps caused him to turn back.

Haruka pouted, "Hydey, tell him to back away before I _make _him."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "I'm Hokage of the Leaf Village, it won't be easy to- WOAH!" Naruto was thrown against a tree by an unseen force. Haruka grew an evil grin and Jin watched, slightly amused.

Jin shook his head, "Don't mess with Haruka, she's a prodigy." Haruka still grinned, her eyes seemed to brighten even more.

Neji eyed the girl, she was a prodigy? Such power in _her_? It didn't matter the doubts he had minutes ago but she had just proven immense power by nearly knocking Naruto out with the force she created. He stood still to not cause any more damage. Shikamaru was smart enough to do the same, they were to far for him to use Shadow jutsu, plus it was the middle of the afternoon. He was near useless.

Naruto slouched against the tree with a slight blood flow coming from his head, _That's going to hurt tomorrow. _He had the wind knocked out of him, he had to rest a minute before getting to his feet. He limped to Hyde, slowly as to not cause another throw of his body.

Haruka watched_. Such useless pawns, it would do well to rid the world of them. _She watched, still sporting a grin as the "Hokage" tried to straighten his body. Next time, she would throw his body not as softly. She only threw him soft because killing him would hurt Hyde and not persuade him to join them.

Hyde was afraid, truly afraid. He felt a strong wind pass him only for his father to be hurled into a tree, nearly cracking it in half. She was nobody to mess with, he got the feeling that she was stronger than Jin. Yet that didn't mean he was a walk in the park. These children were both strong and this scared the living daylight out of Hyde.

_These beasts have my mother, I can't make them angry. _

Hyde held back his feeling and tried to make his face as straight as he could possibly could but his shaky steps showed his nervousness. Naruto's eyes widened as he watched Hyde make his way to the monsters inside of human bodies.

"Hyde, don't go." Naruto begged, he could handle the pain of nearly breaking his spine on a tree but the pain of losing _everyone_ that mattered to him would break him. His childhood loneliness was not something he _ever_ wanted to go back to.

Hyde wanted to stop. To turn back and seek refuge behind his father and the team. Team 2 was to arrive in about 20 minutes, but nobody could stall that long before Haruka started to fling more of them around like toys.

"I'm going. _Naruto_.", Hyde emphasized his father's name. He had to show that he was going to cut connections with him. Using his first name was a step. He had to worry about the hostages Sasuke had, he couldn't worry about his father right now. He had to man up to the challenge. He wanted to be a big brother his little brother or sister could look up to, running away would not help anyone.

Naruto watched as Neji and Shikamaru picked him up. The last person he loved just walked out in front of his face. The pain... the pain of watching it made him want to unleash the demon harboring inside his body.

_Let me out, let me out. _The fox chanted. Naruto couldn't, he wasn't sure if he could ever tame it if the fox became loose. He held on to his humanity.

_They will be back. _He pledged to himself. No matter what, he would get everybody back. He watched with pain filled eyes as Hyde walked to the children of his old friend.

"Hydey!" Haruka yelled as he jumped on Hyde, hugging him.

"Don't call me that.", Hyde said coldly. Yukio was the only one that called him that, even then he didn't want to answer to it. He didn't want to be called "Hydey" by a stranger.

"You promised me my mother", Hyde glared at Jin. Jin smirked as he nodded slightly.

"I did", he replied. Jin watched Hyde intently, he knew that Hyde was going to do this. The bond with his mother was his fatal flaw.

"Then give her back", Hyde demanded. Jin snapped his fingers.

"She's at home, in her room."

Hyde widened his eyes. _Teleportation?_ Hyde wondered if his mother was really safe.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Hyde questioned, he wasn't going with these people for no reason.

Jin gave a slight nod at Haruka and Hyde noticed the brightness in her eyes once more.

_All Seeing. _

Hyde was at home, his parents room to be exact. He looked out the window, seeing Yukio, Yami, Setsuko, Mika, Masako, Sora, Tama, and Hiroki in a group together. He heard a noise from behind him. He saw his mother laying there, surprised she was at home.

She looked around, confused. She got up and ran out the room before Hyde was returned to the field.

He wondered how Haruka did it. He would be sure to ask her about it later, no matter how perky she was, he had to try to be closer to her and Jin.

"Finally, God what a bother. Let's go, Hyde, Haruka." Jin said as he raised his arms behind his head and turned around to walk away.

"Let's go, Hydey!", Haruka yelled as she grabbed onto Hyde's hand. Man, she was strong. One tug and Hyde was forced to move.

"Don't think about doing anything, one thing and I'll put your mother back in that hellhole." Jin warned.

Hyde didn't look back as they walked away from the field, away from his home and friends.

"I wouldn't dream of it", he muttered.

Naruto saw the trio disappear. He couldn't stand on his own two feet. The wind still hadn't returned to him otherwise he would be screaming his heart out telling Hyde to stop.

"Be strong, Naruto", Neji comforted, "Hyde is a smart man, he knows what to do."

Naruto sat there, staring at the trees.

_So this is what it's like to truly lose everything._


	15. Found

Hyde had to hand it to Jin and Haruka, they sure knew how to hide a base. He could have sworn that they had ran for about an hour, they took so many twists and turns, he wasn't even sure if _they _knew where they were going. Nonetheless, they ran and jumped, surprise covered Jin and Haruka's faces as he kept up with the two.

"Impressive", Jin remarked this sounded like a compliment to Hyde so he took it.

Without looking at Jin, Hyde replied, "Speed was one of the only things I excelled at as a ninja." Jin nodded slightly and looked forward once more. Hyde glanced around from the corner of his eye, Jin still looked stone cold while Haruka maintained a smile on her innocent face. Hyde wondered their potential, they were powerful and fast. Clearly, they were menacing foes if challenged. Hyde noted the power, he would try to gain their trust to see if they had any major weaknesses but as of now, he was stumped.

"Hydey, what was your life like?", Haruka asked. She knew that they still had time before returning home, plus she wanted to know more about her brother's life.

Hyde was slightly amused at her question. She said _was_, as if they were taking him to his demise. Which they probably were.

He looked down, somewhat defeated, "My life was pretty... hectic. I had few friends, others rejected me because of Satoru. I stopped getting along with... Naruto when I turned 6.", Hyde admitted. He didn't feel like he had to lie, he felt safe. Somewhat.

Now it was time for Haruka's attitude to dim.

"Yeah... Satoru has pretty much been forced into doing that. He didn't like how he was treated by his father because he put all his attention into you."

Hyde wanted to make a snide remark but something about her face made him swallow the poison wanting to leak from his mouth. He noticed how her face got red, he wondered what she was thinking.

"My life wasn't easy either, Hyde. Dad left me with my mom, he didn't come back until he caught wind that I was a prodigy. Until that day, I was rejected by _everybody. _I was the freak of the school. Nobody wanted to get to know the real me, quite frankly nobody cared about me. My eyes made those near me squirm with discomfort, they knew who my father was before I did. Mom hardly mentioned him, she was discarded when she gave birth to me. Don't think you're the only one mistreated.", she stated with a small river of tears decorating her face. Hyde felt bad for Haruka. At least he had his parents and friends that stood by his side since birth. She had nobody, well almost nobody. She had Jin and Sasuke now, she may have him too soon.

"What's your story, Jin?", Hyde asked, curiosity took over him. He almost forgot how frightening Jin looked.

Jin sighed but he wouldn't face the other two. His eyes narrowed debating what to say, he sighed once more.

"Dad kept me because my birth caused my mother to die. Never met her, never loved her. Same with dad, I do what he says and he gives us a home. Simple enough", Jin shortly stated.

Hyde was slightly shocked, he loved his mom. He couldn't imagine his life without her, or Naruto for that matter. He was only with them in exchange for the safety of his mother and sibling. He realized that Jin never had these things. He never felt the comfort of his mother, his dad was cold hearted, and he had no true siblings. If anything, Hyde guessed that the only person he cared for was Haruka. Even that could be wrong.

Eventually, they stopped right in front of a base of a mountain. Hyde was sure that if he went to the top, he could see his house.

"I think we got lost?", Hyde said aloud. Earning a smirk from Jin and Haruka giggled a little.

"No, silly, this is our home.", Haruka chuckled. She put her hands in front of her and Hyde noticed that she was preforming a jutsu. She intertwined her hands and began moving them in a fast motion. Hyde couldn't believe the speed she was performing this jutsu! Finally, she ended with her finger pointed up as the other hand created a base.

Hyde heard a low rumble and the wall of the mountain slowly opened, boulders falling but landing nowhere near them. Jin and Haruka walked forward into the widening opening of the base, leaving Hyde speechless.

"You coming, Hyde?", Jin asked roughly. They went all this way and he paused because a mountain opened? This guy didn't know the definition of "out of the ordinary". Hyde gulped and walked forward, it looked like his dream that he had so many night ago. He was walking into deep darkness which caused him to shake a little. He slowly walked forward, following close to Haruka but far enough to prove that he wasn't afraid. They walked farther into to hole and the mountain began to close in on itself once more. Hyde walked straighter but he couldn't shake the fear that crept up on him. The closing of the mountain made him feel as if he was destined to never see the outside world again. He decided it was worth it, he saved his mother and sibling. Maybe they would tell him or her the story of Hyde, but then again that pain would be too unbearable.

They walked in silence, eventually it got so dark Hyde wasn't able to see the faces of Jin and Haruka. He shivered, _when did it get so cold_? He hadn't realized it but there was an area of his arm that was warm. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness and he could see Haruka's small figure next to him. Her arms wrapped around his, as if trying to comfort herself.

"You okay, Haruka?", Hyde asked. Her grip was tight but it comforted him as well, so he allowed it.

"It's dark in here, I _really_ don't like the dark", she replied. For her being older than him, she was awfully childish.

Hyde couldn't see but he could hear Jin give a tiny chuckle, "She does the same thing with me."

They walked until reaching a light, then it seemed like they walked into a town. There were men everywhere, tough, sick looking men that wouldn't think twice about mugging or killing innocent people. Hyde shuddered from the stench of evil that came from the maniacal men. He held Haruka closer, he had no idea why but he felt like he needed to. Haruka gave a light giggle, but didn't reject Hyde, she knew that they had barley met but she had really felt a brother in him. She knew the thugs wouldn't do anything to her, she scared them all but she wasn't going to tell Hyde that.

"This way", Jin instructed as he led his way down a hall. Hyde released his hold on Haruka, seeing as there were no more men about. She stepped away and kept her ever so happy smile. Hyde walked behind Jin as he stopped in front of a rather large door.

Jin put his hand on the doorknob but decided not to turn it. He looked at Hyde, "Listen, you might hate him but don't disrespect Dad. Don't do anything stupid or you will pay for it dearly."

Hyde's insides froze, was this guy so scary that even Jin decided to warn him? Jin turned the knob and opened it wide enough for the three to enter. Jin walked in coldly, leaving the other two outside.

Hyde couldn't move his legs, he felt sick. He was meeting the man that was claiming to be his father? Not only that, but this man was an evil person that would manipulate and dispose of anybody.

Haruka tugged on Hyde's sleeve and she smiled encouragingly, yet Hyde still couldn't find himself to move.

Before Haruka could say anything, a voice erupted from the room.

"Come in, Haruka, Hyde.", the low, cold voice ordered. Hyde thought Jin had a cold voice but this voice... this voice was chilling. His hair stood up and he felt as if this man's voice were icicles being launched at his body. Haruka tugged Hyde's sleeve again but this time forced him into the room.

The room was rather large, it had beds and couches. Fresh food was on the table, Jin had already sat down with an apple and began to twirl it in his hands.

Hyde saw him then. The man was tall, shorter than Satoru, but still tall. His menacing black eyes challenged those around him. His posture immediately gave you the feeling that he was superior and there was nothing you could do about it. His hair was as dark as the mountain entrance. He glared at Hyde, sizing him up.

"Hyde", the man remarked. Hyde wasn't sure if he had a heart or a black hole. He was going with the black hole.

"Sasuke", Hyde replied with a shaky voice. He couldn't hide the fear no matter how hard he tried.

Sasuke gave a slight grin, or at least he guessed it was a grin. The corners of his mouth rose just only a bit.

"Well then, it's time to get to work", Sasuke said, the chilly feeling being returned to the room.

Sasuke turned and was about to exit from another door when Haruka spoke up.

"Daddy...can I talk to you alone?", Haruka asked quietly. Sasuke turned back around and gave a slight nod, _so that's where Jin got it from. _Haruka rushed off with Sasuke and they walked down the hall. Hyde heard slight murmurs but couldn't make out what they were saying. He only saw Haruka speaking with clear worry on her face. Sasuke replied and sent a small glance at Hyde.

_Oh God. They are talking about me. _

He walked over to Jin and sat down in the table as well. He picked up an orange and began to peel, occasionally peeking at Sasuke and Haruka, who were still talking.

"Don't bother trying to find out what they are saying", Jin remarked, still twirling the apple.

Hyde sighed, "What exactly do you want with me?"

Jin leered at the apple, unsure how to answer Hyde or to even answer at all. Hyde didn't annoy him but still, he was new.

"That's for dad to tell you", Jin replied, bored and still gazing at the green, shiny apple he held in his hands. Hyde wondered why he just didn't go ahead and bite the damn thing.

Hyde huffed, "Seriously? You-...you know what, just forget it."

Jin lifted an eyebrow as he finally took a bite of the apple. Hyde was getting red in the face and he had some ideas as to why, but he wanted Hyde to grow closer to him before the reason for his birth was revealed.

"Where's the bathroom?", Hyde asked, still annoyed at Jin.

Jin swallowed the apple he was chewing, "Down the hall, last door." Jin wasn't worried about Hyde leaving now, he didn't know the jutsu, he was stuck here. Hyde got up and walked out the door before anybody could tell him to sit back down. He needed to wash his face, anything to get the anger out of him.

He walked down the hall, it was dimly lit and it made him wonder if these people were vampires. He walked down the hall until he reached the door.

He opened it and nearly fell to his knees. There on the couch was his sleeping mother. Jin had lied to him about taking his mother back, so had Haruka. He was just beginning to feel comfortable around the two and _this_ is what they lied to him about?

He ran until he stood at the side of his mother, he shook her to wake her from her daze.

"Mom! Wake up!", Hyde whispered. He didn't want to attract attention to the room.

Hinata opened her eyes and saw a face her heart had been aching to see since this morning.

"Hyde,sweetie, WHY are you here?", she asked. She missed him and Naruto so much but for God's sakes, Hyde WAS here in this hell.

Hyde looked annoyed and looked around the room, "They tricked me here. I exchanged myself for you."

Hinata was proud that her son did such a unselfish thing. It made her feel happy, until she remembered where they were.

Hinata grew a straight face, "Hyde you need to get out of here, don't worry about me."

"Mom, no. I'm not leaving you and...", Hyde started before he placed a hand on his mother's stomach. Her eyes bulged, _God damnit WHY did he have to know now?_

Hinata sighed, she wasn't getting rid of him now.

She looked Hyde in the eye, "Hyde, if they find you in here, you or your little brother and sister may be in danger. Get out, please, and be a good boy for me okay?" Hinata gave a small smile at her son.

Hyde looked down. She was right, they couldn't find him in here. He walked up to his mother and gave her the biggest hug he possibly could and he gave her a small kiss on the cheek. He never wanted to leave the safety that his mom's presence provided him...but he had to for his and her safety. He crept back out of the room and closed the door as silently as possible.

"You weren't suppose to be in there."


	16. Deal

Eventually, Group 2 came and they found their Hokage on the ground with a dead look in his eyes. Neji and Shikamaru tried to hold him up but Naruto wasn't even attempting stand on his own.

"Hey, what happened?", Kiba asked quietly. Shino and Hana stood to the side and said nothing. Shizu peeked behind Kiba's back and stood out. She saw Naruto not even have the will to stand and she whispered into Kiba's ear. Kiba stiffened and looked around and called over Shikamaru, he handed his weight to Neji and walked over.

"What do you want?", Shikamaru asked, his voice even more bland than usual.

Kiba looked over to Neji and Naruto and lowered his voice to not cause a scene.

"Where's Hyde?"

"Gone, Kiba, He is GONE, okay?!", Naruto yelled from Neji's hold. Kiba was surprised at the outburst and didn't know how to respond. Kiba forgot the demon hearing that Naruto possessed and mentally slapped himself.

"Naruto, you need to calm down. Yelling at Kiba won't do anything to solve our predicament", Neji scolded. Naruto looked at him with beastly eyes.

"Is _your_ family entire family gone? Did your son just walk away from you, ignoring your pleas? Did your oldest child betray you and his village? NO? Then leave me _alone_." Naruto yelled at everybody in the field. He was about to lose it and nobody had a thing to say. He busted through Neji's arms and as he turned to walk away, he fell to the floor.

"Hana and Shikamaru, can you take him back to the village? He will be of no help to us in this condition." Shizu said aloud as she walked to Naruto's unconscious body.

"You...knocked him out?", Neji asked dumbfounded. In all these years, nobody besides Kiba had a clue what Shizu's jutsus were. If she had the power to knock a Hokage unconscious, what could she really do?

Shizu nodded with a small smile. Kiba would normally brag about the power of his wife, but now was not the time.

"I did. When he wakes up, I want to try to have his family back. So Hana and Shikamaru, take him back. Kiba,dear, we're going to need your sense of smell. Neji, Byakugan will be needed in order to search farther distances. Shino, may you communicate with the insects and get an idea of where Hyde went?" Shizu had a plan and it was the best thing anybody had thought of in that moment.

Neji, once again, was surprised at who took charge. First his nephew and now the quiet Shizu? But yet again, Neji was impressed. The quiet ones were always the smartest.

"That's a great plan, babe." Kiba complimented as he gave a small kiss on Shizu's cheek. Akamaru, who was smelling around the field, barked, signaling he had found something.

"Kiba, keep it in your mouth. We have a mission to do." Neji remarked as Akamaru trotted over to the group of people. He walked to Kiba, holding something in his mouth.

"What do you have there, Akamaru?" Kiba noticed as he held his hand out. Akamaru dropped a black band in his palm.

"That's Hyde's band that he uses to cover his eye." Shizu identified.

"What happened here?", Kiba asked Neji.

Neji had no idea how to respond, "Let's just go find Hyde, that's more important." He activated his Byakugan and started to head for the direction that Akamaru had found the band.

Kiba looked at Shino, "What has Sasuke done this time?"

Shino shrugged.

* * *

Hyde's blood froze. They found him, what was he to do? Just as quickly as he was afraid, he was angry.

"They told me that she was safe. Way to get me on your team by lying to me." Hyde remarked.

"Did you really think you could trust us?", Sasuke retorted. Hyde needed to learn a little bit more about people around him.

"At least nobody in my town would lie to me. I'm only here because I _thought_ my mother would be safe."

Sasuke thought, he didn't really have anything to say. Then it hit him, "You know, your mother could still be safe."

Hyde faced Sasuke. "You need to let her go back to the village, I won't try anything. Just get her back."

Sasuke took this into consideration. "I can't do that yet, you need to undergo training. You need to see the light. The day will come that you will need to fulfill your purpose in life."

Hyde was taken aback, Jin had mentioned that he would be needed but he gave no hint as to what. He decided to try to get Sasuke to tell him.

"And what is this purpose of mine?", Hyde asked, trying to absorb information around him. He wanted to know _what_ he was needed for and why.

Sasuke eyed him, God would they ever finish sizing him up? The silence proved that Sasuke wasn't giving him an answer.

"You're not ready to know, son"

Hyde had suddenly become furious. Rage fueled his veins and his vision went hazy. He hated this, he was confined in this place for _nothing_. He just broke everybody by leaving them without him or his mother. Not to mention, he was told his mother would be safe. Everything around him was a life. Everything was false. If it weren't for the Byakugan and blue hair, he would probably doubt Hinata being his mother too.

His fist flew, he was going to meet Sasuke's face with every amount of force that he could summon. It soared and everything then slowed, Hyde tried to speed up time but he couldn't. He forced himself to move, but he couldn't.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, but gave a smirk. Time was speeding up for Hyde and his fist was stopped by Sasuke's hand.

That whole ordeal was 2 seconds, but Sasuke had slowed the time around them.

"How...how did you do that?", Hyde asked. He had never seen anything like this before, he had never heard of such power.

"Same way how you did it." Hyde looked at Sasuke's and noticed the red eyes that had cursed his dreams and now him.

"You noticed how the angrier you got, you gained the time back? That's your power. You must be angry to activate your Sharingan, but soon you'll learn how to activate it by command." Sasuke told. Hyde stood there. Had he really moved time because he was angry? His burning face proved that he had been upset.

Hyde didn't know how to respond. For the first time in his life, he was told he had true power. Sure people would tell him, but he thought of it more as pity when they said it.

Hyde's hands were hurting and he noticed that this entire time, his hand was clenched. His hand had turned white from lack of blood and he could hardly unclench it.

"Let's make a deal, Hyde", Sasuke said.

Hyde was curious about this new deal, they had nothing to offer accept the _real_ safety of his mother.

"Go for it." Hyde replied. He watched as Sasuke was contemplating something.

"Haruka was worried that you would find your mother, that you wouldn't like her or Jin if you found her. Quite frankly, I don't care what you think of me, I'm still your father and you still have no way out. If you give me time, I will see to it that your mother is safe. BUT you must still act as if you didn't find Hinata. Also, you must listen to me. Do we have a deal, Hyde?", Sasuke concluded.

Hyde was puzzled. It was funny how Haruka cared so much about him even though they had just met.

"Do I have to listen to Jin or Akumabito? I don't mind Jin, but I refuse to listen to Akumabito." Hyde reasoned. He didn't have to explain the deep hatred he harbored for the sadistic Akumabito. He had not only abused a woman, but his _mother_. The sweetest, kindest person Hyde knew.

Sasuke thought, would he make Hyde suffer or get on his good side. Hyde was his son after all...

"Only me, but if you know Jin's right listen to him. Akumabito... you don't have to listen to a single word he says." Sasuke said with a grin. Akumabito annoyed him at times as well. He couldn't wait for the day he would finally be rid of him.

Hyde thought hard. Safety for simple listening.

"Deal."

"Good, now let me show you to your new room.", Sasuke said as he led Hyde down the hall.

* * *

"You see anything Neji?", Kiba asked as they 4 jumped from tree to tree.

"Not anything besides trees for miles, you sure we're going the right way?" Neji replied.

"I smell Hyde, as does Akamaru, they probably just went far distances. We'll catch up eventually."

"I hope for my cousins and Naruto's sake, that we find them soon."

"WHAT LOSERS", a voice yelled from behind.

Neji scowled, "It would be in my blind spot, damnit." The 4 stopped and turned around to find a man with messy brown hair.

Neji identified him immediately. This was the man that destroyed his cousin.

"Akumabito."

Akumabito grinned with fury in his eyes. "In the flesh."

Then he disappeared. It was as if only a phantom was there seconds before and not an actually being, but yet he still evaded Neji's Byakugan.

"You'd be surprised at what collecting information from your whore cousin would provide", Akumabito teased from nowhere. It bugged the group that they were being watch, being detected for their weakest points.

"Shut your mouth about Hinata!", Neji and Kiba said together.

They heard a taunting snicker from the trees.

"Kiba can you smell him?", Neji asked. He looked around for any source of movement.

"No! This has never happened before." Kiba replied. His fanged mouth frowned with annoyance. If Akumabito gave him ONE shot, he would fall to Kiba.

Shino looked around, summoning bugs. Even they couldn't see where the villian was hiding. This was such a nuisance for everybody.

"Show yourself, coward!", Kiba yelled. He was getting impatient and not only that, but angry.

The snickers continued, only to heightened everybody's anger.

"God, you should have seen her that one time... Blood covered her whole face. How she begged for forgiveness." Akumabito's voice cooed. Everybody had enough, they would treat this man like the animal he was.

"It's go time." They all said together before launching themselves into the trees.

They were going to find him and _kill_ him.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter and late update. I've had a lot of work to do plus a bit of writers block -.- I'll update soon since the ideas are coming back! **

**Also, sorry for the crummy chapter .-.**


	17. Attacked

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated at all this week ,_, I had a lot of tests this week and just couldn't find time to make a new chapter. I'm sorry to all of you. But I'm back now and here is the next chapter. **

Hyde woke up, he opened his eyes and looked around the room. No, everything wasn't a dream. He was really here, with no hope of ever leaving. His pregnant mother was really just down the hall.

He sat up, the room still as dark as he could remember it. There were no windows and only lights lit up the room. The room was dark and gloomy but Hyde wasn't one to actually care about decor. He got up from the bed, which was surprisingly comfortable. His new clothes awaited him on a chair a few feet away, which he was glad because his clothes were starting to get old.

He undressed himself and put on his new black pants. He put on a white long sleeve and then another shirt on top. It's sleeves were cut half way and they were strangely blown out and colored black, they looked big compared to his small arms. He looked in the mirror, taking in this new style that were different from his usual clothes.

When he was dressed, he walked out of the room. The hall was still much darker than his room, his stomach growled, demanding food. He looked around and noticed that nobody else was up. He always woke up early so this was no surprise. He decided to go visit his mom, which Sasuke said he could but only late at night or early in the morning.

He walked down the hall as quietly as he could to prevent anybody from waking up, which wasn't too hard. Being quiet and invisible was all too easy for Hyde.

He stood in front of his mother's room, taking one last look around the hall before turning the knob. He opened the door and let himself in before quickly closing it. Of course, as he knew, Hinata was awake and was sitting at the table, eating some fruit. Hyde was happy when Sasuke informed him that at least his mother was properly taken care of in this prison.

Hinata looked up with an annoyed look, expecting another goon, but she softened when she saw her baby boy.

"Hyde!", she exclaimed as she stood up. Her stomach was hardly showing but you could see the small little bump. Hyde smiled when he saw that he was really going to be a big brother. He shook out of it and smiled at his mother.

Hinata returned the smile and walked over to her son, who met her half way. She hugged the boy and pulled away, her face at a slight frown.

Hyde took notice, "What's wrong, mom?" he asked. Was his mother feeling ill?

"Your clothes are different."

Hyde gave a small smirk, "Well, I can't be in the same clothes, right?"

Hinata looked at him and gave her smile back, "Well, I suppose not."

They stood there, still taking each other's presence in. They were far away from the village so they had to appreciate this time together, safe.

Hinata sighed, she knew that this would bother Hyde, but she had to know.

"Hyde, baby, what has Sasuke told you?", Hinata asked. She was scared at what lies the man that kidnapped them was telling her son.

Hyde thought for a second, he hadn't really been told anything. Except for that one thing.

"Well not much, all I know is that I'm going to be used for something important. They haven't told me anything else." Hyde said. That was the whole truth, he guessed that he would need to prove himself before he was given all the information.

"Are the kids being mean to you?"

Hyde was about to laugh, even at 16 his mom's words reminded of him when he was 6.

With a rather large smile, he said, "Haha no, they were actually...pretty nice."

Hinata nodded in approval, at least Sasuke's kids weren't straight out vicious.

"They are actually very fearsome in power though. Jin is rather mean-looking but he won't fight you or anything. Haruka is the one that I'm afraid of... Mom, she has some serious power. She threw dad across the field and nearly broke his spine! All without even moving! She even made me take off my ninja band that dad gave me. Jin called her a prodigy." Hyde explained quickly. There was silence in the room before Hinata spoke.

"Is your father okay? God, if the fox became loose... Wait, you're on a first name basis with those kids?" Hinata asked. She expected her son to be hateful of these children but aside from the fear he felt for the girl, he seemed okay.

"Um yeah, Jin is the boy and Haruka is the girl. Haruka seems to really like me, she's like the big sister I never had. Or at least that's how she acts." Hyde shrugged.

Hinata gripped his shoulders, "Hyde, no matter what they say, they are _not_ your brother and sister and Sasuke is_ not_ your father. Understand?" She said in the most serious tone that Hyde had ever heard. His light-hearted mother, was here telling him to not believe these people. It hit him...she didn't know about the Sharingan.

"Mom... I have sharingan. I have a reason to believe them." Hyde hated himself. For the past 16 years, he would have never doubted that Naruto and Hinata weren't his parents. But now, he had a reason to believe that the Hokage wasn't his real father.

"What? No you don't. You have Byukagan. Your other eye is because you are premature, Hyde!" Hinata said. How could her own son believe that Naruto wasn't his father?

"Mom, I don't like it either okay..." Hyde softly said as he looked down.

"Hyde, you listen to me. I _am_ your mother. I birthed you", she smiled but then her face turned straight, "and I never _ever_ cheated on your father. Aside from...my previous boyfriend, I've never _been_ with anyone else."

Hyde was kinda grossed out that his mother just discussed who she'd been with. Also, he was kind of annoyed that she didn't say Akumabito. Even in this hell, she was trying to protect him from the truth.

"Mom, I know about Akumabito.", Hyde said, he wasn't a little kid anymore. He deserved to know what happened.

Hinata was taken aback, "How...how do you know?"

"From dad and the others. I know of all the sickening things he did to you, so just quit the act, mother."

Hyde's words had stung Hinata, it was kind of like a slap to the heart. Instead of mom, she was mother. He had also figured out the name of the man that ruined her life before she met Naruto.

"Hyde, Akumabito did horrid things to me. He beat me, raped me, called me horrible things. I put up with it until your father saved me and drove him out of the village. It's not a time I would like to discuss openly with you." Hinata said. She had a valid reason to not visit that part of her past, she did not deserve to receive mouth from her son about it.

"Hyde, you will never know that pain. As your mother, I hope you never even feel pain that great. I'm sorry you had to find out about Akumabito this way, really, but you should have never found out about him in the first place."

Hyde stayed silent, he wore a hard look on his face. He sighed soon after because his mother was right. Akumabito didn't once have a place until Hyde's life until now.

"Okay mom... I'm sorry. With everything going on... it's a lot to take in. I could be Sasuke's son, I just found out I have this massive power, I'm about to be a big brother... Mom, I'm scared.", Hyde said as he looked down.

Just like when he was younger, Hinata noticed the small drops of water starting to collect at Hyde's feet. She took Hyde into her arms, and led him to her bed.

They sat there and hugged each other, even Hinata had a few tears escape her eyes when she realized Hyde was going through such a rough predicament at a young age. She was his mother, it was her job to protect him.

She held on to Hyde as if his life depended on it, and not once did Hyde mind.

* * *

"Damnit! Stop hiding, you coward!", Kiba yelled as he was jumping through the trees. His animal senses weren't helping anything, he couldn't even find this one guy! It was pissing him off.

He jumped through the trees, they had been searching for Akumabito all night and their rage only increased. They found nothing and the only lead they had was the snickers.

Kiba landed in a field and there he saw a figure. It wasn't anybody from the group. Finally, he had found Akumabito.

"I'll kill you, you weasel!" Kiba yelled as he launched himself to punch his face. Kiba heard something from Akumabito but his heart was pounding too loud for the monster to be heard. Akumabito jumped and looked like he was trying to get added range by going for a kick to Kiba's chest. Kiba twisted his body in the air and managed to punch Akumabito in the face. Kiba almost laughed when he heard a feminine sounding yelp of pain come from Akumabito.

Suddenly, Kiba felt a blow on his cheek and he was head-butted by... Akumabito?

No, Akumabito was on the ground with blood coming from his mouth. Even if it was a clone, it would've disappeared by now, right?

His attention was now to the Akumabito that had just punched him.

"The jig is up, Akumabito, now tell me where my cousin is!"

_What_? Kiba thought. This Akumabito wondered where his cousin was AND he just called him Akumabito.

Kiba was on the ground confused, his anger seemed to diminish as his confusion was now his overwhelming emotion. He saw in front of him Neji and, a few feet away, he saw the unconscious body was Shizu. Kiba got up as fast as he could and rushed over to Shizu, how had he not seen her before? There was blood...coming from her mouth?

Kiba got it then.

He turned around to see Neji stalking angrily towards him and Kiba put himself in front of Shizu, to prevent further harm to his wife.

"Neji, calm down!" Kiba yelled at the prodigy as he still stormed toward him. Kiba stood there with his arms wide, protecting Shizu from the harm Neji could cause.

"Don't call me Neji, I am your doom. You think you can take my cousin and nephew, thinking I won't do anything?! You're wrong Akumabito!" Neji yelled as he got into a stance. Kiba knew this stance, and if he didn't move, he was going to die. But he couldn't leave Shizu, if he moved, she would die. Kiba stood there, unmoving.

Neji raised an eyebrow, "You'd be smart to move, but no matter! I _will_ kill you!"

Kiba closed his eyes, "Neji! Snap out of it! The real Akumabito put some sort of rage jutsu on us, he's making us take out each other! Neji, I'm Kiba, Shizu is right behind me. You _need_ to calm down!"

Neji was still in his stance, "You think you're clever. Thinking I'd fall for such a horrible explanation. Tell me where my cousin and nephew are and I'll make your death come quickly."

"NEJI, It's me. KIBA. Don't make Setsuko, Mikazuki, and Yukio live without their father or mother. Calm down and you'll see it's me!"

Neji stood there, hesitating. One wrong move and Kiba would die, he had to tread carefully.

"He's right, Neji." Shino said as he jumped out of the trees. He walked slowly over to Neji, as to not aggravate him.

Neji took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He still felt anger but at a much less magnitude. He saw Kiba, Shizu, and Shino in front of him.

"I'm... I'm so sorry. To think I'd be ignorant enough to fall for such an illusion." Neji said, he had fallen for such a childish illusion. He thought he knew better than that.

Kiba nodded, "It's okay, we all fell for it." Kiba relaxed and looked behind him.

"Shizu..."

"Is she okay?", Shino asked as he walked up to her.

"I... I punched her. She unconscious... I just hit the mother of my children." Kiba said sadly, he looked at Shizu. How had he done such a thing? He reminded himself of Akumabito.

Kiba yelled to the trees, "I WILL FIND YOU" He was met with no response, not even the mocking snicker made itself clear.

"I'm guessing he's gone", Neji stated as he held his head. They were never going to find Hinata and Hyde like this.

Suddenly, they heard a rustle in the trees behind them. Neji and Shino prepared themselves as Kiba got into a protective stance of Shizu.

They were all surprised when Sakura emerged from the forest.

"You guys okay?", She asked as she walked up to the group.

"What are you doing here?", Neji eyed Sakura. He wasn't sure if it was her or a clone so he watched her intently.

"Well, Group 3 was sent back by Shikamaru and Hana, but they sent me. I guess to help find Hyde or to care for anyone that got injured.

None of them were in the mood to trust anyone, but Sakura seemed sincere.

"Yeah, um Shizu is injured", Kiba said as he stood up straight but not moving from Shizu's side.

Sakura smiled, "I'll take care of her, Kiba."

She knelled next to Shizu and began to treat her. Finally, Shizu opened her eyes.

"God, Kiba, you've got one hell of a punch there, dear." Shizu said as she rubbed her cheek.

Kiba fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around Shizu, "Shizu, I'm SO sorry, I thought you were Akumabito..."

She placed a finger over his lips, "I know, me and Shino had a encounter earlier. We figured everything out earlier and were trying to find you and Neji."

She smiled and kissed Kiba on the lips. It was a short kiss and it proved that she had forgiven Kiba, but he still felt horrible.

He kissed her cheek and helped her up, "Thank you, Sakura."

Sakura smiled, "Now, shall we go get your cousin and nephew?" She said as she turned to Neji.

Before he could say anything, Neji yawned, as did everybody else.

"Did you get any sleep last night?", Sakura asked as she noticed the dark circles under everybody's eyes.

"We were all fooled and were full of rage, we haven't slept in around 30 hours", Neji replied.

"Well, no offense, but you are all useless without rest. Let's make camp here and, I'm sure you're hungry, I have food for when you all wake up." Sakura said. "I'll watch over everything."

Then they heard a loud grumble from Kiba, "Can we eat first?"

Everybody laughed.

* * *

"Jin, have you seen Hyde?", Haruka asked as she entered the main room. Her brother was, once again, twirling an apple.

"Nope. Maybe he's still sleeping." Jin replied blandly.

"Hmm, maybe. I'll go check on him." Haruka said as she turned back around. Her hand was on the knob when she heard Jin again.

"Haruka, don't get so close so fast. He doesn't trust us yet. Just let him come to us and don't prod him. He doesn't have much of a choice."

Haruka sighed, "Yeah, I guess...", but she quickly turned the knob anyway and ran out of the room.

Jin huffed, "Man, that girl..."

Haruka ran down the hall until she was in front of Hyde's room. She put her hand on the knob and turned it slowly.

"Hydey?", she called as she opened the door.

She was shocked at what she saw.


	18. The Meeting

It was sad, really. Satoru sat in his room alone, he had his food ordered and his clothes delivered to him because he just couldn't stand to walk outside. He hated so much of everything. All of it happened because of Hyde. Now, Hyde was here, and he knew that if he did one insulting thing, he would have his own personal inferno for the rest of his life.

He betrayed his father and mother, even his village had to be ashamed by the Hokages son's actions. They were probably the laughing stock of the nation by now.

He held his face in his hands, his head clouded with thoughts. He clenched his eyelids together, making the vivid colors dance about in front of him. He had never felt so terrible, so dishonorable. He had been prepped for this for years but now that he had done it, he couldn't stand himself.

_Is Hyde really that bad?_

The thought was cut short by a small knocking on the door. Satoru looked at the door, trying to guess who was behind it. He hadn't ordered anything and no one was allowed to see him. He automatically knew it was someone who had higher power over him.

He stood up and straightened out his shirt and treaded to the door. He placed his hand on the knob and turned it so the door would open only a few inches.

"Yes?", Satoru asked. He saw a shorter figure, well that narrowed it down. Everybody was shorter than him.

"May I come in?", Sasuke asked. Of course, Satoru didn't even know his name but he relented, knowing that he had to.

"Any time." Satoru said as opened the door wider to let the man in.

"What would you like, sir?", Satoru asked as he stood straighter than usual. He didn't like feeling looked down to, even though he was as tall as they come. Something about this man just rattled Satoru, but he got use to it. Sort of.

"You impress me. You betray everything that you were suppose to love and you show no remorse.", Sasuke said.

Satoru flinched, was he really that bad of a person? He had done this to become closer to his father, to prove that he was as equally important as Hyde.

"In the years that we've known each other, I've never given you my name. I won't apologize, I wanted it like that. Just for this moment. I am known as the Leaf Village's nightmare. I was actually in the same class as your father." Sasuke smirked devilishly. He watched as Satoru had a brief moment of fear cross his face. Sasuke didn't mind, quite frankly, he enjoyed it.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. Aside from my children, I am the last of my clan. My brother, much like you, betrayed us. Killed everybody else, and left me with no one. The rest, unimportant. My point is, you're familiar with all you need to know. You remind me of my brother." Sasuke said, leaning against the door with arms crossed over his chest.

"I hated my brother."

This was it. Satoru gulped, he was afraid. He did not want to be on Sasuke's bad side. He couldn't find words to let out and silence filled the void of where his voice was.

"I respect you . Sometimes, I wish you were a child of my own. Don't change my opinion." Sasuke straightened and walked out of the room, leaving Satoru to his thoughts. Satoru collapsed on the bed, taking this all in.

He put his hands over his eyes, " I don't know what to think."

* * *

Naruto woke up in his house on his bed. He didn't remember anything or how he got there. He stretched and let out a small yawn before standing up. What did he have to do?

He found a pair of fresh clothes and put them on. He left the room and trotted downstairs. He saw his friends and their families and suddenly remembered the reason for everything. His family was gone, his sons, his wife, and his unborn child.

The people in the room hushed as one of the members stood. The man had burning auburn hair and had a mark over his left eye. He dressed casually, not including the gourd he was carrying on his back.

"Naruto", Gaara said as he stood proudly. Gaara had always had a respect for Naruto, for defeating whatever odds faced him. When he received word that his friend needed help badly, Gaara was most eager to answer the call.

"Gaara", Naruto said sullenly. He tried to walk to the door to leave but Gaara stood in his way.

"I've heard of our problem, Hokage. I'm here to help" Gaara said as Naruto flashed anger in his eyes.

"Gaara, we haven't fought in ages, but if you don't get out of my way I won't hesitate to kick your ass.", Naruto said through clenched teeth.

Gaara looked like he was about to laugh, he was amused and replied, "You need to stop acting irrationally, Naruto. Your attitude is only making it harder."

Naruto tried to forcibly move Gaara but suddenly his sand shield rose, defending the Kazekage from harm.

Gaara's eyes met Naruto's, they were staring the other down, in hopes that the other would back down.

Naruto looked to the others and sighed, "I really have no choice, do I?"

"Not if you keep acting the way I've heard you've been acting", Gaara replied in a hard tone.

"You're suppose to be a leader, through thick and thin. Now you are acting like a brat, we are here to help, not to destroy." Gaara said.

"I've been hearing that you've been acting shamefully, it is not the kind of behavior I would expect from you Naruto," Gaara went on, trying to get some emotion besides anger out of his friend, "You need to take your bitterness out on Sasuke, not us." He finished.

Naruto looked around the room, it was filled with friends from his past and their families.

"You're guy's lives have been stopped too..." Naruto whispered. His judgement had been clouded so he couldn't see the damage he was doing to his own friends. Tears welded up in Naruto's eyes, "I'm sorry to all of you, I'm just afraid."

Gaara put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "It's okay now, we are all here to support you", Gaara smiled, "Do you think Sasuke can defeat all of us?"

Naruto looked around the room once more, filled with respected ninjas of the village and even their children were following with even greater skills.

Naruto stood and he stood tall, his old smile returned to him and there was a passionate fire in his crystal blue eyes.

"There's not a doubt in my mind", he threw a fist in the air, "Believe it!"

* * *

Hinata laid down on her bed, there wasn't much else to do. The room was pretty much stripped of anything entertaining, there wasn't even a TV! The only highlights to her days was when Hyde would come to see her.

Suddenly, she heard the jiggling of the doorknob. She became excited and jumped from her bed. She sat there, waiting for Hyde to come in. He was her only sunshine in this place, she always knew the baby was safe inside her.

The doorknob slowly turned and Hinata waited patiently for Hyde to open the door. The door slowly opened, Hinata had a funny feeling about this...

_Oh no..._

Akumabito's menacing body stood there through the doorframe. Hinata's eyes widened, he was the last person she would ever want to see.

Akumabito casted a savage grin to Hinata, "Hey baby." He walked toward her while staggering. He was intoxicated, Hinata remembered all too well how he was when he was drunk. As he walked closer, the overwhelming stench of alcohol greeted her nose, it was pitiful how he hadn't changed in 17 years.

"Go away." Hinata commanded as she gave him a death stare. He looked her and gave a small evil chuckle.

"What are you going to do?", he challenged. He treaded closer, he would walk to the left but he would walk straight just moments later. He stood less than 5 feet away from her.

"I will hurt you, I'm not afraid of you any longer." Hinata said, her heart cold. She hated this man, she wasn't taking him a second time.

"Aw baby, don't say that. You know you miss all of this", he said with a wink.

Hinata was disgusted, she wanted to beat him but she knew what he was capable of. She was pregnant, and she had to remember that.

"Get out of my room now." Hinata warned once again. She stood where she was and he put her arms out, ready to kill him if needed.

He eyed her, "Oh c'mon, you won't do a thing. Now, let's go back to the good ole days..." He walked closer.

"That wasn't good! You beat me and raped me, what don't you get about that?"

"You deserved it, and it's not rape if you want it", He replied with another wink. He was starting to close in on Hinata. She wouldn't show it, but she was scared.

"Get away!" she yelled as she started to activate Lion's Fist. Akumabito stepped back, anger flashing through his eyes.

He charged her too fast for her to swipe at him, she was on the bed with her hands pinned by Akumabito.

He smiled a wicked smile, "Like the good ole days", he whispered into her ear.

"Akumabito, GET OFF OF HER!" The weight of Akumabito was gone. Hinata sat up to see him thrown into the wall. She looked to the person who had thrown him off of her.

"Sasuke?", Hinata questioned when she saw the tall man with black hair. No, this boy looked younger. He must be Sasuke's son. What did Hyde say his name was?

"J-Jin?" Hinata questioned. Hinata was shocked as to why he was here...

"Akumabito", Jin said, not even glancing at Hinata, "You know she is off-limits."

Akumabito staggered up, dusting himself off. The wall had a small dent in it, Jin had pushed with a good amount of force. A small trickle of blood came out of Akumabito's nose, anger roared in his eyes. He wasn't drunk anymore.

"You're lucky you're Sasuke's kid, if you hadn't..." Akumabito said, his teeth set in place.

"You wouldn't do a thing, I'd beat you in a heartbeat", Jin countered, "and you know it."

"You're just pissed because you can't get laid. No girl likes you."

Jin looked at him with his still, cold eyes, "No girl likes _you. _Plus, that's a crappy thing to argue, it's because you know I beat you in strength that you bring ignorant things into the conversation."

Akumabito showed his fangs, he couldn't fight the kid and he knew it. But damn it, he was a grown mad and he had a right to assert himself.

"Kid, walk out the room and I'll pretend like nothing happened." Akumabito said loudly.

"Not until your pathetic ass leaves." Jin commented, still staring down Akumabito. Hinata could swear that he hadn't even blinked.

Akumabito made the mistake of charging Jin. Jin dodged quickly and ,with the palm of his hand, he pushed Akumabito back once more.

A low growl escaped Akumabito's lips, he shuffled to an upright position and his face burned red. He was not going to be beat by a child.

He put his hands together, placing them for a jutsu. Jin raised an eyebrow and said nothing.

Akumabito fell to the ground before he finished his sign. Hinata stared as he laid there, as if he was just sleeping.

"God, Jin, you sure know how to find trouble", a voice muttered. Hinata looked over to find the source of the voice, it was a young, short girl with strange white hair tipped with black. Hinata saw the girl's eyes blazing red, it looked like a lava lamp. _This girl must be the daughter_, Hinata thought.

She understood as to why Hyde was afraid of this girl now, she possessed overwhelming amount of power. It started Hinata how such a young child could make a man unconscious without even making herself known.

Jin looked to the girl, "I could've handled that myself" he muttered. He began to walk as she giggled.

"I'm sure you could've, but I don't want my brother getting hurt". she explained with a smile on her face.

Jin stopped in front of Hinata, he towered over her.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a respectful tone, he may not like many people but there was something about this woman.

Hinata smiled, "Yes, thank you, sweetie. I owe you one." She glanced at the young girl and offered her a small smile, "You too, I thank you."

The girl returned Hinata's smile all too easily, "No problem, ma'am. We all know how he can be."

"You're fortunate enough that he left the door open. The ruckus made me curious so I came to check on it." Jin explained.

Hinata nodded, "Thank you again, Jin", she looked over at the girl, trying to remember her name.

"Haruka", Haruka finished for her.

Hinata took this in, "Thank you, Haruka."

Jin walked past Hinata, carrying Akumabito over his shoulder, "We should be going now." Jin said.

Haruka looked slightly sad but agreed. As they turned to walk away, Hinata cleared her throat.

"Do...do you kids have a mother?" Hinata asked, this could either be the worst question she could possibly say or the best.

Jin stopped dead in his tracks, "No."

Haruka looked at Hinata with a sad expression, she shook her head, "I haven't seen her in many years."

Hinata felt horrible, these children being raised without a mother...

"You two come by here whenever you want, okay? I get lonely staying in here by myself", Hinata said quickly. She didn't know why but she just had a feeling that she needed to comfort these children.

Jin, still turned around, replied, "Thank you for the offer, but we really must be going now." He walked away while Haruka was still.

She turned to Hinata when Jin had left the room, "Do you mean that?"

Hinata nodded and Haruka grew a grin on her face, "Thank you! It's been forever since I've had another girl to talk to!" Haruka said, excited.

She ran over to Hinata and shook her hand. Hinata returned her grin, "Anytime you want to talk, I'll be here."

Haruka gave a small nod and backed away to the door, "I'll see you later", she said as she stood in the doorway.

"Quick question, Haruka, do you know where Hyde is?" Hinata asked.

Haruka had a funny expression on her face and took a while to respond, "He's...he's training with dad." She managed to get out. Hinata nodded and waved goodbye at the girl.

She couldn't tell if she was telling the truth or lying through her teeth.

**Once more, I had a VERY long week. School sucks, guys. Anyway, hopefully I'll put up another chapter later, I'm tired now. Also, I LOVE when you all review, even if it's random (: Please review for me and anywhere you have questions or have an idea for this story to improve, please! I'm ALL ears. :D**

**-Cryptic**


	19. Burned

Hyde fell to his face, his back was scorched. He couldn't feel anything, he hadn't felt anything in awhile. This alarmed him. He had one job, just one. Dodge. He was so fast under any circumstance, but it just seemed that he wasn't fast enough. Every time a fireball was launched, he it always found a way of striking him.

"Get up", Sasuke commanded. He stood a few meters away, not even flinching when his supposed "child" yelled in pain.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Hyde replied, not finding the power to get up. Sasuke watched as the boy laid there, his back burning red.

"This is what all of my children have gone through. Rei, Jin, Haruka, and now you" Sasuke said in his usual tone. He seemed bored, Hyde almost laughed at the thought of someone being bored when there was a burning kid in front of him.

Something in Hyde's mind clicked, "Who is Rei?" he muttered out, trying to stand. He watched as a slight moment of pain flickered on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke looked down, "Nobody. Go get yourself checked out, no more practice for today." He placed his hands in his pockets and walked off. Hyde sat there with burning pain, he couldn't stand very well. He limped over to the wall and leaned on the wall, walking to find anybody that could help him.

He bit his lip to prevent any more screams of pain, he left the training room and he walked into the hall. Is this what it meant to be a child here?! Hyde shook his head and used the wall for support, he remembered when Haruka saw him in his room...

"_Hyde? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Haruka yelled as she ran into Hyde's room. He was floating in the air, inside of a tornado. Haruka reacted quickly and pulled him out of it. _

_He looked strange, so strange. He had no life in his eyes, but they beamed red with Sharingan. She shook him a little to try to see his life return. It was almost as if he was being controlled, it freaked Haruka out. Nothing freaked her out, she was a prodigy, a being with immense power, but she had just seen her brother in the middle of a TORNADO. _

_One eye had veins popping around it while the other was shining red. This was unbelievable, the power he possessed was too much for his body. _

_"Haru-Haruka?", Hyde said through tired eyes. Haruka watched as the veins settled back into Hyde's face and the red eye turned black. Her eyes never turned black, but they never shined so red. _

_"Hyde, are you okay?" Haruka questioned as she saw Hyde closing his eyes. _

_"Mmhmm just kinda...tired."_

_Hyde fell unconscious and Haruka watched. _

_What made him do that? She wondered. _

She probably didn't know that he remembered that whole experience. He didn't know why it happened, it was like he was a onlooker in his own body as his powers somehow raged. He continued using the wall so he could walk. Finally, he found the main room.

He walked in, panting. He watched as Jin and Haruka rose from their places and took the either side of him. They helped him to a couch, as they flipped him over, causing Hyde to yelp in pain.

Haruka and Jin wore hard faces, they remembered this training. Haruka was notorious for having been only been hit twice, Jin was the one that suffered like Hyde.

"You okay, Hyde?" Haruka asked. She saw how badly his back was burned, she already knew the answer.

"Trust me, he is not okay. It looks as if he got hit with every blast dad threw." Jin said. She didn't know what it was like to be burned so terribly. Especially by your own father.

"Hey", Hyde said with a small smile, "I dodged one. Give me some credit."

Jin gave a small smirk, "Nice, I dodged two. We need to find you a doctor."

Jin looked over at Haruka, "Go get the doctor, he will need to see Hyde."

Haruka nodded and quickly left the room, only Hyde and Jin remained.

"So, were you as bad as me?" Hyde coughed out. Jin looked at the boy and stood, pulling his shirt off.

Hyde watched as Jin turned around, showing his back. Hyde couldn't believe it WAS a back. There was a generous amount of scarring and burned areas that decorated his back with patches. Hyde stared, he felt horrible for it, but he couldn't believe what was in front of him.

"You tell me" Jin said as he remained standing. Hyde grew silent, was he going to be treated like that?

"Dad's tough, Hyde. You have to prove yourself." Jin said blandly as he reached for his shirt to put it back on.

Hyde nodded as his vision became blurry. He said one last thing before he passed out, which scared Jin.

"Who is Rei?" Jin didn't know how to answer. He stayed quiet.

Jin watched as Hyde's breathing became even, he was asleep. Jin smiled, there was something about him and his mother that made him feel better.

* * *

Naruto and his friends jumped from tree to tree, where he was before he was sent back. He knew the direction and they were making great time, he might even find Neji and them soon.

"Gaara", Naruto said,"You're aware that Sasuke has only gotten stronger."

"Yeah? Well so have we. There are more of us than him and we are stronger. We are getting everyone back." Gaara replied. Naruto saw change in Gaara, when they were kids he was always the one that was silent and bitter. Kiba once complained that Gaara's sand had a stench of blood. He was once a killer, a demon, but now here he was, helping a friend in need.

"We'll be catching up with the others soon, I feel it", Naruto said. Gaara nodded, soon they saw a faint smoke from a campfire in the distance.

"That has to be them!" Naruto yelled, Gaara looked over shushing him.

"It could also be the enemy, hush."

They reached the outskirts of the camp and it seemed that there were enough people to completely surround the place.

"I'm gonna check it out" Naruto said as he walked out from the forest, Gaara quickly followed.

"Don't act too irrationally now, we just discussed this." Gaara said, in a somewhat scolding tone.

"Yeah, yeah, c'mon let's go check it out" Naruto said, brushing Gaara off completely.

Gaara sighed, but relented. He was just as curious. They walked into the camp, the fire was put out. The sights looked abandoned.

"Naruto?" a voice questioned from the forest. The whole group emerged.

"Thank God, it's only you", Kiba said as he held onto Shizu's hand.

"We heard about a whole group of people coming this way, we tried to see who you were", Shino explained as a small bug crawled on his finger.

"Glad to see you guys so rested", Naruto commented, "Have any luck finding anything?"

Neji looked at Naruto, he was clearly better than before, "Not much, Akumabito tricked us for a night, we were here resting", Neji explained. He took notice of Gaara and the others, who were emerging out of the forest.

"Hello, Gaara", Neji said as soon as the Kazekage made himself known.

Gaara nodded, acknowledging Neji, "Neji, good to see you again."

Naruto was tired of introductions, he was pumped to find his family now, today.

"Yeah,yeah, hello, hello. Y'all ready to go?" Naruto asked Neji and the others. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's go then."

They quickly packed up camp and they went off. Neji, seeing far distances, took the lead. Kiba followed the old scent of Hyde. They had to get to him soon before the scent was covered. Shino sent scouts of bugs to find clues. They jumped in the direction Hyde had left, and they were only going faster.

Naruto gritted his teeth, _You're not getting away with this ,Sasuke._

* * *

Hyde woke up with his back bandaged and feeling much better. He couldn't feel any more pain, it was all just sore now.

He sat up, which pinched slightly, and looked around the room to see Jin sitting in his chair. Using his signature move, twirling an apple.

"How ya feeling, Hyde", Jin asked, not even looking at him. It was strange that Hyde was getting use to that.

"Much better, thanks", Hyde replied. He stood up, finding a new shirt awaiting him.

"It's one of my old ones, keep it." Jin stated as he twirled his apple.

Hyde gave a slight nod, thanking him.

"I have a question", Jin said as Hyde put his shirt on.

This puzzled Hyde, they never asked permission before, "Shot."

"Right before you passed out, you mentioned Rei. How do you know that name." Jin asked quickly, he said the name even faster. Like he was trying to not get caught saying it.

"Sasuke mentioned it at training. I asked who she was, and he left there, canceling practice. So, who is she?"

Jin's face grew darker than usual, "She's our oldest sister."

Hyde nodded, waiting for a better answer. Jin looked around and sighed, "She's dead now."

Hyde's expression fell, no wonder Sasuke got choked up at training. He referenced the one child he had that died.

"I was 2 when she...died. She died resurrecting you." Jin said with difficulty.

Hyde took this all in, he knew he died at birth and they never knew how he was brought back.

"She was strong for a four year old, intelligent too. She could've been better than a prodigy, she just lacked Sharingan." Jin explained. Hyde stayed still, he was the reason for someone's death?

"She saw you not make it, she disobeyed father and went to trade her life for yours, using a forbidden jutsu" Jin continued. Hyde was sure he felt his heart stop.

"She is a sensitive subject around here, Dad loved her more than anything. Don't mention that name around him" Jin warned and saw as Hyde nodded.

The room became silent.

Hyde sat in the silent place, "Is Sasuke really my father?"

Jin looked to him and gave a small nod.

"How?", Hyde questioned. He wanted answers, not lies or excuses.

Jin shook his head, "That's the one thing dad said not to tell you, he's going to tell you himself." Jin took a bite out of the green apple and chewed it quietly.

Hyde tried to sit up, yep, that hurt more than a pinch. He sat back down and looked at Jin. Jin stared back.

"Do you even like me?" Hyde asked his "brother".

Jin was actually surprised at this question. At first, no. He was just another chore, but now...

"Yes." was all Jin said.

Hyde looked at him, trying to see if he was lying, only Jin's hard look greeted him.

"Haruka's stroy?", Hyde asked.

Jin closed his eyes and took another bite, "That's for her to tell you. Just make sure you have a box of tissues around, don't ask me that question either. If you want to know, I'll tell you when I'm ready, deal?"

Hyde nodded and laid back down. He was tired, and Sasuke said they had more training in the morning. He let out a soft moan and went back to sleep.


	20. Loved

Yukio and Yami sat there on the couch, the children were upstairs playing in the game room. They had to stay there, they had to protect the city and the other children. Yet, everybody knew the truth. They only wanted Hyde.

Yami sighed, he was even quieter than he usually was. Everybody was. Their Hokage was in the most unstable condition they had ever seen him. His wife, the head of the Hyuga family, was missing. Not to mention their unborn baby and a guy with a very unusual power.

Yukio did his best to smile, he felt that he had to lift the spirits of those around him. They had to be positive, even in these conditions.

"We can do this!", Yukio said as he pumped a fist in the air. Yami stared at him, it would have helped if he didn't say it randomly. Yukio was too much like his father, too hyperactive for words.

"Random", Yami muttered. He wondered where Setsuko went, she was actually one of the only people that he liked to be around at all times. He understood her too, they always stared at each other. Yami felt his cheeks starting to burn.

Yukio noticed almost immediately, "Oh dear God, you're thinking about my sister again!"

Yami felt his ears burning, "What? No, no, no! Shut...Shut up, man!"

Yukio had a real smile on his face, he loved to make fun of Yami. Well, him and Hyde. Yukio lost his smile just as quickly as he got it. Hyde.

His best friend was gone and there was nothing he could do about it. They weren't told how, they just knew Hyde was with Sasuke. It was killing everybody that that was _all_ they knew.

Yukio was hoping that somebody, anybody could find a clue or better yet, find them. Suddenly, the room felt much more uncomfortable. Yami felt it and knew it was Yukio.

"Stop, the room is changing."

Yukio snapped out of it and shook his head. He had no idea why, but when he was anything but happy, the room was affected as well.

Yami sat there, with him being the oldest of Hyde and Yukio he always was used to controlling them.

Just then, the twins came in. Setsuko and Mikazuki strolled in and took a glance at the boys. Yukio smiled at his older sisters, he had to. He had an image to keep up around them.

Setsuko snuck a not so sneaky glance at Yami, who nodded in return. Setsuko sighed, she always knew Yukio had a special bond with their parents. He was the youngest and the only boy, he had a special place in their hearts.

She looked at her twin and she understood. Mika grabbed Yukio's hand.

"C'mon, lets go walk around", she prodded. Yukio grumbled a little but stood with his sister. They walked off, leaving the two silents alone.

Setsuko started to blush as soon as her siblings left. She had no idea why she felt so...weak around Yami. It just made no sense.

Yami wasn't having any better of a time, he felt his face flush as well.

God, why did they feel this way?

* * *

Hyde sat down in the main room with Haruka and Jin, his training today sucked just as much as yesterday. He was still sore from yesterday and he could hardly move. Thankfully, training today was a bit more basic. Just speed, which Hyde already excelled at, even with a sore back.

Jin tossed an orange at Hyde, "How was training today?" he asked. He had checked out Hyde earlier, he didn't want the burns to get infected. For somebody that was always cold, he sure cared a great deal.

"Fine, I passed today with...well I passed", was all Hyde could say. He could have been faster had he not had burns covering him.

Haruka was bouncy as usual, her unique hair bounced with her.

Hyde looked at her like she was insane, "You okay? Not to be mean but, well, you're acting pretty... weird."

Haruka stopped bouncing and calmed herself, "It's just a good day."

Jin narrowed his eyes at her but said nothing.

As if on cue, Sasuke walked in. He walked in with somebody Hyde wasn't expecting he would show. His mother.

"Hyde", Sasuke said, his cruel voice sounding...normal, "I think it's time that you come to terms with the fact that I _am_ your father."

Had this been 2 days ago, Hyde would have scoffed at the man. Yet now, he knew better. He understood now what Jin meant when he said "Don't disrespect dad."

Hinata bit her lip, Sasuke had told her to not speak until spoken to unless she wanted Hyde to get hurt.

Sasuke looked at Hyde, his black eyes pierced him in every possible way.

"It was Satoru's first birthday party, when Naruto went to throw away the trash. Akumabito and I found our chance, we simply knocked him out and I transformed into a perfect replica of the Hokage. And well," Sasuke glanced at Hinata with a cold grin.

"The rest is history. She got pregnant that night with Hyde."

Hinata's eyes widened with a menacing glare to add on to it. Hinata didn't believe one word of it. Damnit, Naruto was Hyde's father.

Hyde stared at the floor, his eyes unblinking. He wasn't there that night, he couldn't doubt or accept anything. Sasuke told a short story, not nearly as many details that could help anybody believe his side.

Sasuke felt the doubt around him, he chucked a humorless laugh and continued, staring down Hinata, he said, "You remember how 'Naruto' wasn't there that next morning? How he wasn't there for several mornings? How you had back to back intercourse for days on end? Yeah. Me."

Hinata felt that she had been spoken to, "Naruto is Hyde's father, scum. There is absolutely no way you can convince me otherwise."

She spoke firm, there was no room for argument when she spoke. But then again, Sasuke was there, he was the exact same. Sadly, he was better.

Sasuke then shifted his glance at Hyde. He stared intently at the boy, as if he wanted him to speak up. Hyde choose to be quiet. It was simple, he would always chose his mother over Sasuke. Even his Sasuke was his true father.

As if Sasuke could read his thoughts, he felt his left eye burning. He placed his hand quickly over his eye, it was stinging with a fury. Was this punishment?

Hyde screamed out and Hinata ran up to Hyde, holding him. Then as soon as the burning began, it stopped. He looked up, hatred filled him as he glared at Sasuke.

"_What _was that for?," Hyde hissed at him. Sasuke smiled.

If Hyde was angry, Hinata was downright furious.

"Stop hurting _my_ son!," she spat out. She leered at him, God, if he ever showed her any weakness and they were one on one, she would attack.

"Look at his eye", Sasuke commanded in a smooth tone. The type of tone that you had to listen to or you would die of curiosity.

Hinata glared at Sasuke but turned to Hyde, her expression immediately softening. Hyde heard a low gasp from his mother. Somehow, Sasuke had activated his Sharingan. When he did it, his eye burned and when Haruka did it, he couldn't even feel the difference.

"You suck," Hyde muttered at Sasuke who in turn raised an eyebrow.

"Training, five minutes," was all Sasuke said in return.

Hyde scowled but said nothing. Sasuke walked out as if nothing had happened in the first place. Leaving the kids and Hinata alone.

Hyde turned to his "siblings", "Thanks for saying my mom was safe!"

Hyde knew full well that his mother had been here, he knew since the first day. This was the first time that Hyde acknowledged it in front of Jin and Haruka.

Jin's reaction was simple, just a shrug. Haruka, on the other hand, looked severely hurt. She looked like she was about to cry.

Hinata turned to Hyde, "Hyde, they were following orders, you can't be angry with them."

Hyde would never dream of talking back to his mother, but he couldn't help himself, "I am angry with them! I'm angry with Sasuke and I'm angry at you!"

Hinata was surprised but said nothing.

"I died at birth! Had you just let me die, I would never have to go through this hell!"

Hinata did something that she knew she and Hyde would hate her for. At this point though, she had to do it.

Her hand struck his face and you could hear the smack echo around the room.

Hyde held his face but didn't react.

"Stop talking like that. Your birth is the best thing that had ever happened to me, you act like your life is so disposeable, well it isn't. Not to me or anyone else. You're going to become stronger from this and you will be able to protect those around you. Especially your brother or sister."

Hinata spoke with a tough love tone and Hyde sat there and listened. Haruka was the only one that reacted. She had tears running down her face and she walked up to Hyde.

"I'm sorry, Hyde, okay? We had to do as we were told... Hyde, you need to listen to your mother. She's a wonderful mother that cares for you. Neither Jin nor I had that, we don't know the love of a mother. Stop taking it for granted."

Hyde remained silent, he just met Haruka's eyes. Out of nowhere a voice spoke up.

"Listen to Haruka, Hyde.", Jin said as he stood. He held a green apple in his hand, as always, but was paying no attention to it. Hyde guessed that he was twirling it all this time, thinking.

"I never knew my mother, she died because of _me_. You have no idea how torn up I am on the inside. I ended up with my abusive grandparents, they beat me with everything they had even if I was only 5 years old. I was on the streets by 6. You know the scars on my back? Only some of it was from the burning, a majority of it came from when I was under 10. I had to fight like my life was on the line every time. Why? Because most of the time, it was on the line. In fact, when I first met dad, I tried to fight him. I led the beginning of my life with violence. It wasn't until I came here that I was safe. That I was given a family."

Jin said this all and only a single, small tear rolled down his cheek. Hyde had never seen Jin express any type of emotion besides bored and just plain Jin. He had to live, feeling truly rejected while Hyde was only disliked by peers. Jin told Hyde that he would speak his story in his own time, in fact, that had been yesterday.

Jin saw that Hyde was not fully back to himself, "Hyde, your mother cares for you more than anybody in my life ever has. Naruto may not be your dad, but at least you have your mom. Something more than what Haruka and I ever will."

Hyde felt something on his should, he looked and saw his mother's hand.

"Hyde," she smiled the smile that Hyde always enjoyed seeing, "I love you more than life itself. Even if Sasuke is your father, you will still be my Hyde, my baby." She looked up to Jin and Haruka who were standing near each other.

"I'm sorry that you two grew up without your mother, but don't believe for a second that they didn't love you. Your mothers loved you both so much. I may have never met them, but I am a mother and I can't ever imagine hating or not loving my children."

Hinata spoke softly and left Hyde's side. She walked to Jin and Haruka and gave them both a hug. Haruka took the hug eagerly and cried silently into her shoulder, which she didn't mind at all. Jin looked confused, like she had no idea what she was doing. He put an arm around her and returned the hug, he placed his head on her shoulder. Hyde could tell that he gripped her tightly, he didn't want to let go. Hyde didn't want to believe it, but this may had been Jin's first hug. Ever.

Hyde couldn't hear what his mother whispered into their ears but, from their expressions, it was something meaningful.

Hyde could tell this was going to last awhile, they deserved a mother too. Even if she wasn't their true mother. He backed away and opened the door, leaving the room.

He ran down the hall. After all, Sasuke only gave him 5 minutes.


	21. Plans

Hinata remained in the main room with Haruka and Jin, they sat across from each other. Jin was actually looking down, avoiding eyes with Hinata. His confusion was evident enough with him not speaking. His mind wandered around so much he couldn't tell if anybody was talking or if he simply drowned in his thoughts. His thoughts bounced around like ball in a daycare. What if he had experienced love from his grandparents instead of pure hatred? What if he had found somebody that wanted to care for him, somebody who offered a second chance for a childhood? What if his mother had survived childbirth...

"Jin?"

A voice broke his thoughts and he felt a soft hand on his arm, offering what he assumed was comfort. His eyes widened when he saw that his sister gave him a small smile and Hinata gave him a loving one. One that she thought he deserved. He shook a little but accepted the smiles but it only added to his current confusion. Why was all of this being thrust on him now? He had gone well into his life without the knowledge of loving emotions or even caring ones. Why was this logic being challenged by people he shouldn't even care for? He looked down, his hair covering his Uchiha eyes.

"Jin, did you hear her?"

Haruka pushed him a little but this did little to rouse him of his state. She sighed and watched as her brother cut himself from the current reality and continued to stare down at the table. With a unhappy glance she returned to the conversation she had with Hyde's mother. She understood as to why Hyde cared so much for her. She was a simply, kind, caring woman. Her unselfishness was an inspiration to Haruka, her not having a mother figure either. She was enthusiastic at having another woman with her, as she was the only one around here. She could never forget the time she started her menstrual cycle, that was probably the only time that her father flushed red with awkwardness. Sure, he had the cold, uncaring side but he was a father to a girl. An almost grown one at that. She had never had the lessons of life that the outside world encouraged, she hardly even knew how a baby was conceived. The vulgar things she heard from the thugs that gathered here made her curious at times, but she knew better than to ask.

Hinata gave a warm smile to these children that were called Hyde's siblings. She had no idea what it was like to be so... under a rock. She couldn't tell if it was day or night, she didn't even know what day it was. These children seemed so intelligent it was a hard time to believe that Haruka and Jin hardly knew what it was like to experience common emotions such as crushing or excitement. At this age, they should have a group of friends or finding one to spend their lives with. Hinata could barley contain her shock when Haruka asked when _she_ would become pregnant. She thought it was something a woman's body just does when it's ready.

"Give him time, dear. He'll speak when he's ready," Hinata offered. Haruka met Hinata's eyes with a glow Hinata hadn't noticed. She must've been excited or full of questions. Either way, Hinata would be happy to oblige to her questions of curiosity.

"Anything else?"

* * *

Hyde walked in his old town, now deserted. The Ramen stand that his father loved so much, was now empty with the pots still bubbling with burned noodles. He covered his nose, not allowing the stench to taint him. He walked on and noticed as the town's shops and markets all held rotten foods and "Closed" signs. His body shook as an unusual chill surrounded him, causing him to wrap his arms around himself. He walked down the road and then a tremor of his body brought him to his knees.

His friends, Yukio and Yami, were still on a spear. The spear was pushed into their bodies and the points were protruding from the top of their heads. Their mouths were open in a silent scream that pleaded mercy from the agonizing pain they were once in. Their white eyes held stillness and an apparent sign of death. They were rotting on the spear, and the overwhelming stench of rotting humans was too much for Hyde to bear.

"What?! WHAT IS THIS?!" Hyde screamed but there was no voice that was heard. Tears blurred his vision as he got up and ran for dear life as he was only brought down again by the sight of his friend's families being burned in a ferocious bonfire. He watched as their blacked bodies laid still next to each other, some missing libs while others lacked their heads. He approached the fire and the heat made his tears evaporate in seconds. He couldn't tell through his squinting eyes but he could have sworn that he saw an unidentified body reach it's black hand out pleading for help. He stepped back and immediately the tears came back to blur his vision once more. He ran to a place that he hoped, and prayed, would be safe.

He stood in front of his home, which was blooming with flowers out front that his mother planted. It seemed enchantingly comforting and he walked to the door, hoping for a place to sleep and forget about the awful things he saw. He walked through the door and everything seemed normal, it was clean and arranged as it was suppose to be. He laid on the couch,closed his eyes, and folded into a ball. He wanted to leave. On cue, a blood curling scream rang in his ears. It sounded as if it was right next to him. He opened his eyes and scanned the room.

_No... It's impossible..._

The room looked different than it had seconds before. The cheerful, bright settings were replaced with a dark gore. Naruto's body sat by his feet, his eyes gorged out and placed on the table. His body was covered in cuts that were deep enough to see the white bone. Hyde wanted to vomit from the hideous gore that surrounded him, but he sat up and ran to his parents room. He wished he hadn't.

His mother laid on the bed with a baby in her arms and tears flowed down her face, but it wasn't out of joy of holding a baby. It was out of pure agony and misery. The baby was still in his mother's arms and it's face was horrifying. Its eyes were closed and its face was narrow enough to see the skull that supported it. It had a large dent on top of its head, signaling a blow had been delivered. Quite possibly knocking the life out of his sibling. Hyde stepped into the room out of instinct.

"Mom?" he said aloud. Hoping to find somebody that wasn't mangled beyond recognition. She remained still with the baby in her arms and her silent sobs destroyed Hyde's heart. He couldn't help but for his tears to remerge. He knew who his mother held and it rotted his core.

Hinata looked up, her eyes looking insane and hopeless. Hyde had never seen such horror on his mother. She radiated madness and Hyde felt helpless since he couldn't do anything to ease her pain. He took a few steps forward, but slowly as to not alarm his mother. She was in no condition for surprises. Or visitors.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Hyde winced at the scream, clearly directed at him. His mother was on a rampage that couldn't be soothed. It pained Hyde, this couldn't be real. It couldn't be.

"I hate you."

He looked up at his mother to see a cruel smile firm on her face. The voice came from her, he knew it. He could feel his hand going numb, he hadn't realized it but both of his hands were in furious fists. His turmoil was evident and he had no excuse. Even the baby in his mother's arms somehow had it's head turned to glare at Hyde with its own grisly smile. This was his ultimate nightmare and he had no idea how he got here. He didn't remember...anything...

He was on his knees in the practice room, sweat beading down his face, and his heart beating faster than he had ever felt. He had never felt so horrible in his life, like a thousand flaming swords were stabbed into his body and he could hardly catch his breath. Sasuke watched him, his eyes watching intently and with a twinge of concern. Hyde coughed and his breaths were heavy, what had he ever done to deserve such hell?

Sasuke stepped forward and crouched down to meet Hyde's face.

"Are...are you okay, son?", Sasuke asked. This was the first time that Hyde had heard such caring confliction in his voice. Normally, he would stand shocked at such a foreign tone in Sasuke. Yet, now, Hyde was furious. He looked up with his blazing red eyes that beheld wicked Sharingan.

"You're an asshole."

He stood shakily and walked to the door, making his way out without ever looking back. Sasuke, still crouched, couldn't say anything to defend himself. None of his other kids had ever reacted so badly, he assumed that Uchiha's were prone to massive influence of the Sharingan or simply beheld such massive fear. What an idiotic mistake on his part. Sasuke was left to wonder, what was Hyde's greatest fear?

* * *

The camp was still, they had been traveling all day. They had taken wrong turns and lost their way several times. The scent was becoming weaker each moment and they all knew that if they lost it, they would run around in circles in a false hope of finding their missing friends. They ran until they could run no more, even the Hokage had met his limit. He couldn't force anybody to move, they had to rest for the night. The food brought was enough for everybody and they all settled around the fire. They seemed relaxed even thought they knew what was at stake. Small mumbles and the occasional laughter were heard around the crackling fire. Naruto stood and stared at the people that just risked just as much as he did by coming on this mission with him. Even Gaara left his duties in the Sand Village to aid an old friend.

With the happiness and hopefulness around him, it was hard to imagine that they would never find his missing wife and children. But he did. He sat there, analyzing each friend with a challenge they may face, wondering if it was enough.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, not in a comforting way but in a tone that they required some speaking time. Naruto turned to met Gaara, who leaned against the tree behind Naruto. Gaara's features were fearsome in the lack of fire. His auburn hair looked like the night sky above, threatening to consume those who challenged. His green eyes turned menacing, like a monster. His pale skin made him glow in the dark as the moon and the dim fire made him reflect light. Naruto wasn't scared, it was only appearance.

"Hey Gaara," Naruto began. He knew the short man wanted to talk.

Gaara gave a nod and looked around, as if he knew somebody was looking at him.

In a frail whisper that was almost deafened by a small breeze, Gaara asked, "You're aware of what we are up against. Sasuke isn't alone and I'm sure you don't know the tale of Akumabito."

Naruto raised an eyebrow with burning interest. Akumabito seemed hardly special or in any way powerful. That day so many years ago, he disarmed him with no effort. Naruto decided to heed the warning and silenced his thoughts to continue the story.

"You're right, I never thought much of him." Naruto admitted with a hefty sigh. He took a glance over at the group and noticed some people had gone to sleep while others were nearing the end of their stories. The yawns were contagious, Naruto himself had to force himself to not yawn while Gaara was speaking. That would be rude.

Gaara paused for a moment, as if deciding what to do. "He's from my village. He was thrown out many years ago for the horrid things he did. I won't even begin, but what he is capable of is dangerous. The man has no soul, no shame or regret. He lacks the innocence of a decent human being, as he alone has slaughtered families in fits and raped for fun. I've never heard of him in a fight, which is strange, so we are at the disadvantage of not knowing his jutsus."

"What makes you think he's so strong?", Naruto asked. The Akumabito he knew was so weak, he thought he could never pass for a ninja.

Gaara studied his friend with his green eyes. Naruto felt slightly uncomfortable but stared at Gaara as well. Naruto had a feeling that Gaara was watching,waiting, for Naruto's breaking point. Naruto stiffened at this thought, he had to be watched so if he ever fell out of place, he would be maintained. A part of him thought that was unfair, he had a right to not be fully himself right now. Nobody here had gone through this sort of pain and suffering that Naruto had, and he wouldn't wish the pain on anybody. Well, except Sasuke, since he had went too far. On the other hand, he reminded himself that he contained the legendary Nine-Tailed Fox. He had long ago trained the beast but this was a new low to his life, meaning the Fox could come back with a vengeance and take control of a weak-minded Naruto.

"Why would Sasuke keep him if he wasn't?"

That question burned Naruto where his heart was. He knew that Akumabito would not be so kind when he found Hinata there. The thought alone made him clench his fist. Hyde was there, probably suffering from those Uchiha children of Sasuke's. They were cruel and powerful, he wanted to start traveling at that moment to go rescue his family. Yet, he knew that he was in no condition. He would either be caught by rogue ninjas or simply die of fatigue. He had to rest, but it seemed that it was hopeless. He would always feel terrible.

"We should go to sleep, Naruto. We have to get up early and ,quite frankly, we need the rest.", Gaara recommended with a comforting grin. He looked slightly more normal or Naruto was getting use to his weird monster-like features. Either way, Naruto gave a nod and wished Gaara a good night before collapsing in his tent.

Gaara stood alone in the light of the dying fire. He stared up into the sky, contemplating. His eyes narrowed at the moon and he moved his gaze into the trees. He had felt the vibrations, he knew there was a group around here. They were watching them and made it clear they didn't want themselves known. He had wondered if he was the only one who was aware of their presence, but then again everybody was too exhausted to even eat. Gaara sighed, he didn't need sleep. He was use to life without it, plus he felt it wasted time. He walked into the forest to go get more firewood. It would be a long night.

* * *

Hinata sat on the couch, with a sleeping Haruka in her lap. She had only known this girl for...well she couldn't accurately measure the time but she knew it was short. She had answered all her questions to the best of her abilities and told her about her life in the Leaf Village. Haruka listened with such an upbeat attitude and curious eyes that it reminded Hinata of a small child. Haruka and Jin clearly had no idea what love was like, and they hadn't even had a proper upbringing. Hinata looked at the sleeping girl in her lap and petted her hand on her head. She ran her hand along Haruka's head, like a mother would. Hinata remembered when Hyde was a small boy and he would always beg for Hinata to rub his head, something about that action was heaven to the receiver. Hinata didn't mind at all, she enjoyed it. She felt that she was brought here for a reason other than luring Hyde. She was here to give Jin and Haruka something Sasuke couldn't give them. A loving, caring parent. Haruka was a pretty girl, her hair was strange but it was enchanting. Her young face could probably have any boy she desired. Hinata wondered where Haruka's mother was...

"I see you've taken a liking to them", a deep voice said out of nowhere. Hinata hadn't realized the small smile she had when she was looking down at Haruka. She glanced over to the door to see Sasuke leaning on the door frame. He looked different somehow, but Hinata couldn't put a finger on it.

"I do, and they seem to like me as well. Haruka likes me a little more than Jin does though," Hinata admitted. She knew she shouldn't be associating with him. He was the reason that she and Hyde were here. She stole a glance at a sleeping Jin on the chair, with an apple in his hand, before looking back at Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed and entered the room. Looking at his children with...was that care and love in his eyes? Hinata couldn't believe it. Sasuke walked to Jin and got the apple out of his hand to put it back in the fruit basket. He looked at Hinata and said softly, "They're his favorite. We make sure to always have them on supply."

He walked over to Hinata and ruffled Haruka's hair before sitting across from Hinata. Hinata looked down at Haruka to see a small smile on her face. She looked back up, hardly believing what she was seeing.

"I can't be the parent they deserve. I figured they should at least have a mother figure in their lives."

Hinata was shocked by his words. Everything he was doing was so strange that she could've sworn that it wasn't even Sasuke. Even the evil Sasuke had wished better for his kids. This brought happiness to Hinata's heart that Sasuke recognized his mistakes and tried to fix them.

"You don't have to be evil, y'know", Hinata said while looking down at Haruka, who seemed to be happy in her dream. Hinata meant what she had said, she knew that if Sasuke gave himself up that he would face proper punishment but maybe could be respectable once again.

"I'm burning that village to the ground."


	22. Split Minds

Hinata didn't know how to respond to the sureness of Sasuke's voice. It was as if his tender self was gone now, like it was only a phantom that served its purpose. Her face was deprived of all hope that was there previously while Sasuke looked like a statue. His stone like appearance didn't alarm Hinata, it simple made her pity him. He was risking his life for the defeat of Konoha. She hoped, she prayed, that he wasn't risking his children and Hyde's lives. She couldn't stand for that atrocity.

Her face was firm and her voice reflected it as such, "No, you're not. You know that."

Sasuke hadn't moved from his place, his black eyes bore into her pale ones. He was impressed by her attempt to make him see reason, but he had been planning this for far too long. He had the army, the thugs that sheltered here were trained to be as ruthless and cunning as Shinobi. He didn't care if they made it out alive, they would simply be bait or a distraction. It all depended on Sasuke. That town, that town had no good memories for Sasuke. He truly wanted it to burn, only then, he felt he could let go of his awful past.

With an uncaring grin, Sasuke snickered, "I'm burning it down. I have my army, not to mention I have Akumabito. That guy is crazy, but I know you know his violent tendencies," Sasuke said with a wink, "Jin and Haruka...and Hyde."

Hinata couldn't help but scowl at him, not minutes before he seemed different, caring. His children were precious and if not to him than to her, Hinata really cared for these kids. She wanted a better life for them and Sasuke... Sasuke, it seemed, wanted his children to go through the exact pain that he went through. That was extremely WRONG. She wanted to yell, to scream. She heard a small complaining noise from her lap, she forgot Haruka was still sleeping there. Hinata had her fist clenched with a handful of Haruka's hair, she hadn't realized that she was hurting Haruka. She quickly let go of her hair and petted it back into place.

Hinata was still stern, if a little hair pinch hurt Haruka, she couldn't go against the advanced Shinobi of the Leaf Village. She imagined Haruka against Neji or Kiba, anybody really. She wasn't aware of the power that Haruka possessed but she knew that it couldn't possibly be enough to stop the others. Could it?

Hinata heard Sasuke chuckling under his breath. It almost seemed that he could understand her thoughts, if he could it didn't matter because she wanted her thoughts to be heard. She looked over to Jin, who was still sleeping on his chair, he had a slight frown on his face. Hinata wondered if he was awake, listening to the conversation. She hoped so. He needed to understand the cruelty that his father was capable of. Then again, Jin was as icy cold and misunderstood as his father. It was incredibly hard to tell with Jin, he hardly showed his emotions. He needed a mother and a real father figure, as did Haruka. Suddenly a random thought bursted in Hinata's head. She grew a victory smirk to Sasuke's distaste.

"You know, Sasuke, Rei wouldn't like that."

She had never seen Sasuke's emotions change so quickly. He went from dominant and in control to almost a furious sadness. It was strange to see such a strange emotion like that. But Hinata knew she hit the pressure point she and Sasuke needed. It wasn't until she saw the murderous look in his eyes that she felt so horrible.

"Don't you _dare_ speak of Rei. You, of all people, have no right. She is dead because of you and Hyde is going to make up for my loss. Hyde will fight. Haruka will fight. Jin will fight. You don't tell me how to handle _my _children."

Sasuke's voice was firm and heart wrenching but at the same time it proved that, right now, he wouldn't be messed with. Hinata realized how defensive he got when Rei was mentioned, it was his first child apparently. A child that Sasuke had loved dear to him and since her death, it seemed that he wouldn't let himself get closer to any other of his children. He was his children's teacher, their master. He wasn't going to put himself through the bitterness of his lost Rei or any other child.

Hinata couldn't imagine if she had lost Hyde that day, in a way she was in debt to Rei not Sasuke. She didn't mind hurting him, if Hyde was his son then that meant that he was no better than Akumabito in terms of abuse. Hyde wasn't Sasuke's, he wasn't and Hinata would take that to the grave. Naruto had raised Hyde, Hyde called Sasuke, Sasuke. He called Naruto, Dad. It was clear who Hyde held dear, and with this abuse, Hyde would never accept Sasuke. The Sharingan helped Sasuke's case but it didn't matter, Hyde made his choice and the last thing he would do was harm the village that he was born in. Hyde was far too sweet and caring for that. Haruka was sweet and innocent too, Hinata wondered that if she offered Jin and Haruka a home... would they change? They had to have known that their father was wrong in his values.

"Rei was pure, she wouldn't hurt anybody. Your daughter was special because she was your daughter. By hurting your other children and Hyde you're not making yourself better." Hinata cautioned. Why couldn't Sasuke see reason? Was he that filled with hatred? She wanted to see just how far she could take it.

"Rei was weak."

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror and in hatred. He clenched his jaw and his eyes flared red with Sharingan. He held his fist up, "I _dare_ you to say that again." He raised his fist over his head and swung. Hinata gave a small smile in the milliseconds that slowly passed by, watching as Sasuke's fist soared. She couldn't move, otherwise it would disrupt Haruka's sleep. The girl deserved a little sleep and a lot of love, and Hinata could take a hit. Just not to the stomach, anything but the stomach. She was not risking the lives of her babies.

Just as Sasuke's fist was centimeters away, it was stopped. Held still by an unseen force and Hinata watched as he tried to force his fist forward. She watched as his veins popped from the force he was putting onto this punch. She was impressed by this force, it took some strong willpower to stop this guy. Was it Jin? He seemed like the strong, silent type.

"Daddy, enough."

The voice was small and frail, Hinata looked down into her lap to see Haruka rubbing her eyes. She let out a small yawn and pushed herself up so she was sitting next to Hinata. As soon as she had awoken, she held this serious look on her face.

Her eyes were burning the special Uchiha red that signaled power. Haruka was skilled, she was advanced. She held power that seemed equal to that of Neji's. Her prodigy power was too much, even for Sasuke. Hinata smirked, she had stopped her father while still dazed from drowsiness which was impressive. She wondered about Haruka's true power. Then, Hinata's face grew dark, Haruka could very easily use this power against the village.

Sasuke was getting frustrated with each second that past and his fist was hanging in the air. He was held down by his youngest daughter, he couldn't believe it. Normally, Sharingan was used for illusions or to copy other's jutsus but Haruka used it physically and it stunned him. It had for years now.

"Dad, you can't hit her like that. She's pregnant," Haruka explained in a serious way before adding, "just like I will be!"

Hinata could tell that Sasuke stopped trying to move his hand, his expression turned flustered and stern. "You will NOT be getting pregnant any time soon!" He yelled out. Somehow, someway he was returned to a... somewhat normal state. He turned fatherly and it was strange. HInata was puzzled by Sasuke, but she wouldn't forget what she learned today.

Haruka sat there, her eyes met Jin and he gave a quick, brief nod.

_I know, Jin. I know._

* * *

Satoru decided that he needed to leave the hideout for awhile, he really needed to clear his head. Using the passcode, he exited the mountain and waited until it was sealed completely, he couldn't afford it if someone found out about the base. Sasuke or Akumabito would kill him, but he had a feeling he could take Akumabito. Besides his crazy looks, he didn't have any threatening qualities. Well, at least, none that he knew of. Once he was sure that nobody spotted the entrance, he jumped from tree to tree, there was a river near here it was peaceful enough to be head clearing. He didn't know what to do with himself anymore, he had no orders from Sasuke but he also had no family anymore. He couldn't push the thought that his father hated him and even his mother. HIs mother... she was amazing. Even though his dad stayed with him, it would've been nice if his parents weren't divorced. Hyde got to keep his dad and even his mom. It wasn't fair to him. Satoru frowned, Hyde didn't deserve it. He always got special treatment just because he was premature. That's why he strived to be a better ninja, just to get some recognition.

He reached the river and couldn't help a relieving sigh. The river was as beautiful as he remembered it. The sun was reflecting off the river and he smirked at the shimmers of light that danced about. It was a clear river, and the fishes swam about enjoying their day. Their multicolored scales looked like a rainbow in the water. It was beautiful and Satoru felt at ease. He stripped off his shirt and laid at a base of a tree, remembering the last time he felt relaxed. He had no right though, he had no reason to be relaxed. His sins and actions were going to cost him dearly in the Village. His father, the Hokage, was going to be made a mockery of. Satoru shook his head. Now was not the time to think about that.

He leaned back and closed his eyes, he just wanted to disappear. He wanted to stay here forever, just to get away from everything and everyone. He was a traitor, a bad guy, he didn't want anybody to find him.

_I can stay here and be a fish man. _

Satoru smirked at his thought, it was a funny idea and it gave him some comfort. His eyes opened to show his piercing blue eyes, his hair had grown longer. He brushed the pale blond bangs out of his face and sighed once more. When was he ever going to feel better again?

He stood up and stretched his muscles, not satisfied until he heard a pop. Maybe a swim would be nice-

"Hey there, Satoru. What's up?"

He felt something grab his legs and something else cover his mouth. It tasted sickening, like spoiled blood and dry particles. Sand. He tried moving his legs only to have the grip on them tighten. He was screw, then he heard a small chuckle. He realized who it was and he was spun around. It was him, alright.

Uncle Gaara.

Satoru's face turned straight and into a small frown. He stared into the eyes of Gaara, which was intimidating. Even though he was larger than the man, he knew what Gaara was capable of. He was Kazekage, the equivalent of Hokage. Just like Naruto wasn't to be messed with, Gaara wasn't either.

"Gaara," Satoru said blankly. He was relieved to see a familiar face but he also knew what that meant. His family and the village were close behind.

"Not Uncle Gaara?" Gaara snickered, "You've been watching us, Satoru? Reporting to Sasuke?"

That's where Satoru became confused and it showed. He hadn't left the base at all, and he knew of nobody around here. Somebody was watching Gaara and the group he came with. Which could have held his father.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Satoru muttered. Gaara reminded him of Hyde, their small size and their capabilities. They were both premature, Gaara held a demon in him just like his father. He hoped to never face Gaara and more than likely he wouldn't. Not yet at least.

Gaara looked over Satoru, "You're not lying."

Satoru remained quiet, "I have sand all over you, usually when you lie I can feel the vibrations of your heart beating quicker. Your vibrations stayed the same. There's somebody else here then, huh," Gaara inquired.

He looked around swiftly, keeping his eyes roaming all over the forest. Satoru looked up and joined him on the search around. He didn't feel a presence, but you never knew.

Gaara looked back at Satoru, "Come on, we're going back to camp." He said as he let go of Satoru. Satoru stood, his eyes grew hard and wary. Gaara was taking him back to the camp they were settled. They would make him lead them to the secret base. Everything was ruined because he wanted to leave. He would surely be punished. Punished...in his shirt pocket held the pill that would kill him if he was ever caught, Sasuke and Akumabito made sure he always held one, just in case he was ever caught. This was the first time he ever looked at it.

"Sure, let me just go grab my shirt."

Gaara looked at him, and his eyes narrowed, "No funny business, Satoru. Your father wouldn't like it if I brought you back missing limbs," he eyed the shirt. "I'll get the shirt, you...stand there."

Satoru had no time to react when a wave of sand came crashing down above him.


	23. Dazed

Hyde laid on his bed, a small frown concentrated on his boyish face. Over these trying times, he had lost some weight and had become much leaner and toned. His small body and muscle almost seemed unnatural. His arms now had a slender muscle to them, his legs stronger than they had ever been in his life. His chest had grown tanner and leaner and a small display of a "4-pack" was making itself more apparent with each day. He laid down, never feeling better than he did now, at least only physically. Everything else had been the worse it had ever been, maybe even ever could be. Hyde was too confused by the things around him that he just let the world pass him by. He operated like a robot now, he knew what he had to do and he did it but with no pleasure. He did as he was told, like a child. It was what he had to do to keep himself, his mother, and his village safe.

He had learned only recently that he had the possible evil siblings that had apparently taken a liking to his mother. Of course, that didn't help much. Jin and Haruka had been a hard cushion from the hell he had been introduced to. Sasuke pushed him to his limits each time they had training, ever since Hyde had been sent into his nightmare, Hyde didn't even bother to return to the training grounds with Sasuke. Yet that didn't mean he didn't train. It had been, what Hyde assumed, days since that day with Sasuke. Since then, he hadn't seen Sasuke only his mother, Jin, and Haruka. His mother had grown warmer since she met Jin and Haruka, for a reason Hyde didn't care to understand. Maybe it was the fact that she was having practice with other children other then Hyde, maybe it was because she had a secret plan. Maybe later, but for now, Hyde would care. He could feel himself draining with each minute he was in here and he had no energy to care anymore.

He heard a light, rhythmic tapping on door and gave a huff. Somebody was here to talk to him, no doubt. He closed his eyes and gave a loud enough murmur to let that person know they could come in. He could hear the door open, not just to peek in but to allow the person to come straight in. He felt something land on his stomach, he opened one eye. It was a shirt.

"Come on, do I really need to see my son without a shirt?" His mother said aloud.

"Or my brother?" A high voice chimed in. Hyde grew a smirk and closed his eye again. He placed his hands behind his head to stretch his muscles, just to annoy them.

"Hyde. Shirt." His mother ordered, but when he opened his eyes, she had a gentle look to her. As she always did. He sat up, grabbing the shirt and quickly put it on. Ruffling his hair in the process. He heard a slight giggle and looked to see Haruka, trying to hide her laughter.

"Yes, Haruka?" Hyde asked, with an eyebrow high above his eye. His head looked messy before but this. This was a new definition. His hair had been ruffled straight up and only the sides had remained down and straight. He looked a rocker on a bad day.

He then heard another laugh from next to him, only to see his mother there. "Mom!" Hyde complained. She put a hand on his head to smooth out the messy areas but to also soothe him.

He calmed, he had always loved being petted. He watched as his mother looked to Haruka and back at Hyde. It may had been only for a second, but Hyde swore he saw a hint of sadness on her face. Her pupil-less eyes stared into his mismatched ones. Hinata saw great change in her son, he was much more rugged and dominant. She wondered if training had done this to him, there were no physical injuries. That was good, wasn't it? His eyes brightened with it's usual glow, his byakugan eye seemed to be as innocent as hers while his black eye grew as piercing as Jin's. It startled her, but she knew that he would never be like Sasuke. Ever.

"I love you," Hinata said quietly as she looked at Hyde. His smile was small as he looked back to her then to a standing Haruka, smiling just like Hyde.

"Love you too, mom. And you too," he said with a chuckle as he poked his mom's small belly.

"Aw! I love all of you!" Haruka's voice boomed as she ran and jumped onto the bed with the small family. She hugged her little brother and Hinata and didn't move until Hyde coughed awkwardly.

For a second, Hyde actually believed it.

* * *

"Why," was all Satoru asked when he was floating in his sand coffin. Gaara had been moving him ever since he knocked him out back at the river. He floated a solid foot above the ground and couldn't even move, it was as if he was being strapped down.

Gaara gave an amused look and shrugged his shoulders. Gaara walked as Satoru floated in silence before Gaara stopped.

"I should be the one asking you why," Gaara countered. He watched as Satoru's face remained straight, nothing phased him. Such a foil of his father.

"I had my reasons," Satoru said, still not showing any emotion. Gaara stared into the blue eyes that Satoru inherited. It was a shame, such a bright, endless future Satoru _could_ have had. Now he was going to suffer for his dangerous decisions.

"None of them good, I know. Foolish, so very foolish..." Gaara inquired as he began to walk again. Satoru was left alone in his thoughts. Had he chosen correctly? If he could go back and change, would he? Honestly, he didn't know. He knew that he would have to chose a side and he choose Sasuke's, not his father's. In the moment, it didn't seem to matter but now... Did he regret it? There were too many questions for him, his mind was exhausted. He hadn't gotten the rest he so desperately needed and he could feel some of him draining.

"I was like you, Satoru, you know that?" Gaara asked as Satoru shook his head.

"How? I'm aware of your life, Gaara, but you don't under-"

"I understand completely. I had siblings that hated me, a father that wished for my death, and a mother who was never there. I was hopelessly alone, a demon to the outside world. You, you were actually stupid enough to throw away everything I have worked for like it was nothing." Gaara said harshly. Satoru bit his tongue, he had known of some events but Gaara never talked much about his past and his friends respected that. Satoru never knew the truth. "I never had the intent to change, until I met your father. Really, I owe my life to him, he's like a true brother and he taught me the meaning of friendship and the life we lead." He said slowly and clearly, to prove his point.

"It's a shame a child like you was given to him," Gaara mussed next. He gave a shrug and a sly grin before quieting down. Satoru felt a knot form in his stomach. What did Gaara just say? Satoru had never been more upset with the sand demon, but how _dare_ he question his existence. He was one of the most perfect ninja's the academy had and he was the first born to the almighty Hokage and _nobody_ could ever change that. It stung that Gaara wished it.

"So you're idea is to take me back to the village that _hates_ me?! To a father that is, no doubt, _disappointed_ by me? A mother who has the right mind to _disown _me? Why don't you just kill me!" Satoru yelled. His mouth clenched so hard, he was sure he had a felt a few teeth break under the pressure. His eyes blazed with a furious blue and his mouth opened in a scowl. He wanted nothing more than to charge the man that could lift a finger and end his life.

"Truthfully, that would be easier. You to come home in a body bag, and the only pain to be felt would be by your grieving parents. I could end you, here and now, and be sure there is nothing else left of you." Gaara explained, he manipulated the sand around Satoru just to prove his power. "But then you wouldn't be properly punished."

Satoru froze, was death not a punishment? Was his life not considered payment?

"I've killed more men then you could ever believe. Just because you are my friend's son, does not mean your life is worth more than theirs."

The words were simple, and scary. Satoru bit his tongue as he was sure a vicious remark would be made if he allowed it free will. When Satoru was a child, Gaara would smile at him and play with him especially if Naruto was away with Hokage duties. This clearly wasn't the same man.

"Why can't you end my suffering here, why not now? I can already tell that my life is already over," Satoru said weakly. The emotion was filling his face and Satoru was having trouble getting the words to leave his mouth.

Gaara stopped walking and his eyes scanned the weak Satoru. He hadn't put up a single fight against the sand coffin, he had accepted his fate easily. Too easily. Gaara looked at the trees that surrounded him, feeling vibrations from scattered sand around him. Satoru had a single tear roll off his cheek and he felt the sand around him weaken. Soon, he felt the refreshing cool breeze hit his bare skin. He looked up to Gaara as he fell on his hands and knees.

Gaara had a cruel aura hanging around him. Satoru could feel it as Gaara neared him, a menacing glare was all Satoru saw. Gaara stopped a few feet away, anger radiating all around him. Gaara threw Satoru's shirt at him.

Satoru's eyes widened as he saw the end of his life in that shirt pocket. It would be so much better than the hell he had to deal with. The hell he didn't want to deal with... He grabbed the shirt and quickly slid his finger into the pocket. He scooped the cold pill into his hand and, before Gaara could react, and swallowed the death.

Seconds ticked by and Satoru quickly bent over and vomited, he felt a tingling sensation in his stomach. He was told the pill was painless, but he felt as if his insides were in an inferno.

"Looking for this?" Satoru heard and he looked up, the sensation not feeling any better. He clutched his stomach and heaved again, he saw the object that Gaara held. It was small enough that Satoru had to squint to clearly see it. It was a midnight black pill, the pill that was suppose to end Satoru's life in seconds. Satoru was confused as he felt the pain move around in him, agonizing pain.

"You swallowed compressed sand that resembled your pill. I wanted to see if you would go for it, and now you will face the consequences." Gaara said angrily, he gave Satoru a test. A test to prove himself and he had chosen the coward's way out. He failed.

Satoru felt the pain move to his lungs, he felt the black creeping up on him. Blinding him and forcing him into an unconscious world.

His life was not ending anytime soon.

* * *

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated you on this story. Really the beginning was a filler to give you a hint on Hyde's current road. I want your thoughts on this story, please. Nothing too cruel please but constructive criticism is always welcomed!**


	24. Bad Timing

**Okay, I got a some reviews saying that Naruto wasn't a character in this story even though he is listed under the filter. I just wanted to say that I apologize for this, but I wanted to say that Naruto and Hinata are pretty much branch characters. The genre is now family so you know that the story does have something to do with family. If it pleases you all, then I will include more of Hinata and Naruto. Now to go off into the story. **

* * *

Naruto stood tall, his smile was apparent to those standing meters away. He even looked younger from that smile, he looked as if he was 12 again. He was packing away the camping site with breakneck speed, he felt the energy throughout his veins. He didn't know why but he felt extremely good today. Within minutes, he had completely gotten rid of all evidence that signaled a group had camped there the night prior.

Naruto walked around the camp, noticing that everybody was accounted for and eating some breakfast. Well everybody except for Gaara. Now that he thought of it, he hadn't seen Gaara since last night.

"Have any of you guys seen Gaara?" Naruto asked loudly for everybody to hear. They each looked at each other with mumbles but nothing stood out.

"Neji, would you mind? Gaara wouldn't go off too far, especially since we were going to travel today," Naruto asked as he turned his head toward Neji.

With a simple nod, Neji's veins became apparent on his face. He looked around intently, staring off farther into the forest than anybody could. He moved his head like a radar, moving slowly before stopping.

"He's making his way back here, it seems that he brought somebody with him," Neji said. He saw how Gaara was walking slowly, as though he wasn't too worried about anything. Neji squinted at the object behind Gaara, though it flowed with Gaara's chakra Neji saw a hint of someone else's. It was extremely weak, which bothered Neji. Did Gaara hurt this person, whoever he or she was? Of course, Gaara wouldn't hurt anybody without a reason, but this weak person looked as if they were in peril. Maybe Gaara had rescued someone?

"Gaara needs to hurry, that person seems rather weak," Neji stated with a twinge of concern.

Naruto looked over in the direction Neji was looking and said, "Let's meet him halfway, everybody move out!"

* * *

Satoru's insides were on fire. The current tornado of agony rampaged inside of him, the pain as persistent as a fly. He could only find peace in being asleep and even then, when he woke up he swore Gaara made the pain twice as intense. It came in waves, never starting out easy but only amplified his current state. He wondered if this was how it was going to end. With super-powered sand particles destroying his body. He almost had it in him to smirk, but he simply lacked the energy. What a way to die,eh? He was never aware of Gaara's abilities. How could one small man have so much power? It only reminded Satoru of how much farther he had to go. If he lived that long.

Why couldn't he just live a normal life? With a normal family always together. Out of all the village, it seemed that his parents were the only ones to be divorced. If he did die from this vicious attack, he would always just have that one question.

Why?

He had been too young to remember what it was like having married parents, he grew up always either staying with his mom or with his dad and Hina. He was robbed and that's how he felt. No matter how sick his actions, no matter how severe his punishment, it had always come down to the pure fact that he had been robbed a normal childhood. His parents were everything someone could ask for, his mom a respected medical nin and his father the Hokage, a title nobody else would have until Naruto was replaced. That wasn't going to happen any time soon. Yet, they couldn't pull it together for their first and only child? Bullshit.

"I'm alone..." Satoru whispered so low that he knew Gaara couldn't hear. His pains seemed like nothing now, but his chest,no, his heart was pounding furiously. He felt it splinter and agony flooded out of it, eager to finally overtake him. He felt it, the pain, take over him. Pouring into every place that would hurt and making sure he couldn't move. It wasn't the sand, it was never the sand. Satoru had always been in pain, but he covered it up by actions that just made it seem like he was evil. He wanted payback, for every time his dad couldn't take him to see Kiba's new animals. For every time his mother said, "Next time." For every time he was pitied! Damnit, he was tired of waiting for the call that would never some. His childhood, his innocence had been deserted long ago. This only made the pain much more furious, any moment now Satoru was sure it was going to erupt out of him and tainting the world around him. He was so bitter, so angry. Hyde appeared into his mind like a picture.

Hyde. Hyde. Hyde!

Always him, it was always him! Hyde was so easy to just... blame. He was the product of Satoru's mother and father's failed marriage. His dad went to another woman and had another child when his marriage vows stated that he and Sakura would stay together until death do them part. They were both still alive. He felt everything shatter, more pain greeted him. It was all coming out now, years of hiding it with a smile had finally come back. And there emotions were kicking his ass.

"We're almost there," Gaara stated numbly, still looking forward and walking at a normal pace. Satoru could tell that the man was still angry about the stunt he pulled earlier. Of course, it wasn't much of a stunt, he had tried to take his own life. And for what? For a man he didn't even know. Yet this man had led his down a path he couldn't just turn back. Satoru was stuck between a rock and a hard place and it upset him.

"You're really taking me back, huh?" Satoru asked in a loud whisper, he peered through his bangs to still see Gaara walking. It amazed Satoru that Gaara wasn't hunched over from the sand he was always carrying, why hadn't he put it together earlier? Gaara was powerful and, in no way, a fool.

"Of course, you're responsible for the kidnapping of the Hokage's family. Not to mention the baby that Hinata is carrying," Gaara said, his voice as cold as ice. He sounded as bad as Sasuke, but then again nobody could ever be as bad as Sasuke. So much anger, it was hard to believe the guy could function properly. Then again, his training was sadistic and unmerciful. "You better hope for your sake that they will be okay. Shame to see your dad kick your ass, even though you undoubtedly deserve it," Gaara mussed.

Satoru opened his mouth to respond, maybe even to explain, but then stopped. He hadn't known that Hinata was pregnant, and if he was told, he didn't remember.

"You better start praying, I can feel your dad coming," Gaara said aloud as he stopped walking.

Satoru didn't pray, he had a reason and explanations. Though he wasn't confident that he would be heard before somebody had silenced him. Permanently.

* * *

Akumabito watched with an amused look on his face, a sharp fang pointed out of his lip. He smiled, exposing the maniacal look in his eyes. He had followed Satoru out the door to see where exactly he was going so close to the date. He didn't like the kid and didn't trust him with a toothpick. Heck, he hoped the punk would attempt to double cross him and Sasuke so he would have the pleasure to end his life. He was nothing, a pawn in a game that was nearly over.

It didn't surprise Akumabito that the moron got caught, he deserved what he got simply because he got caught. The idiot didn't even fight back! The man that had confronted Satoru was surprisingly short, and not at all intimidating. Save for those eyes, those orbs made Akumabito want to cringe. Akumabito himself was one crazy looking dude, but to be so... emotionless, it was very Sasuke-like. He had eyed the auburn-haired man, figuring that he could take him fairly easily.

Until Satoru fell to the ground with an expression of pure agony. Akumabito wondered what had happened, he knew the pill laid in the shirt pocket but it was suppose to be painless. He held one too, which made the small pill in his jacket that much colder and heavier. He didn't want to move and reveal himself, so he watched. What he saw intimidated him. He watched wide eyed at how sand had poured itself out of the gourd the small man carried and slithered over to an unconscious Satoru. He watched as it curled and twisted, making a tomb that would be near impossible to escape, even for the most powerful ninja. That was when Akumabito decided to beware of the small man, as he harvested the power of something that could do some unspeakable things. That may have been where he got those eyes from. Those cold, knowing eyes that revealed what it was capable of and left it up to you of how you would die.

Akumabito backed up, remembering where he was. He didn't have the distraction of the goons or the power of Sasuke, he would be screwed if he was caught. Before he backed away completely, he looked back to face the man walking away with Satoru.

He squinted as he tried to zoom in on other features the man possessed. Out of nowhere, the man stopped walking and turned his head over his shoulder. His eyes had been locked on to Akumabito's exact location. He gulped and held himself still, but he couldn't help but to shake. He felt as if Death was about to sentence him.

The man grew an evil smirk and Akumabito heard a hushed rustle, he didn't stay still a second longer, he knew he had been spotted. In that same second, he rushed off and left the place, huffing from the sudden movement. He was aware that he had been spotted but he didn't sense that he was being chased after. Then again, he had to hold the giant Satoru which probably effected the way he moved. He walked backwards still, glancing everywhere around him before doing a 180 and sprinting.

What Akumabito didn't feel was the sand particles that attached themselves to his clothes, not wavering from the movement, but sinking into the fabric of his jacket.

* * *

Hyde finished training just in time to be pushed against the wall by Sasuke. He had a bland look on his face as Sasuke stared at him, judging him. Hyde stood there, not looking at Sasuke and looking away with a small frown on his face, waiting to be let go.

"What do you want?" Hyde asked, agitated. He turned his head slightly to see eye to eye with Sasuke. Still, Sasuke stared intently noting every difference in Hyde since he had arrived. From the build to Hyde's body to his attitude, Hyde had changed. Sasuke wondered if he was ready for what he had planned all along. The whole reason for Hyde's being. The reason why Rei wasn't alive.

Sasuke shifted his glance to look into Hyde's black eye. The eyes mirrored each other, and Sasuke watched as he saw a twinge of red. Hyde was slowly having his Sharingan grow on him, and that's what Sasuke needed. He looked into the Hyuga eye, staring into the milky eye and beheld the endless power that was apparent. These eyes were powerful, these eyes were wanted and sought out by people who wanted power. Hyde would have been perfect to sell, his eyes would have costed much more than a fortune. Sasuke didn't want money though, he wanted revenge.

"You'll see."

Hyde bit his tongue. Time and time again this happened, he was inspected. He hated it with every fiber of his being. He felt that he was just a show dog, only having value when it preformed well. The minutes where Hyde just stood there were horrible. That was the time where Hyde also reflected upon himself and his thoughts. He could've always been faster or stronger. Had he been, his mother would have never been kidnapped and they wouldn't be in this mess. Then again, it went much further than that, reasons went as far back as Naruto's first marriage.

Then, a door slammed open and heavy panting was heard. Both Hyde and Sasuke turned their head to view the commotion, only to be greeted by a sweaty Akumabito.

"Sa...toru..captured...by guy..." was all he spoke before Sasuke backed away from Hyde and went to tower by Akumabito.

"What," he merely stated. His eyes showed a hint of disbelief, but they still remained sour.

Akumabito stood there, explaining what he had seen between breaths. Sasuke only stared, waiting until the end. Hyde drank in the information. Red hair and "love" above the eye? That was his uncle Gaara. Though the menacing descriptions he described sounded extremely out of character, it seemed as if Gaara had joined the search. That's when Hyde realized that he had suddenly received an opportunity to turn the tables. His village was coming for them, and it pleased Hyde. So much, in fact, that he casted a superior grin.

Akumabito raised a black eyebrow and spoke," I don't know why you're smiling, we're going to fight."

* * *

Naruto and the group had finally caught up to the Sandman himself. He stood there with a sly grin and somebody in a sand coffin behind him. Though his head was down and his hair covered any features, he seemed familiar.

"Gaara, what were you thinking coming so far like this?" Naruto scolded as he walked over to the auburn. He walked until he was directly in front of the man.

"Well?"

Then he found himself on the ground with an unconscious Satoru on him. Naruto widened his eyes and slowly moved his son so he laid on the grass. He got up, just realizing how Gaara had thrown Satoru to him like a rag doll.

"That boy's a waste," Gaara explained darkly, "Come on, we're going to find Hyde and Hinata."

The field was quiet as they were confused slightly, the silence was broken by a moan from Satoru. He opened his eyes and gazed at the people around him.

"Shit," he muttered.

* * *

**Now, I don't think you guys know how much it means to me when you all review. I love getting y'all's comments and it really inspires me to write more. If you have the time and have something to say, please take the time to review me. Thanks!**


	25. Phase 1

Hinata laid in her room, a hand on her stomach and the other resting by her side. She looked over by the door, waiting until she heard those light footsteps. She had never actually heard Hyde, since he was as quiet as a mute, so she always knew it was either Jin or Haruka. Usually it was Haruka. Hinata smiled at that thought, even though she missed Naruto and the Village, those kids made her life much easier in here. Akumabito hadn't been near her since Jin beat him and they even made sure those goons stayed away. Haruka would confide in Hinata, telling her thoughts and asking questions about things she was confused about. Though she loved Hyde as much as life itself, she had always wanted a little baby girl and Haruka helped. Especially if the baby she was carrying was indeed a girl. The little bump grew by the day, and she at least she got her nutrition in here otherwise she would be worried.

She patted her belly and stretched before standing up. She couldn't help being bored, this place was as bland as one _couldn't_ imagine. They had no way of telling time and there was no connection to the outside world at all. They were all, quite literally, under a rock. They had even created new games in order to compensate. Hinata looked around, this room had been memorized for awhile now. The chairs that circled around the small wood table, the bed that was placed near a desk with some paper thrown on it, and a small corner that made it's own room, the bathroom. She had the basics of life here, though it wasn't what she was use to. Being the once-heir to her family's power. That had been given to Hanabi long ago. Hinata didn't mind, for one she didn't want to return to that place. Her father had apologized at the wedding but some things couldn't be forgiven. Such as Sasuke's actions.

Hyde wasn't his and she would take that to the grave. It was sheer fact. So what if Hyde had Sharingan? Though it was dominant in the Uchiha bloodline, it couldn't be impossible for it to surface else, right? People claimed that Byakugan was the tree that Sharingan branched off of, this was possibly proof to that. Hyde was meant to have Byakugan in both eyes, but the prematurity had affected his developing eye and simply accomplished Sharingan. That was it.

Hinata left no room for argument against herself, she believed that was it. Truthfully, there was no valid way to prove who was right. It would take an accomplished and extremely delicate medical nin to actually look into DNA.

Sakura immediately popped into Hinata's thoughts. She was experienced, she had delivered Hyde, and she was a friend. Though her son was the enemy. She pushed that thought away, Satoru wasn't a focus right now. There was one problem, Sakura wasn't here. Maybe if Sasuke had others they could tell. Hinata walked toward the door and placed an eager hand there, she would disprove him and humiliate him in front of Hyde and his own children, if they truly were his as well. She twisted the knob and yanked the door before she stopped herself.

"What if it says otherwise?" she thought to herself. What if that test confirmed her worst fears?

She stood there with the door slightly open, drowning in the thought. She would never believe it.

She felt a slight push from the door, only for it to bounce off of her.

"Hinata?" a voice called from the other side. Her head tilted up, to see a small body on the other side. It was Haruka.

Hinata moved herself and opened the door wide to be face to face with the girl.

"Yes?"

Haruka's red eyes gleamed with an emotion Hinata hadn't really seemed before. It seemed so familiar and a look she saw a lot now on Hyde's face that killed her. Now it was staring at her on Haruka's face.

Sadness.

"We're leaving for awhile, you're gonna stay here." The words were strained and they had no emotion.

"Where are you going?" Hinata asked, now she was curious. They were leaving for the first time since arrival. It sounded weird but Hinata was really missing the outside world.

Haruka bit her lip nervously and looked down slightly, as if she was trying to hide something. Something important.

"Just a place, we um..need some more supplies." Haruka responded hastily.

Hinata had been a mom for almost 17 years, she could easily see through this.

"You're going to the Leaf Village." Hinata concluded. Haruka was too fidgety and she was hiding herself. She hadn't done that once since Hinata had met the girl. They were going to the Leaf Village, and she couldn't deny it.

Haruka's eyes shined and there was a slight pout before she backed away from the door and walked down the hall.

* * *

"I can't wait for this! Finally, I'll get the chance to get my revenge!" Akumabito screamed out loud as Sasuke had waited for Jin and Haruka to arrive. Once Sasuke declared that they were going to attack the village, Akumabito shock off his nervousness and excitement filled his veins. That little twerp Hyde was going to use his power for his father.

For revenge.

Akumabito had waited for this day for years and now he was going to make that Hokage pay. He couldn't show off his true power the day he had been cast away from the village but now...

A smile had emerged from on Akumabito's face.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow, "You're not coming."Those words made Akumabito's blood go cold.

"What?"

Akumabito then grew angry, but he controlled it. He couldn't face Sasuke and they both knew it.

Sasuke turned and face Akumabito. He looked normal, and clearly didn't care that he crushed Akumabito's dreams.

"You need to watch Hinata, she can't go with us."

Akumabito's smile turned evil, filled with ill intentions. If he couldn't have revenge on the village, he would have his revenge on Hinata. Those kids wouldn't be here to stop him this time.

"That's okay, but be sure to kill that blond idiot for me."

* * *

They sat alone in the field, as Naruto sent the others to scout the area. Naruto sat in front of his oldest son, furious. All of these problems happened because of this one boy. He wondered truly where it all went wrong. They had been looking at each other for awhile now, or rather Naruto had been staring while Satoru had been finding a distraction in the surrounding scenery. Naruto knew that they would come face to face again but he didn't really know when or what he would say. He was Hokage and made important decisions every day, but this was in regard to his family. He didn't really know what to do with that. Damnit, he was supposed to be strong!

"I'm unsure with what to do with you," Naruto admitted with a stern look. Satoru glanced at him through the corner of his eyes before looking at his father.

"Kill me," Satoru said easily as he flipped his hair uncaringly. Naruto didn't know why, but the words that came out of his son angered him. Quite frankly, Naruto wasn't even sure if this was his son. The Satoru he knew was strong and confident, not such a...

"Coward!" Naruto screamed as he stood, slapping Satoru in his face once he had risen. Satoru took the slap and looked at his dad, surprised. The slap hurt, but that could be overlooked, the fact was that his father had physical hurt him.

"Where is Hinata and Hyde, Satoru?" Naruto asked the boy in front of him. His anger not tamed, so it came across as a snarl.

That did it.

"Hyde...HYDE, THAT'S ALL YOU CARE ABOUT!" Satoru screamed back, rising to his feet before being knocked back down by an unseen force.

"You need to calm down," Gaara said from behind Satoru. Sand had wrapped around Satoru's body and entangled it, making it impossible for Satoru to move.

"You wanted to kill me!" Satoru screamed back at Gaara.

"No, I said it would be easier if I killed you," Gaara said simply. His eyes locked onto the mammoth Satoru.

"Gaara, you said that?" Naruto said, grinding his teeth. He wasn't angry at Gaara, but just the thought of losing Satoru. Even if Satoru was being an idiot right now, Naruto had to admit that threatening to kill Satoru was a bit too far.

"You did call him worthless," Naruto mussed as he turned to Gaara.

"That's because he is," Gaara responded, "but to dwell on that while Satoru knows where Hinata and Hyde are is juvenile." Gaara turned to Satoru, and his sand grip tightened on Satoru's body, earning a grunt from the boy.

"Hold on, Gaara, I want to ask him a quick question," Naruto turned to Satoru, "What do you mean I put Hyde before you?"

Satoru grew a bitter face and looked away from Gaara and Naruto. Naruto felt this as a bit of a blow, but he had already slapped the poor kid. He needed to keep calm and remind Satoru that, through it all, he still loved him.

"You know, I'm sure Hyde could say the same thing," Naruto said lowly, but it was still caught by Satoru.

"And how? You live with him and see him everyday. Hyde has everything, while I got left the scraps."

"Don't call your mother a scrap, she did very well with raising you. I understand that I wasn't there everyday but you have no right to speak badly about her. I love you and your mother, don't think differently," Naruto said, his eyes keeping firm on Satoru's.

"Bullshit you love her, you left her. Heck, you left us," Satoru said without a single care. A growl escaping his lips in the process.

Naruto was stunned for a moment, he was recovering from the lash. Is this what Naruto had put Satoru through? Still it seemed somewhat cruel. Naruto was also offended, more than he could express at the moment. It was a cheap card to play, but that was how Satoru felt. It was how he had felt for years.

"I didn't leave either of you," Naruto said, studying the boy. Naruto meant each and every word, but Naruto could tell by the shaking of Satoru's body that he was breaking. It was strange to see Satoru so vulnerable, and it bothered him. The fact that Satoru hadn't come to Naruto or even Sakura sooner was the true tragedy.

"I'm sorry that your mother and I didn't work, Satoru, truly. Some people think they belong to each other forever, but the truth is that me and your mother weren't those people. I'm happy to say that I'm with Hinata now, and your mother accepts this. We're all a family, Satoru. All of us," Naruto explained. Truthfully, Naruto had no regrets about the past. Everything had been settled long ago and everybody was happy now, complete. It was something Naruto could explain, it was a feeling and Satoru was drowning in anger to even listen to proper reason. It'd be best if Naruto didn't make it too hard, as he'd figure it out one day, whether it be sooner or later.

"Whatever, excuses for not taking care of your family," Satoru said stubbornly. Naruto sighed, this boy had inherited his will, that's for sure.

Naruto knew it was best not to fight, he had to keep reminding himself that he didn't want to piss off the only lead he had on Hinata and Hyde. Even though Naruto wanted so badly to just slug him.

POW

A loud noise filled the field, something had struck a bone. No sooner than Naruto had thought it, a sand fist laid a powerful blow on Satoru's jaw. Naruto was for one, angry that Gaara would do this in front of him, and two, that Gaara didn't let him give him the pleasure of smacking his own son.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelped from the sudden attack. Even though Satoru had a small blood flow from his mouth, the boy was quiet.

"What?" Gaara asked innocently, unaware of the fault. Which, any other time, Naruto would admit to be hilarious.

With a stern look at Gaara, Naruto looked back at Satoru," Now, tell me, where is Hinata and Hyde?"

* * *

Hyde was told two things: 1. To get dressed in something that had a hood. 2. To report to the living quarters within the next 10 minutes. Hyde found these requests strange and it was strange to see the visible rush put on Jin and Haruka. They stiffened from the orders given and they seemed to be in fear.

Hyde had easily found some clothing, they were some of Jin's older clothes and they had a hood and were loose fitting. It was a strange request, but one that was to be followed. Hyde fixed his sleeves and walked out of his room.

"It sucks to be premature sometimes," he huffed as he closed the door, putting his hands in his pockets and walking down the hall. He paused outside the door, he placed a hand on the knob and braced himself for what was to come.

The door flung open before he even had the chance to twist it.

"Ow," Hyde complained as the knob crashed into his stomach. He heard a little squeak say "sorry!"

He backed away and saw a fearful looking Haruka stare him down. She sighed when she saw him, then grew a somewhat annoyed look.

"Hyde, you're late," she said with an irritated huff. Before he thought about responded, he noted that her attitude had changed from her usual bounciness. He looked at her, also noticing how her eyes seemed rather dark.

"Sorry," _not,_ "took me some time to get ready." Hyde lied. Truthfully, he just didn't want to come. He didn't really want to do anything. He opened the door and walked in, sitting down. He saw Jin sitting, his usual apple in hand

It took about 5 seconds for Sasuke to walk in after Hyde sat down.

"Good, you're all here. Now," he turned to Hyde, "if you have good intentions for your mother you will do as I say."

Of course, Hyde became annoyed, a threat. He didn't respond but gave a curt nod. The order couldn't be that bad, could it?

"We're going to the Leaf Village," he said simply. That was weird. It gave Hyde a spark of hope, but he wasn't going home to stay. He was going on a mission, a mission that was valuable to Sasuke. That in itself was a reason to not be excited.

"Why?" Hyde asked. Everybody turned to him, but nobody answered.

"Come on, I've been here for awhile now and still you don't tell me anything? What kind of moron do you take me for?"

Jin and Haruka took a glance at Sasuke, waiting. He, in turn, looked at Hyde. He decided that he would wait, Hyde would just have to deal with it.

"You'll find out soon enough, but you must listen to me, Hyde. Otherwise, your mother will be in trouble and by that I mean you will never see her again. We have one shot at this, don't mess it up"

Hyde swallowed, he didn't like the sound of that. Still, he would do whatever it takes to protect his mother and sibling even if it took his life. He swore to himself.

"Fine, now when do we leave?"

Sasuke raised an intrigued eyebrow, "Soon enough, I have something to take care of so stay here until I say otherwise."

With that, Sasuke walked out without another word. That didn't mean that relief came to the room. In fact, it seemed colder. Hyde knew that this was why he had been taken in the first place. Why he was born in Sasuke's eyes.

There was a small knock at the door and it opened slightly, revealing Hinata.

"Hyde," she said calmly, "we need to talk."

* * *

**I'm sorry it took so long to update. Holidays are a busy time for me, plus new Christmas gifts. I'll update as soon as I can! I even have a new story in mind for those Rosario + Vampire lovers. I'm going to find sort my thoughts, so bear with me. Much appreciation for reading my stories, don't forget to review (: Until next time!**


	26. Break

The group, which contained Hyde, Sasuke, Jin, and Haruka, jumped from tree to tree in silence. Hyde was to himself mostly while the others were just used to never conversing with one another. Hyde had been told to follow and he did as he was told, he knew the consequences if he did otherwise.

He bit his tongue every leap of the way, remembering what his mother had said to him.

_"What?!" Hyde demanded when the his mother gave him her orders. He had followed his mother everywhere and would protect her from anything but this, this was unreasonable. _

_"You heard me, Hyde, you listen to everything they say and you do it."_

_"Why? They're the bad guys, they want to kill us!"_

_Hinata nodded, "I know, you have to give them a reason not to. Give them a reason to trust you, okay?"_

_"But, mom, what if they ask me to kill someone? What if they want me to do something horrible?"_

_Hinata leaned in and gave her son a kiss on the cheek, "I will always love you, Hyde, remember that. Also remember that the life of the shinobi is a tough one. We live this life to protect those that matter, and I'm saying all of this so I can protect you. You'll see when the time comes, you will understand soon."_

_With that, she backed away and motioned for him to go back into the room. Hyde was stunned as he watched her walk back into her room. He had to do what he was told, not for him, not for his mother, but for the entire village._

_"You ready to go?" A voice from behind him asked. _

_Hyde turned, his face not revealing, "Yeah, I need some fresh air."_

_Hyde didn't know that when Hinata reached her room, she closed the door and slid down, tears creating an endless river down her face. She felt so helpless and worthless sending her Hyde to possible war. She could only hope that he would be okay. She had seen things that no one should have to and fought through it like a rock, but this was her Hyde. Hyde had changed here, and now it was time to determine if it was for the better or worse. _

Hyde was told of their destination, The Leaf Village, and kept his face in check while in the inside he raged. He was given strict orders and he knew his mother knew better than he did, so he followed them.

Eventually, they stopped by a small creek that flowed downhill. Hyde stood over it, watching the small waves and how they trickled. He wished he could join the water, how they endlessly moved and never had settle. It's whole existence was to move, to keep the flow of life. He would either have his flow stopped or he'd be force to stop someone else's.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A bright voice behind Hyde asked. Hyde knew it was Haruka, she was the only one that could sound so cheerful. Hyde sat down, his legs outstretched toward the water, wishing he could just dive in. He closed his eyes and let the sun warm his face, he'd been eating oranges and chewing vitamins for his Vitamin D for these past weeks but this was the best of the best right here. He felt actual warmth spread throughout his body and his clothes soak in the rays. It was nice.

Haruka saw her brother calm down as he laid on the ground, she thought this be as good a time as ever to peek into his head. She sat down next to him and sprawled similar to him.

"I've missed the sun too," she said casually.

Hyde, with his eyes still closed, replied, "I can't believe you live months on end without the sun."

"Not much of a choice, plus, we still get our vitamins. Fruit is always there for a reason."

"That doesn't mean you're healthy, you're as pasty as glue," Hyde snickered, finally opening his eyes.

Haruka knew the meaning of eyes, how they were a window into your soul. How one could judge another's will and power through a peak at their eyes. Her's showed that she was powerful, even for a teenaged girl. They glowed red and challenged you, even though Haruka didn't act like that. Well, at least, not always. Her dad needed to know she was strong, she wouldn't make a fool of herself to her dad.

Yet, Hyde's eyes were different. His eyes beheld two different powers, two different windows, two different souls. Overall, Hyde was a great person, just alone. He had a side that was hidden in him, a side that their dad had wanted to push out. It was a side of Hyde, that nobody knew was there. Not even Hyde.

"You okay there? You look sick." Hyde asked, his eyebrows knit together in a way that showed concern.

Haruka shock her head and gave a small smile, "Perfect, just... wait... Did you just say I resemble glue?" Haruka's voice raised several octaves as she finished her sentences.

Hyde found himself laughing, his hand grasping the grass in a chuckling fit. Haruka wanted to be at least a little mad, but this side of Hyde was nice, innocent even. She had to admit, for a shut in, he was playful.

"Yeah, well, you're the same way now! MR. PALE!"

Hyde stopped laughing for a second looking at his tan skin, then looked Haruka in her irritated eyes. His lips did a twisted spasm that made the corners of his mouth turn up, then he boomed laughter again. This time, Haruka didn't hesitate to join in.

Jin watched his siblings laugh amongst themselves as he stayed secluded under a tree, poking gingerly at the blood red apple hidden in his coat pocket. His glossy black hair toppled over his black eyes as he looked down at the grass, a soft wind had forced them to dance slowly in a wave of peace. The sky above him was clear and not too much clouded, and what clouds were there were snow white. The tree he sat under had to at least be 60 years old, the top was full and blooming and its thick truck was home to a variety of insects. They stayed away from Jin, just like any other animals he had ever come across.

"You should be in the sun, Jin," a deep voice above him reminded. It wasn't the reminder you get from a friend about an upcoming test, it was the type of ordering reminder. Jin still shrugged it off.

"I'm fine," Jin said quickly, taking his hand out of his pocket. He heard his siblings talking again and looked up to his father. "Why did we stop?"

Sasuke sighed before taking a look at his two youngest himself, "Taking a break is a good way to start before this."

"You can't lie to me, father. You've never been so generous in your ways." Jin smirked

It should've sounded cruel, but it was simply reasonable. Sasuke placed a hand on Jin's head, an action that hadn't been done since he was a child. It felt weirder now than it had then, but Jin didn't shrug it off.

"That's what I like about you, Jin. You're not afraid to counter and that will come in handy. You remind me of myself."

Normally, Jin wouldn't take a compliment, but this was Sasuke, his father. The man himself was a living icicle. A compliment from him was as rare as finding gold in your shoe.

"Well, thanks, I suppose."

Sasuke walked off, not acknowledging Jin again. He watched as Hyde and Haruka spoke, they seemed like best friends the way they were acting. It was somewhat good but also bad, he didn't need Haruka to be so attached but he needed Hyde to trust at least one of them. He and Jin seemed fine but they weren't in the best relationship. Jin was always so dark and alone, Hyde was also alone but seemed much happier. How does that happen?

Sasuke figured that he owed Hyde this fun with his sister before he were to be sent to destroy his village.

* * *

Naruto sat stubborn as ever as Satoru was doing the same, they were father and son alright. Their blue eye's locked into each other, with no intention of breaking anytime soon. Neji looked to them, he knew that they could force Satoru into telling but Naruto was trying to preserve this relationship with his oldest. The whole reason this happened was because Satoru felt he had no father, forcing and threatening him would prove that he was correct: his dad didn't care.

"Where are they?"

Satoru remained silent, simply eyeing his father. His snow blond hair trickled to the back of his neck and some hanged above his eyebrows. His hands were tied behind him and several people surrounded, just in case. Naruto waved them off, he knew that Satoru wouldn't try anything. The kid was good, but he wasn't _that_ good.

"Where are they?"

"Not telling you."

"Where are they?"

"Seriously?"

"Where are they?"

"You're not doing very well-"

"Where are they?"

"My lips are shut."

"Where are they?"

"Yeah, no, not working."

"Satoru"

This got him to raise his head until their eyes locked once more.

"What?"

Naruto leaned into his hands, surveying his son. He was big, bigger than he was and bigger than he'd ever be. He didn't even know he carried that gene. What was he doing? Getting distracted. He shook his head and sorted his thoughts.

"Where is Hinata, who is pregnant I must add, and Hyde?"

Satoru looked away, when was he going to get that he wasn't a rat.

"Such a shame that you didn't stay with us. If you were a spy, I'd feel a lot better knowing you wouldn't squeal."

Satoru returned this with a huff, where was he getting at?

"Y'know, Toru, happiness and unhappiness are linked."

This somewhat got Satoru's attention, "What do you mean?"

Naruto smirked, he was getting somewhere, "I mean that, if you're unhappy, you're that much closer to being happy."

"That makes no sense."

"Does it really?"

Satoru nodded sarcastically, earning another smirk from his father. Satoru would think that his dad would be demanding answers at this point, but ,no, he kept his cool.

"Toru, think, the root word of unhappy is happy itself. That little nuisance un is what has you down. They're the same words, with opposite meanings but opposites are also closer than you imagine."

Now his dad was just making stuff up. If you're happy, you're happy and if you're unhappy then you're unhappy. It was virtually the same thing as sad just using a negative version of happy... Damnit, his dad's lesson finally clicked in his head. He wasn't going to admit that though.

"Satoru, I love you just as I love Hyde and the baby. Understand that, son." Naruto stood, looking around and giving a small suspicious nod to Neji, who was about 20 feet away.

Neji's veins suddenly popped out, his creamy eyes soon lively. He scouted around, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

_I don't feel right, something is weird_, Naruto thought to himself.

But what?

Neji looked back to Naruto and shook his head, meaning he found nothing. It was probably just nerves. Naruto sat back down to face Satoru, then he noticed a slight gleam from the boy's cheeks. His boy, Satoru, was crying.

"What's the matter, Toru?"

"You can't do this to me... It's not fair..."

"Do what?"

"PRETEND YOU LOVE ME!"

The words echoed around the field, the trees vibrating and emitting the same sound, allowing it to be heard several times. Naruto swallowed as he watched his teammates wander to him and Satoru, some even pulling out restraints and weapons. Naruto, even though he did love Satoru the same, still felt his heart grow heavy with guilt. Even though he knew that he loved Satoru as much as Hyde and the baby, Satoru didn't know. That was what hurt the most.

Naruto reached forward, forcefully pulling Satoru into a hug. It was awkward, no denying that. Satoru had more height and weight than Naruto, and he wasn't even trying to participate in the hug. Then again, you couldn't blame him, his hands were tied.

"I'm sorry, Satoru, really."

Satoru froze, those were the words he'd been wanting to hear for so long. This wasn't an excuse, it was a plea. Something that his dad would never lie about. He felt like he was 5 again, his body trembling with his dad's monstrous hugging. So many thoughts rushed Satoru, he didn't know what to think much less say.

"Sleep..." was the last thing he heard before the dark surrounded him.

* * *

Hinata stood in her room, practicing her jabs. The air whooshed around her arms, as they were as quick as can be. She had been training with more physical things since being locked in here, something she could hide.

Until she heard the heavy footsteps slowly pounding the floor down the hall. She quickly jumped into her bed, careful to not hurt herself, and pretended to nap. She waited carefully, a stranger was coming down the hall, and she hoped it wasn't for her. No goon had messed with her in ages, but now ,since the kids were going, was that changed.

Her thinking took over and by the next time she listened, the footsteps stopped. She guessed whoever it was had gotten what they came for.

"Hinataaaaaaaa," she heard a voice coo as her door peaked open. If that wasn't the entrance to a horror movie, she didn't know what was. Still, she calmed herself, ignoring the voice. She knew who the owner of the voice was.

The door was then slammed shut, Hinata ended her facade and roused herself up.

"Akumabito," she spit out like it was rotten food.

Akumabito smiled with a crazy lust in his brown eyes, "Say my name now, you'll be screaming it later."

"You're sick."

"You know you want to hop on, get loved by a real man," Akumabito winked, already taking off his shirt.

"Touch me, I dare you to see what happens."

Akumabito inched forward, a psychotic grin taking over his face, "Oh, you don't have to dare me, sweetie."

Hinata felt so much disgust at that moment she felt she was shoulder deep in trash and mud. She couldn't believe that she actually went out with this man. She couldn't believe she slept with him! Then again, it wasn't her choice...

Hinata waited until he got near, acting frail and covering her stomach until the perfect opportunity to strike.

"This is great! I don't even have to use a rubber since you're already knocked up, I'm going in all natural," he whistled at her, "I mean, we could get rid of that one now and then you could finally have our baby."

That somewhat shocked her, how deranged was this man?!

"You touch my baby and I swear you will not live to see tomorrow."

"Sounds kinky."

Hinata couldn't wait anymore, she surged forward to kick his knee in. Sadly, Akumabito saw this coming, he grabbed her when she was mere inches away from his knee. Hinata responded quickly, her right hand coming in for a jab to the nose. Luckily, he didn't catch it and her fist met him with a sickening crunch.

"You, fuc-"

Hinata was able to pull her leg back, and this time aim for his knee once more, since he was busy with his now broken nose. She pulled her knee up to her chest then forced her leg to strike with extraordinary power. Once again, a crunch was heard and then, Akumabito howled like a wolf.

"YOU BIT-"

Hinata watched as his body folded in on himself, his one leg standing while the other poked behind him. She was sure that he wouldn't be using that for awhile. She watched him crumple, his arms were trying to place his bone back in. She pulled her leg back then smashed his elbow, once again causing another joint to aim the other way.

"When I get my hands on you-"

"You don't get it, do you?! I'm not the weak Hinata as I was back then! I never will be! You destroyed me when I was younger, mentally and physically, and now I'm getting revenge!" Hinata yelled as she then pulled her leg back and kicked as hard as she could multiple times. She had no care in the world to stop.

"HOW DOES IT FEEL?"

She heard him cough, and blood decorated the floor around her, "Hahaha...haha...looks like someone...isn't a shinobi...you're not supposed...to want revenge...doesn't matter though...your home is here..."

Hinata stepped back as Akumabito's body went limp. She was sure he wasn't dead, but he wouldn't be recovering anytime soon. She was also sure that he'd never walk again, not without assistance.

What bothered her was the fact that he was right, as a shinobi, she wasn't to seek revenge. She had fallen trying to beat him, in the end, she was the one who lost. She failed herself, her morals. Akumabito had done unspeakable things in his life, she was sure that he wasn't even human, but she had failed her away of the ninja. This was basic! She shook her head, she would have to seek forgiveness of herself later... The door was open and now was the chance to leave this god forsaken hellhole.

She left the hallway, expecting to run into goons, but she noticed that, for once, she was alone here. Then, realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She ran, she ran as fast as her legs could take her.

"I'm coming, Hyde." She promised as she busted down the mountain entrance.

* * *

**Now, what can I possibly say that could forgive a 3 month absence on one of my more popular stories? I don't know... Sorry? I really am! You can beat me up later, but for now its 1:30 in the morning and I'm going to sleep! Thanks for reading and once again I'm beyond sorry for the wait. I promise the next chapter will come sooner than 3 months.**

**Cryptic**


End file.
